Warhammer 40K - Inquisition - Fight for the Greater Good
by MrMerrey
Summary: Warhammer 40k is copyright of Games Workshop. The Inquisition has sent a team to another warzone, but they aren't there to help win the war. I will be drip feeding this story a little as it is actually complete as it was written about a year ago. Please give me some feed back so I know what you do and don't like. And definitely tell me about any typo mistakes. Cheers.
1. Prologue

The attack had gone as planned. Information from the forward units had been clear and concise, detailing enemy numbers, composition and condition, with very little unknown information. But still the damn Water Caste ambassador insisted on attempting negotiations with every Gue'la emplacement, town and slum. Nen'sho didn't think it was worth it. If the planet didn't accept the greater good when the fleet entered their system, they wouldn't after months of fighting. He had intended to object to the water caste being so involved with, what he saw as, and 'his' campaign to take Ke'hrin for the Tau Empire. But when the time had come, he found himself acceding to all the Aun'El had requested. He barely remembered the details of the meeting at all, he was even happy that the Water Caste would be negotiating surrender with every group they found. But now he wasn't so sure. It was always the way with the Ethereals; they just had a way of sorting things out, moving things forward. It was the Tau way, even if it was making the campaign more complicated than it needed to be.

Like the shithole he was staring at now. He had the place surrounded, 2 Skyrays to the south, 2 Broadside squads to the East and the rest of his strike force to the North-west, and his XV8 Battle suits patrolling between them all. And the pompous ambassador Por'Vre Ele'ty was waltzing up to the gate, in one of Nen'sho's Piranha skimmers no less, to try and broker peace. This was the fifth time in the last month and so far all they had to show for it was 5 PDF troopers, who could barely service the equipment they had brought with them, a Gue'la female and her 2 infants who hadn't stopped screaming the whole time, and 7 fire warriors had been killed across all the negotiations. With any luck Ele'ty would be shot this time, and they could cut this crap from the schedule as no one else was entitled to handle such matters. Then Nen'sho could proceed to vaporise the Gue'la who remained, and then claim peace when there weren't any left to cause trouble.


	2. Chapter 1

A tall figure stood calmly amidst the smoke and destruction. The hiss of fluids evaporating in the power field of his blade and the grind of metal parts slowly losing power were all that could be heard. The combat training servitor hadn't lasted long, Even with uprated protocols and heavier protection the training simulation hadn't pushed him at all.

'You think you're really clever don't you?' came a condescending voice through the smoke.

'Compared to Cyril I am yeah.' Jadden smiled

'Training servitors are supposed to be used more than once you know'

'Training servitors are supposed to train you, and you'll rebuild Cyril again anyway'

'I have other duties you know Jad, like maintaining the ship? Everyone else's gear? Not rebuilding Cyril every other day because you smash him to bits during training'

'Lay off Wyn, You know I never damage anything you can't replace?'

Wynor grunted with derision and starting collecting Cyril's salvageable parts. Jad knew he just liked to complain, and besides they were about to enter another warzone. He needed to be ready, and the details coming in about the Tau invasion force was limited. All they really knew for certain was they had taken the majority of the Kethrin system and they had white armour. Everything else was just speculation, so Jadden could at least be sure of himself.

Besides Wyn would never get away with such an emotional state if he was still on a Forge World. Wyn was a brilliant Tech-priest, but he never really adopted the no emotion thing, he loves the machines too much for the Mechanium. That was why Inquisitor Vigilem had taken him on, he was far more adaptable than any other Tech-priest Jadden had ever met, and the fact he had 'avoided' getting the amygdala replaced in his brain was what made him perfect for real world work.

Jad had work to do anyway. The Sanguine Dragon Strike cruiser they had secured passage on was due to arrive in the Kethrin System in the next few hours, and though the Space Marines were perfectly good hosts and accommodated the inquisitorial unit comfortably, Jad didn't like playing second fiddle to them. On a normal Navy ship, the Inquisition can make sure they have everything they need and even the most stubborn General will follow the orders he's given. But a Space Marine Chapter? No they are just outside of the inquisitions control. They won't give you any tactical information if they think it's their responsibility to handle it. You can watch from the side lines and clean up the mess.

They hadn't even given over proper training facilities. They just emptied the cargo bay nearest their quarters and let them build an arena and a shooting range. Still, last time he'd been allowed to train with the marines he'd challenged a sergeant to a sparring match and flattened him. It hadn't done Inquisitorial-marine relations much good. So it was probably for the best.

* * *

><p>General Geart was watching the Navy fleet form up following its warp transition. No one had gone missing and everyone was where they needed to be. This counter strike was looking like it would go to plan. The Tau hadn't entrenched themselves on any of the planets they had attacked. And though on the capitol planet, Kethrin Prime had a sizeable Imperial force still upon it, it had been garrisoned in case of Tyranid invasion. The majority of the Tau Navy was in orbit and reports appeared to show that that where the major ground assault had been focused, the Capitol city Newlaiden, the Tau hadn't moved on yet. Geart didn't know how many survivors were left on the planet, but the fact that the Tau hadn't started dropping any major structures suggested the planet wasn't secured. Geart had managed to secure a solid force for his attack, and needed this to go well as it was the first time he had held overall command in nearly a decade. This was his chance to prove himself as still being a force to be reckoned with, earn some prestige before he retired.<p>

Confirmation had come in from both his Heavy Cruisers, the 5 light cruisers, 12 of 15 escort squadrons and a large chunk of the support vessels that they were in position and ready to be deployed. Only the Battle cruiser Geart himself was aboard hadn't yet made the trip to the rendezvous. A situation with one of support craft crashing into the side of the ship had caused delays. But the General had it on good authority that the Commissariat had got involved and shot the pilots squad leader for the infraction, so he decided not to take it any further. Undermining the Commissars was not only an easy way to get yourself shot, even a General, but it wouldn't help when they need to enforce order in the face of enemy fire. Other than the minor inconvenience things were going to plan. There was even a notification from the Astropaths that Space Marines of the Sanguine Dragons were sending a Strike cruiser to support the action.

'Sir! The admiral reports we should be in position within the hour.' Lieutenant Myres reported from across the room.

'Excellent. Is the advance route confirmed and sent to all vessels?'

'Yes Sir! We are ready to deploy on your order.'

'As soon as we are in position, order the fleet to proceed. I want this attack underway. The remaining escorts will have to catch up.'

'Aye Sir!'

Geart allowed himself a little smile and sat himself into his chair, surveying the Holograph display of Kethrin Prime. It was a large Agri world, mostly open plains of Grox herds and fields of crops. Only the capitol could be considered a major settlement, it had the only star port, all trade went through there, and once it fell the planet fell with it.

His adjutant, Poiller, appeared with a fresh cup of Re-caff. Geart nodded his appreciation and turned his attention back to the holograph, still worryingly blank, he was hoping to have more information, hopefully auspices would pick up more signals as they approached. Not that it should make much difference, he was doing this by the book, only something major could disrupt this endeavor.

* * *

><p>The escape run was not going well. The Tau had surrounded the township in the night and dispatched stealth suits in via the exposed sewage system. They had sent a negotiator to try and get them to put up the white flag, but the Major in charge was evidently more worried about Alishia's bolt pistol than the Tau force outside the walls.<p>

His shot didn't land on the Tau magister who was attempting to sway the guardsmen still in Isle Lodge town to heresy. He was then cut down by a group of stealth suits lurking in the shadows, the skimmer the magister had come in with let loose a volley of plasma fire before evacuating the flustered ambassador. Alishia was left with a Squad and a half of Guardsmen stuck in a water processing plant and only 20 rounds for her pistol. It was Sergeant Jules who had hot-wired the truck and smashed them through the back gate of the town, getting her and the guardsmen out of the line of fire. Now they were crouched in the back with a small number of Tau Jumpsuits following. Jules had managed to smash one with the truck just outside the walls, but it seemed to have done more damage to the vehicle than the Xeno war machine. The truck was now making unhealthy noises, and smoke was trailing behind them. They just had to make it to the capitol city, Newlaiden, and they may be able to get out of here. Unfortunately the Agri-world nature of Kethrin Prime meant there was nothing but open fields which made them a ripe target for the enemy. But it was obvious that the enemy commander had not judged a lone truck enough of a threat to expend more than a couple of suits chasing them down.

It was another 2 days drive to the capitol though, and the Tau were still within range to take lucky shots at them. One shot had been close enough to set the canvas truck covering ablaze. Another had hit a tree and knocked it over, hitting the back of the truck, taking one more unfortunate guardsmen with it. Jules called through the shattered rear window of the truck.

'We're gonna run out of juice soon Commissar! We need to think of some way to get out of this chase!'

'How long do we have?' She asked

'Dunno, maybe another hour of driving? But it's a miracle we have lasted this long'

'Okay give me a minute'

The Commissar paused for a moment, and then asked the nearest guardsman, Private Grimes, to find out exactly what weaponry they had with them. She knew they would only get out of this by either escaping or taking out those battle suits. She took her binoculars and scanned the horizon. She could only make out 2 suits behind them, both jumping along about a half a mile behind them; this would need to be precise.

'GRIMES! What do we have?' She sternly asked the guardsman

Grimes looked uneasily at her, '12 lasguns with maybe 2 spare packs each, Nivvon has 5 grenades left for his launcher. And we have 7 hand grenades between us, 2 frag and 5 krak'

'That's it?' Alishia said out of frustration, she knew you'd struggle to take down anything with that equipment, let alone a pair of Tau Battle suits armed for a planetary Invasion.

'I got my power sword and another 2... No 3 grenades here.' Jules said as he stuffed his gear through the back window.

'All right people I need ideas!'

* * *

><p>Jadden had been granted permission to attend the Sanguine Dragons war briefing ready for arrival at Kethrin. Chief Librarian Collus had sent the invitation and Jad was met by Chaplain Drake to be escorted to the briefing room. Jad wasn't sure if this was display of power or trust, but thought it best not cause trouble and graciously accepted. The briefing took place in a huge auditorium, a giant Dragons head holding a holograph in its jaws, Space marines positioned in the semi-circular chamber facing the dragon. Collus stood to the side of the holograph, next to the control panel and the serf who operated it. From a quick scan of the room Jad counted there to be 12 Astartes in the room, there was Collus, Chaplain Drake, a Sanguinary Priest Jadden didn't recognise, but assumed he was the ranking priest on board, though he wore only the basic tunic rather that the power armour of the other marines. Beside stood another marine in just a tunic, who was large even by marine standards. The other 8 marines all appeared to be Squad Sergeants, a quick look at markings show 4 Assault sergeants, 2 Tactical and a Devastator sergeant. The marines stood speaking in a number of small groups, while Collus acknowledged Drake and Jadden.<p>

'Glad you could join us Mr Ledo!' Collus said warmly

'Please, Jad is fine'

'Of course. I trust you have been well accommodated? Unfortunately I have been unable to greet you myself until now.'

'Yes, the quarters set aside were more than adequate, if a little isolated?'

'I apologise, unfortunately our vessels have very little unutilised space.'

'It is not a problem.' Jad replied. Collus seemed sincere enough about the limited contact the chapter had had with the Inquisitorial Group. And Jad decided it was not worth pushing any further.

'It is different to be in the presence of a non-Astartes Pskyer? I have felt some potent use of the immaterium during your visit.'

'Just some light training to keep my mind trained, I trust I did not disturb you?'

'Not at all, though I wouldn't have thought it was only light training, I felt several powerful disturbances' The Librarian was obviously suspicious of the feats Jadden was capable of. Jad decided not to remain on this subject.

'Do we know what Guard support there will be at Kethrin?'

'We have information that the 34th Collodian Regiment are in support; specifics will be discussed in the briefing. I would also request you give input regarding your teams presence here' Collus was evidently wary of the Inquisitions motives, but Jad did not want to have to fight off interference should the Marine not like his plans.

'We are here to monitor the situation and assist where possible. Inquisitor Vigilem judged that we should visit the system and ensure that it is held. Kethrin supplies food and clothing to most of the surrounding systems. Its loss cannot be tolerated.' This was a standard answer, of which Collus would be aware, but Jad did not want to alert the Chapter that his orders would likely end up leaving their vessel the target of a major Tau counter attack.

'Well please enjoy the briefing. If you have any questions please ask.'

'Of Course' Jad smiled


	3. Chapter 2

The briefing had gone well, The attack proposed by the Sanguine Dragons was sound enough, if a little aggressive, and the central strike forces squad leaders did not seem present, Chaplain Drake was to be accompanying the main contingent, but Jad still found it strange that they were not in attendance. However the orders for that unit seemed to just be an aggressive charge following insertion by Thunderhawk. Not a well-planned strike like the rest of the Marines strategy.

Indeed when Jad had questioned it, it was dismissed as being all that was necessary given the Tau's known aversion to close quarters combat. And that the flexibility of the rest of the force would cope with any developments. Jad wasn't convinced, but given that he hadn't exactly been forthcoming with them, he couldn't really argue the matter.

Having gone back to his quarters, Jadden summoned the team to explain the plan and get everyone up to speed on the developments. He was sat waiting in the reception area of the hab unit, Wyn had already turned up, but had brought along a load of machine parts to work on during the meeting. Luckily Wyn was only here for support on this occasion.

The team's driver was first to show up, Malcolm Brace, pulled from a hive world where he had been smuggling narcotics across the radioactive wastes between spires, driving a high-speed modified buggy to avoid detection. Got pulled in when the team needed to discreetly get into a corrupt governors chambers to stop the spread of genestealers through the planet, and he proved to be the guy for the job, and the fact he needed busting out of PDF custody helped too. He was a tiny guy, standing about 5' 2" and with literally no muscle on his bones, he didn't cut an imposing figure. But he was a talented driver, capable of navigating the toughest terrain at terrifying speeds, even if he rarely took passenger comfort into consideration.

Next were the gunners, who would be important this time round. First Bartos 'Batty' Clinton, A stout guy, who had acquired a lot of weight since joining the team several years ago. He grew up on a world with perpetual night were life was tough, Bartos had to learn to shoot Club Bats in the dark from a young age. This is why he always wore his goggles, still hadn't got used to bright lights, and was always eating, now the Inquisition had made food more readily available for him. But he could still take down a moving target with startling precision from well outside a weapons usual range. The other was a lithe woman, jet black hair cut short, shaved on one side. Despite her tough exterior, Josla Verde had actually grown up as part of a pleasure worlds nobility. Her uncle a planetary governor in the neighbouring system, she spent her time living in luxury and learning how to hunt big game. She soon grew tired of this and entered pit fights secretly within the servants quarters. After losing a brawl over winnings, she ended up stranded in the slums and had use her skill to survive, this ended when she stowed away on the back of the teams car during a mission. She just never left after that and became part of the team.

Finally the muscle showed up. Stark Varner, ex-guardsmen, built like an ork and twice as nasty. He was the last survivor of his squad during an Eldar raid, he had been protecting a family who had taken refuge in the local chapel. He was an obvious choice for the Team after that, who were in need of some brute strength. Stark has taken to botany, since joining the team, and always tries to claim a few species for his collection during a mission.

'Alright guys, you all know why we are here?' Jad started

'Yeah, Bag 'n' Tag! Come on, we've done this a thousand times?' Josla cut in, whilst working on her nails.

'What's with the fuss, you don't normally call us together until we are getting in the drop ship. What's different?' Mal asked

'This one is different. The target is the resident Ethereal on site a...' Jad checked his data slate for a moment. 'Aun'El Cha'riss Uanta. He is the big cheese in charge of the Tau operation in this and the surrounding sectors.'

'Okay so he's important, aren't they always?' quipped Mal

'A Tau Ethereal is a sacred member of tau society.' voiced Wyn 'He will be heavily protected, and his capture may provoke a large counter attack.'

'Exactly!' Jad Asserted 'This isn't a case of blowing a hole in a group nids and snatching the one that's most intact. This guy will be protected by an elite squad of soldiers, possible there will be Battle suits with him too. We need this guy alive, and as unharmed as possible.'

'Why this guy? Why now?' Varner queried 'There have been thousands of Tau attacks? And literally hundreds of Ethereals we have come across?'

'Yeah, seems like this is a bit much for one guy?' pressed Josla

'I dunno, Vigilem sent me a data pack requesting this guy is picked up, and he will show up to collect once we are done?' Jad answered

'Come on? You always know more than that.' Varner retorted 'Cut the shit! We're puttin' our hides on the line here.'

'I know how you feel, but that's all I got this time. I may get an update nearer the deployment time.'

'Then why tell us now?' Wyn asked, suddenly paying far more attention

'Because we may have to smuggle the target onto this ship.' Said Jad reluctantly

'What do you mean smuggle?' Batty finally cutting in

'Yeah, you sure this is legit?' Malcolm looking strangely excited at the prospect.

'Yes this is legit, An Ethereal would be an incredibly useful capture. But the Dragons may not take kindly to have a live alien on board, especially if the Tau know and start chasing them down.' Jad was sticking to his guns, but he didn't like the secrecy either

'Then why not tell them?' Wyn obviously on edge now 'They are on our side after all'

'Because they will not tolerate it, and I don't want to be either stuck on planet without escape, or worse having the fight off marines who want the target exterminated.'

'This is Groxshit!' Varner exclaimed standing up. 'We are gonna get our brains blown out the moment that Xeno filth sets foot on the ship!'

'No! We won't.' Jad raised his voice, just enough to silence everyone, but without shouting. 'We are going to drop in, take the target, and stash him here. We will then proceed to assist with the campaign as best we can until the Inquisitor shows up to collect.'

The team did not seem happy, but orders were orders.

'It's not ideal, but at least we know what to do.' Jad continued 'Now stop whining, you are professionals, and you will complete the mission, or so help me you will be begging to go visit the emperor by the time I'm done. Is that clear?'

'Yes Sir!' The group replied. They all knew Jad would tell them more if he could. But for whatever reason, he obviously had orders to keep things secret.

* * *

><p>They had a plan then. Not much of a plan, but then any time somebody suggests bonding tape as a viable part of a plan to take down a battle suit, you know you don't have many options. Still Alishia knew that they had to try something, and the hope it provided was helping the men carry on, even if it might be false hope.<p>

Everyone took positions ready to leap out of the truck, Alishia gave to order to Jules and he swung the Truck round in a big arc, the passengers holding on tight as the cumbersome vehicle leant over with the force of it turn. It was now heading straight back at the battle suits, And Alishia was counting on the few seconds the suits needed between jumps to be enough to do some damage. Jules was screaming profanities as he sped toward the two figures ahead. The battle suits had just come into land and were about 100 metres away, one repositioned itself ready to jump away, but second levelled its fusion blaster at the speeding truck, only about 50 metres now, one of the guardsmen at the back bailed out way too early, the impact killing him instantly, the rest held firm. The first battle suit had started launching into the air, just as the first flash of fire erupted from the fusion blaster.

The shot seared the passenger side of the cab, Jules took this as his cue.

'Bail out!' he screamed, as he wrenched the wheel around and pulled the parking brake hard.

The truck turned and leant right over, the passengers in the back sprinted across the truck bed and leapt off the side as the vehicle rolled. Jules dived out the driver's door just as a second shot tore the truck in half, but the momentum was enough, the flaming remains of the truck smashed into the battle suit, slamming it to the ground, the fusion blaster firing a shot wildly into the air. Alishia looked up from her prone position after jumping from the truck. The battle suit had been caught full force by the truck cabin, while the back of the flatbed was still bouncing away trailing fire and smoke. She turned as a dark shadow loomed over her, the surviving battle suit had landed a mere 20 metres behind her. She bounced up to a crouched position and grabbed Jules' power sword. Or at least tried to. The blade had fallen between her and the battle suit. She'd given her chain sword to Corporal Grant for the moment, thinking the power sword would be more useful, and now it was all but useless.

There was a whine from the battle suit as it pointed its massive flamer at her. She ran straight at the power sword, and just kicked it between the battle suits legs. A wash of heat flooded over her as she dived after the power sword. She could hear Grant screaming at the Guardsmen as they finally pulled themselves up off the floor.

Grimes had gotten himself off the ground, and was brandishing a long strip of bonding tape with 2 krak grenades taped to it. He charged the battle suit as its burst cannon sent streams of white/blue plasma through the air. Grimes avoided the volley, jumped and wrapped his arms around the knee joint of the battle suit, securing the taped grenades in the process. He had the pins in his teeth, and he wrenched them out as he pulled away. He ran straight past Alishia, pins still dangling from his mouth, and kept on running until he heard the crack of the grenades.

The battle suit stood balanced on its remaining leg, the other now a smoking stump after being blown apart at the knee. The pilot fired the jump pack, but with a missing leg, the system no longer had enough lift, the battle suit lifted slightly, then speared to the right as the thruster had gone from that leg. The huge mass of the suit crashed to the ground, and dug itself a huge trench, its burst cannon torn off in the process. Alishia paced toward the trench, when a burst of flame erupted from the ground. The pilot was still alive, and the flamer operational.

'Nivvon!' She called

'Yes Ma'am' Nivvon jogged over, his launcher over his shoulder anticipating his orders.

'Deal with this will you?' She said whilst turning away from the wreckage and walking back past him.

'With pleasure.' He said with a grin.

She surveyed the scene, a number of bodies lay on the floor, one hadn't survived the jump from the truck, the others had all been cut down by burst cannon fire. She heard the whump of a grenade leaving the launcher, and a clang as it struck the armoured hide of the battle suit. The grenade explosion was muffled by the gouge the suit has caused, but the second explosion from the suits reactor detonating was huge. The shockwave knocking the group to the floor.

'...EEHHAWW!' Was all she heard as the ringing in her ears died down. Nivvon clearly proud of his work.

'Alright, Everyone group up, we need.. *cough* ..we need to get ready to move out.'

She looked at the group, only 4 men approached her now. 'Where is Sergeant Jules?' she asked

The men looked around, Private Bannerman noticing the sergeant lying face down by the wreckage of the truck.

'Ma'am?' he said nodding in his direction. She jogged over, the men following closely. She knelt by him, and turned him slowly. His face was badly burned, his left eye permanently shut, his shirt melted to his skin across his shoulder and arm. The smell of burnt flesh making her gag.

'Guess I'm not pretty anymore, huh?' Jules croaked.

'I've dated worse, Stan.' she smiled.

'I'll be sure to remember that.' Jules started laughing, but broke out coughing.

'You ready to move out?'

'I'm not sure that's going to be possible..' He whispered

'Sure you will Sir!' Nivvon cut in

'Yeah, I need to tell you how I took out that suit, you were too busy laying around over here Sir.' Grimes added

'Don't think the men want you to stay here.' Alishia joked 'Let's sit you up.'

They slowly lifted the weary sergeant, he winced with pain but tried to cover it up.

'You are coming to Newlaiden with us, that's an order' Alishia added.

* * *

><p>The Fleet had begun its approach to Kethrin prime. General Geart had given his pre-war speech across the Vox to all ships in the fleet. A well sculpted piece he had written himself during the warp journey. An inspiring verse to spur his men on, at least he thought so anyway. Poiller entered his study from the central hab section, a data slate in one hand and a large bundle of files under his other arm. As the young man approached, Geart studied him, his uniform hung from his slender frame, and the trousers were somehow far too short and yet far too wide, held up by a belt that had clearly had an extra hole put in with a bayonet so it would do its job. Poiller had barely passed inspection, and Geart took him on himself as he showed an aptitude for logistics, arranging for his whole unit to get extra rations during transit by messing with the order sheets. Geart had caught him during one of his late night jogs he took. He decided not to punish the boy as the work he done one the order sheets really was very clever. No one would have known had he not been caught, and camaraderie with his fellow troops is never a bad thing. But he would never last on the battlefield. His results at the range were the bottom end of average, and his bayonet training even worse, only his kit inspection had gone well.<p>

'The reports have come in from each regiment confirming they are ready to be deployed Sir.' Poiller said in his nasally voice 'And the Sanguine Dragons have entered the system within the last hour.'

'Excellent, any news on the marines forces?'

'They have transmitted this, but only you have the clearance to access it Sir.' he said passing the data slate across the desk.

Geart placed his thumb on the Id tag, a small needle took a blood sample, the lights went green after a moment and information filled the screen. Geart rolled his eyes and handed the slate back. 'Summarise that for me would you?'

'Of course.' Poiller placed the files on the desk and took the data slate back. Geart rarely read anything he was handed himself, he had even consider giving Poiller his access rights, but there would have been too much paperwork involved, which Geart felt rather defeated the point of the exercise.

'It's a list of available units. Also a basic overview of their assault strategy. Seems they have made plans without your consent Sir?'

'Yes, Marines usually do I'm afraid.' Geart said weakly 'Continue.'

'Urr, they have 8 Squads of assorted infantry, a Chief Librarian Collus is in command it would seem, with a small number of auxiliary officers beneath him, though I'll admit I'm not familiar with most of these titles? Chief Sanguinary-Priest? Does that mean anything to you sir?' he questioned.

'Not really. Doesn't matter though, what else have they brought with them?'

'Okay... 3 Predator battle tanks of mixed specifications, 2 Dreadnought combat walkers and a Land-raider Redeemer.'

'Sounds lovely.' Geart added, disinterested

'They will be assaulting the main Tau force upon reaching orbit, using formation Avalon-3' Poiller raised an eyebrow at this, the information was clearly designed to provide as little information at possible whilst keeping up the facade of cooperation. 'Oh and this you will be interested in, They have an Inquisitorial contingent, who are here to assist our campaign'.

'What?' Geart boomed. Poiller jumped back, surprised by the Generals reaction.'

'An Inquisitorial Contingent Sir' he repeated hesitantly 'Here to assist the campaign'

'They are not here to assist.' Geart was clearly angered by this this news. 'The Inquisition does not assist anybody.'

'I thought they did?' Poiller replied quietly

'No! They have come to take control of the campaign. MY CAMPAIGN! Well I'm not having it, this is all planned out, I'm not having them take all the glory for themselves.' Geart had gone bright red. As far as he was concerned, the inquisition was an interfering and self-serving bunch of bureaucrats who did nothing but waste other peoples resources for their own ends.

'What do we do then Sir?'

'I don't know! We can't tell them to frak off! I need to think, Leave me.'

'Sir?' Poiller clearly wanting to know more.

'NOW!'

* * *

><p>Ele'ty had been even more unbearable since the events at the town. Clearly he had never been shot at before, or at least not with him being the specific target, He had demanded Nen'sho pursue the Gue'la vehicle himself, with the entire strike force. This of course, would never happen. Nen'sho had the planet in the palm of his hand. His main force had the Capitol under siege, and he was only clearing out the surrounding settlements because it wasn't viable to attack the most heavily defended city in the system without removing any reinforcements they might have.<p>

He had agreed to send a pair of battle suits after the truck, to keep the moronic Ambassador happy, and to cover up the fact he found the attempt on his life rather amusing. He had given the battle suits 2 of Ke'hrins days to capture or destroy the enemy. They were now moving to the final outlying village of the capitol, an area of agricultural activity the locals referred to as Burron Lammer. Provided this could be cleared up relatively quickly, he could return to the capital and begin the full assault. He was looking forward to this, He had managed to acquire himself 2 Riptides for this campaign, and was keen to show that he was worth the investment. He may not have the reputation of Shas'O Shaserra, but that was only because in wasn't born on a first phase world. He was just as capable as any other commander, and he wouldn't let his origins affect his rise.

'Shas'O. We are receiving information from the fleet.' Came a voice over his comms

'Proceed.' Nen'sho responded

'An Imperial Fleet has appeared at the edge of the system.'

'That was quick? Still it is not unexpected. Have the fleet responded.'

'They have repositioned to a defensive formation, but are otherwise awaiting your orders.'

'Excellent, Advise that the offensive elements of the fleet are at Kor'O Hab'Noji's command. But I want enough support vessels held back to stop us being blown up from orbit should they get through. Understood?'

'Yes Shas'O.' Said the voice. 'One last thing, a supply convoy found the wrecks of two XV8 battle suits you assigned to your strike force. But no losses had been recorded.'

'What? How were they destroyed?' Nen'sho snapped

'It would appear the Gue'la managed to use a vehicle to destroy one and force the other to make a crash-landing and then terminated the pilot whilst it was down.'

Nen'sho cut the channel without a reply. Ele'ty would be made to regret costing Nen'sho more warriors.

* * *

><p>The strike cruiser would be with the main fleet within the next 45 minutes. Collus did not intend to stay with them however, the Imperial Guard are too slow a machine and his orders where to exterminate the Xeno threat as quickly as possible. If he waited the Tau would entrench themselves on the planet and the campaign could last months. He would only allow the Navy to clear a path through the Enemy blockade and then proceed to take the planet below. Once this was done he could leave the Guard to secure the planet, while the Marines moved on to defend the Imperium from other threats. This was how the Imperium operated, despite numerous ranking officers within the Guard and Navy thinking otherwise.<p>

Collus stood on the observation deck, watching the planets hanging motionless out of the window. His psyker powers could feel the navy fleet up ahead, all the souls aboard the ships. He enjoyed taking time out aboard the observation deck. It allowed him time to focus, prepare for the task at hand, but the inquisitors errand boy had troubled him. He hadn't done anything, and that was the problem. He didn't seem to have an agenda, or have any reason to be there. While he had questioned his assault plan, he hadn't pushed for more information than was offered. And his mind was a fortress, Collus got nothing from him. Normally he didn't even need to try and people gave off surface thoughts that would tell him infinitely more than conscious words ever could, but Jadden Ledo told him nothing. He wasn't protecting his thoughts, or it didn't seem like it, he just didn't emit much of a warp signature. He wasn't invisible, just dull. Even a baseline human was more visible than he was, And Collus didn't even think he was a psyker, the Warp emanations he had felt before seemed almost natural, if there was such a thing in the warp, But more like burst of energy within the warp rather than the interference of a psyker.

Collus had wondered if he was here to investigate his lost brothers. The Death Company was only spoken of in hushed tones, and only to those who shared gene seed. But then the Inquisition was aware that a flaw existed, and the Sanguine Dragons was no further advanced than the Blood Angels themselves. So why was he there? Collus decided to leave that matter for now and do something more proactive. He activated his vox.

'Captain, how goes our approach?'

'As expected brother. The enemy fleet is breaking orbit and taking a defensive position, I will keep us with the Imperial Fleet until the conflict starts, then take the first opportunity to break through the lines and deploy ground forces. I will keep you informed.' Came the reply.

'Thank you Captain'

Collus had always hated the hours before battle. He found he couldn't meditate during this time, and he couldn't make any meaningful contributions until he was on the ground. All preparation was completed, and it was time to wait. He had already checked on every squad leader, performed the appropriate rituals on his war gear, and sent an astropathic message to the chapter only advising they had arrived in system. That wasn't even protocol.

Chief Sanguinary Priest Maddox entered the deck, Collus giving him a slight nod.

'Still get nervous before battle I see' Maddox joked

'You know it isn't that Brother.'

'I know, just hate sitting still. Which makes your position as Librarian all the more amusing'

'Yes, almost as amusing as a medic who refuses to receive any treatment after battle' Collus joked

'That was one time, and it was barely a scratch.' Maddox laughed tapping the metal thigh he had received because of that injury

'Indeed, the bionic leg was purely an aesthetic choice' Both Marines laughed.

'How are the preparations going? Maddox asked.

'As usual, I was finished before we got here.' Collus sighed

'You should put things off for longer, then you wouldn't spend hours wearing away the valuable mural on the floor here.'

'You know I cannot do that.' Collus smiled 'I need to be prepared, or I become...'

'Intolerable? aggressive? generally unpleasant?' Maddox interrupted.

'Quite, though I see you are as relaxed as ever?' Collus quipped, noting Maddox was not yet wearing his Terminator Armour and battle was only hours away.'

'I was just on my way to the reclusiam to perform the battle rites, I will put my armour on before we begin. I thought you might walk with me?'

'Of Course, What troubles you?'

'Not troubles really, I was just curious about the Inquisitorial guest we have acquired?'

'Your thoughts echo mine. I'm afraid I know nothing more than yourself.' Collus sighed, Maddox was clearly unhappy with his response though.

The Marines continued the discussion as they walked...


	4. Chapter 3

The first shots from the Tau Navy were only warning shots, But the Gravitic Launchers still took out 4 Escorts and left a light cruiser without its forward lances making it all but useless for the foreseeable future. Admiral Swanson had ordered All 6 Nova cannons in the fleet to fire on the capitol Ship of the Xeno flotilla. A simple bull-headed tactic, but a confident move that would at least show the Tau they were serious about reclaiming the system. The Target vessel dived to avoid the incoming fire, as Swanson expected, the Nova shells sailed past and detonated, taking out a small number of attack craft that had been deployed early, it did little more than shake the Tau Battleship.

Both forces were committed to the fight now, And more shots began to fly as lances and torpedoes came into range. Admiral Swanson ordered both the Heavy Cruisers to take out the Tau flagship, It had stayed below the battle plane, It couldn't be allowed to get amongst the Imperial ships and bring is formidable firepower to bear. At least its dive had left it out of the battle so far, and both heavy cruisers should be enough to keep it that way.

The distance was very close now, only several thousand kilometres between the advancing battle lines, Swanson ordered the light cruiser to burst forward and get amongst the fleet, the attack craft could cause trouble, and if the cruisers could get some solid broadsides in, the bulk of the imperial force could deal with the Tau after they were crippled.

The order was given and the Cruisers powered ahead, the greater speed and manoeuvrability over the larger ships obvious now. The Sanguine Dragons made their move now too, But it did not benefit the Admirals plan, While they had remained in formation for the approached and added their firepower, they suddenly cut away from the line, and went over the top, the speed boost almost matching that of the cruisers. This left a huge gap in the Imperial line, Swanson furiously trying to contact the vessel, if only to ensure that they heard the profanities he was hurling in their direction. The Sanguine Dragons continued regardless, The Tau flotilla took the opportunity and refocused their advance on the gap in lines, hoping to get as many ships through the gap as possible. They could then guarantee the destruction of the Imperial vessels around the gap, with fire from the entire fleet, and using those same ships as cover from the rest of the enemy's fire.

Suddenly a flash of white light and static interference shone across the system. The Tau flagship has taken critical damage, Its main reactor detonated the energy from the blast blinding every ship in the system. The Heavy cruiser that delivered the killing blow was consumed by the explosion, the other had been above the other brawling vessels, the blast shunting it upward, back into the main battle line. But with every ship involved now blind no one could take any evasive action. The vast ship crashed into the Imperial Cruisers and Tau front line that had just met. All the ships had started firing blind, 3 of the smaller cruiser and 4 Tau ships were annihilated in the blind cross fire, the final 2 cruisers were hit by the flailing heavy cruiser along with another 2 Xeno craft.

The Sanguine Dragons regained their sensors first, Only faint readings through the static, their route over the battle saving them from the worst of the blast interference. Beneath them was utter chaos, All the ships were blind firing, damaging ships from both fleets, and nothing at all in equal measure. The blast force had however moved the imperial line back, the force out weighing the drive of the star ships engines. This at least meant the Imperial Fleet was in relatively good shape, however the Tau fleet was straight above the blast and with the Heavy cruiser sawing through the ranks almost every ship had taken major damage.

Collus ordered that they proceed, the Strike cruiser could head back to give assistance later, when the other ships could either receive comms, or at least identify that where in space they were. The Marines had continued there ritual of battle through the ships charge to the planet, and now every brother marine on board was ready to deploy. Collus thought woefully on the marines that had fallen to the Black Rage, almost 30 of his brothers, more than he would have liked. But it would at least give him a sizeable focus for his assault.

* * *

><p>The dusk sky was seared a blue white suddenly as the small group of guardsmen trekked across the plains towards Newlaiden. Keeping in the cover of the shoulder high crops, they reflected on how they ended up in this mess. They all looked skywards, Unsure of what the bright light was, and what it meant, but they knew it would mean more fighting.<p>

'I can't believe you thought a garrison duty would be an easy ride Grimes?' Nivvon jibed

'And it was? for two weeks...' Grimes joked

'And this can't be worse than fighting those nids can it?' added Private Bannerman, this was the first thing he had really said since leaving the town behind, which caused everyone to raise their heads to look at him.

Corporal Grant turned to the Commissar 'How did you end up on this rock anyway? You were just assigned to our company out of the blue?'

'I was travelling to be assigned to my first regiment. A bunch of us Commissars who had just been approved for service. This was my first warzone. We'd had only stopped off for planetary leave as the ship needed supplies.' She said wearily

'That's a Shitter!' Jules smirked, he had regained some of his strength and was walking with the help of Nivvon

'You're telling me, I was in the last shuttle waiting to head back when our Cruiser was blown out of the sky by the Tau attack. We were processed and reassigned with your regiment.'

'Well you don't need to sound so happy about being stuck with us.' Nivvon jibed

'I was more upset about being forced into battle with a hangover to be honest' Alishia chuckled

'Chance to get a hangover would be a fine thing.' Answered Bannerman.

'Cheer up Bannerman!' Jules cut in 'You're really ruining this war for us y'know!'

The group continued to laugh when the recognisable whine of a Tau aircraft caught their attention. Instinctively they all went to ground, Jules yelped in pain at the sudden movement. The group had managed very little to treat his burns other than removing as much melted uniform as possible and soaking a blanket to wrap over the wounds and cool them. The aircraft passed overhead, a huge Manta attack craft far larger than anything the Imperium used for planetary operations, it glided through the sky. Its sheer size seemed to defy its speed, whilst Imperial craft of that size could enter orbit, they were bulky and cumbersome, shaking the ground as they passed, but the Xeno craft just emitted a high pitched whine, the tall foliage hiding their location well enough.

'Must be getting close to the city' Grimes whispered, as if the craft would be able to hear him.

'Yeah, but we need transport.' Alishia replied 'The whole city will be surrounded soon, and we will never get in then.'

'Nivvon's doing a good job of carrying me, think you could lift all of us lad?' Jules laughed

Alishia gave him a stern look, She knew he was trying to lighten the mood, the sight of the Tau craft had brought to life how serious the groups predicament was. Her grip tightened on the power sword in frustration, Jules had let her keep use of it saying she would be more effective with it than he if it needed to be used.

'Come on guys, you know the planet. Anything nearby we can use?' She pleaded

'Everyone looked at each other, all lost for ideas, until Bannerman softly offered 'I don't know if there is anything specific, But the Agri workers always bought supplies to the city on skim-sleds pulled by Trakarts?'

'Yeah? Know where any are?' Grimes scoffed, Grant shoved him for comment

'This whole planet is a farm, Grimes! We can find something surely' The corporal snapped

'Exactly!' Bannerman piped, Clearly enjoying the praise from his idea.

'Soo, where are we headed?' Nivvon asked

'Let me see where we are?' Jules said wearily 'Stand me up.' Nivvon lifted the wounded sergeant to his feet, Jules surveyed the scene.

'Anything?' Grant pressed

'Yeah, think I see a farm house or a barn other side of that verge?'

Alishia bounced up and pointed her binoculars where Jules was pointing. 'Looks good, let's go!' She said, jogging towards the building without further discussion. The men grabbed their packs and lasguns and went after her. Jules and Nivvon struggled along.

'Ma'am, we can't keep up with you, the Sarg is hurt?' Nivvon called, obviously irritated at the groups burst of speed.

'Stay here, the Sarg needs to rest, we will come back for you.' She called back.

Nivvon went to call back, but Jules stopped him 'It's alright, I could use a rest.'

Nivvon clearly didn't like being left alone in the middle of a warzone, but he complied and helped Jules down, rearranging the crops to provide a little extra cover, but so he could still see along the nearby pathway.

* * *

><p>The Strike cruiser had become deathly quiet, after the riot of marching boots, chants and bellowed orders, there was relative quiet now the thunderhawks had departed and the Drop pods had been launched. The Inquisitorial team formed up behind their transport, a black Stormraven, with the 'I' of the Inquisition emblazoned on the wings and the tail. The 6 man team entered the vehicle, and Mal watched closely as the teams modified Tauros Venator was loaded to the stormraven. The cargo hold at the rear of the stormraven had to be extended to fit the large vehicle in, it sat with the rear of the chassis with in the back or the aircraft, this reduced the normal transport capacity, but the Inquisitorial team travelled as light as possible, and the rugged off roader had served them well. Malcolm had become very protective of 'Belle' as he'd dubbed her, seeing as he was the driver, by extension Belle was his, and not Inquisitorial property as was actually the case. He winced as the crane stopped causing Belle to swing beneath the craft, and closed his eyes as the support arms clanged against the chassis.<p>

'Mal, come on. We have work to do.' Josla called after him, He just gave a whine of desperation and walked up the boarding ramp in to the craft.

Josla settled into her flight seat, took her auto pistols from the holsters at her hips and rested them on her lap, The Stormravens seating was too tight for them to fit properly, she reached up and they attached to clips on the wall beneath a large Webber. Batty was opposite her, matching Webber above his seat, He was still inspecting his lasgun tentatively, a shotgun rested between his knees. Wyn was next to him, sat in silence eyes flickering, using his cognitors to review the mission information. Varner was towards the front of the ship, he had a battered book in his hands, and had his feet rested on a large brown leather bag. He looked more like a traveller than a trained killer.

Mal gave a last look out the side of the Stormraven at Belle before sitting down. His laspistol and shock maul where already above his seat. Jad walked out from the cockpit.

'Okay, expected flight time is 17 minutes, all gear should be loaded. Drop site should be quiet and away from the Marines assault. With any luck as they assault the city, we should be able to identify the targets location on descent.' Jad called over the whine of the engines starting up. 'Remember, the target should be separate from the main force, He is primarily a religious figure so he will be kept safe.'

'Yes Sir!' the team replied. Jad went to his seat, his large sword firmly secured above it, along with his bolt pistol. He sat down, and pulled the straps across himself, and began sending warp lightning arcing between his fingers. It used to make the team uncomfortable, but they had been working together for almost 6 years, they barely noticed the psyker wielding the power of the immaterium beside them.

The craft creaked as it lifted from the deck of the strike cruiser. The occupants feeling the artificial gravity of the strike cruiser drop away as they drifted from the hanger. Moments later they are shunted sideways as the craft accelerated forward towards the planet below.

* * *

><p>The first drop pods crashed to ground behind the Tau line at Newlaiden, timed perfectly the thunderhawk gunships swooped overhead spewing assault marines onto the midnight shrouded fields of Kethrin Prime. Both Dreadnoughts had landed amongst the Tau, The first fired its Frag cannon at a squad of XV8 battle suits, taking the left arm from one. The other charged a kroot squad, impaling a krootox on a blood talon whilst carving through the rest of the squad with a huge swing of the other clawed arm. From the rear of a White Thunderhawk descended the Death Company, the Marines driven insane by the Black Rage inside them. The squad fell up the Tau with righteous bloodlust, 3 where shot from the sky by the Tau firepower, but most landed amongst the unprepared Tau. 2 of the glistening white suits of armour landed upon a Riptide Battle suit, Both hacking at the armoured giant with their chain swords. Chaplain Drake was with the Death Company slaughtering with methodical calm amongst the gruesome chaos, directing the fury of his fallen brothers at the Tau. There was a hiss Thump as one of the marines upon the towering battle suit fired his infernus pistol into the colossus' head at point blank range. The suit twitched, the pilot inside having lost his eyes to the discharge from the sensor system being incinerated. The suit flailed wildly and fell, crushing Tau men and machines, the Marines atop the giant were lost in the carnage of the falling battle suit.<p>

The initial assault was now joined by the supporting armour that had now been dropped by thunderhawk onto the plains. 2 Baal Predators let their assault cannons loose on the Tau line, but by now the Tau had started to form a coherent defence. The final Predator, an Annihilator, sniped at the heavy elements of the enemy force. Lastly a Land raider Redeemer slammed to the floor, treads turning before it landed. The metal behemoth charged the lines, ramming a transport and dropping its assault hatch to reveal the squad inside. Librarian Collus stepped into the breach, his honour guard squad forming up behind him. With a haunting cry Collus unleashed a blood red beam of energy from his hand, striking out into the enemy ranks. The final part of the Sanguine Dragons terrible attack was signalled by a crackle of energy, and a whoosh of displaced air as Chief Sanguinary Priest Maddox teleported in with 5 assault terminators. They marched relentlessly forward, cutting a swathe through the Tau lines.

The Tau force, though much larger, could not handle the sudden, close range assault from the Sanguine Dragons. They quickly broke apart and fled the onslaught. Collus ordered a containment of the immediate area surrounding the city, He would have time to pursue the Xenos later, if he left his forces stretched too thin, they could be quickly eradicated during a counter attack.


	5. Chapter 4

The Stormraven touched down unnoticed in the cover of a farm yard, the flashes of explosions and plumes of smoke from the Space Marine assault visible on the horizon. Varner swept out the front ramp, his laspistol levelled in front of him, a large serrated knife held in his right hand.

Josla & Batty covered the side entrance, Josla with an Auto pistol in each hand pointing opposite directions, whilst Batty had his Lasgun up to his shoulder, both moved to the rear of the craft, past each other and back to the front again. Mal rushed to the back of the Stormraven, checking on Belle. After a cursory inspection, he hit the release button. The supporting arms recoiling and the crane lowered the vehicle to the ground.

Jad and Wyn paced down the front ramp together. 'The only sizable Tau force that isn't at Newlaiden is here.' Wyn gestured to the data slate with a mechandrite.

'Burron Lammer?' Jad questioned

'Yes, a small village, but it seems the enemy have performed a town by town sweep with this strike force, clearing the surrounding areas of resistance before they assault the main force.'

'No other large forces?'

'There is the original landing site, here' Wyn zoomed the display on the area 'But our intel suggests Ethereals like to remain a little closer to the main force, even they will avoid any serious confrontations unless is necessary.'

'So the target is probably using the sweep as a display of power, showing the warriors he is with them.'

'It seems the statistically most likely course of action for them, Yes'

The hiss crack of a lasgun sparked their attention. Batty had spotted something and taken a shot. Jad could not see anything as the target was hidden behind a barn from where he was standing.

'What do we have Batty?' He said quickly leaving Wyn on the ramp, and dashing past Varner who had taken a crouch position by the leg of the Stormraven.

'Light skimmers, and a transport. Broken formation, looks like they are runners from the Dragons strike. But they are heading straight at us.' Batty replied.

'Take position, in the building to your left, Josla get on the Tauros, man the gun turret, Varner hold position.'

Confirmations came in from all 3 of the team 'Wyn, where are you?'

'In the vessel, getting my gear' Wyn replied flatly

'Excellent, Take your time!' Jadden replied

'Really?'

'No! Hurry up! Mal how's Belle? She ready?'

'On the floor, moving to cover you, J is in place'

'Perfect' Jad chuckled, and with the sound of electricity, he blinked to the roof top in front of the Stormraven. He looked out over the plains, Batty was right, two Piranha skimmers headed towards them, the transport was slightly away from them, but would no doubt pile in if the skimmers were hit.

The veil of Kethrin Primes night was around them, the skimmers would struggle to see them, but Batty had let off his shot way to early, and probably alerted the skimmers to their rough location and a good spread of that plasma weaponry would take them all out. This had to be quick, everyone had a job on this mission, and if anyone was injured, or worse the mission would be compromised. He watched the skimmers approach closely. They formed up on approach to the farm, the Devilfish pulled closer too, but he couldn't tell if the shot at them had been noticed, or they just considered the farm a potential stop off following the battle.

The vehicles cruised up to the barn Jad was on, the driver of one leaning out from under the cockpit, surveying the scene. Jad was tense, He would have preferred to have got a clean get away from the drop site. Leave no evidence of their arrival, which would guarantee them a quiet pickup spot and make the likelihood of them being followed much reduced. Jad checked the team, Batty was just visible in the ground floor window of the farm house, Varner had stayed put by the drop ship. Mal was hidden behind that ready to move if needed, Josla on the mounted Auto cannon. They had to sacrifice the multilaser to allow transport room in the back for the whole team. Wyn could be seen at the base of the barn, having retrieved his power axe and meltagun.

The lead Piranha was suddenly struck by an explosion, the second was riddled with Lasgun fire. Jad searched the scene, his team had taken cover on instinct, the mystery assault coming from an irrigation ditch across from the farm. A figure in a black coat burst from cover, followed by 3 men in guard uniforms, Jad didn't have time to question this and order this team to secure the scene.

'Take the Tau out, subdue the unknown party, Alive if possible. Lethal force only if necessary.' He bellowed, taking a running jump from the roof.

* * *

><p>Alishia had ordered the attack on the Tau skimmers, the explosions that had erupted from Newlaiden had spooked her and the men. She needed to get to the Farm house get transport, or at least shelter. She wasn't going to be in the open when whatever had caused the destruction came her way. Grimes had used their last krak grenade on one of the skimmers, and luckily taken it out, it sank the ground as its engine failed, but its passengers had survived however.<p>

She had burst from cover and charged, just to stop the other skimmer from turning and incinerating her with its burst cannon. She reached the second skimmer, dived and plunged the power sword into the fin on the side, sparks flew from the drone mounted on the end as the sword slid through its circuits. Using her momentum she swung around the hilt of the embedded sword and lay prone on the fin, brought her bolt pistol up shooting both Tau with clean headshots. She looked up to see both occupants of the other skimmer torn apart by heavy fire, looking for the source, she saw a heavy off road vehicle with an auto cannon firing on the enemy vehicle, a fierce looking woman on the gun.

There was a crack of thunder and 4 charred bodies of Fire Warriors landed by the Piranha she was on. She heaved the power sword from the drone and dived for the transport. Another Fire warrior flew from behind the transport, bisected from shoulder to groin, she rounded the transport, and raised her sword to a flash of movement coming at her and felt something clash with her blade, sparks flying everywhere.

She stood, seeing stars from the sparks, breathing heavy, waiting for more movement but everything was still. She waited for her vision to clear, she could make out the forms of Grant, Grimes and Bannerman across from her the other side of the transport. A dark silhouette in front of her, putting weight on her blade. She heard movement behind her and the rumble of an engine somewhere nearby.

Alishia blinked forcefully, trying to correct her vision, and slowly her vision became clear. The guardsmen where pointing their lasguns at the figure before her, but were trembling visibly. The outline of the man before her becoming clear, a long dark coat billowed in the breeze, the tip of a blade pointed at her resting on her power sword. Her eyes moved down the blade, up the arm of the coat to a face, Dark ruffled hair swept to the side, framed an intrigued expression. There was a strange metallic tattoo around his left eye, sweeping back down his face and onto his neck, continuing under the coat. Warm brown eyes inspected her, the man raised an eye brow...

'Nice coat'

'Yeah, What?' Alishia was completely thrown

'I said, nice coat' the mysterious figure repeated, lifting his sword. The Commissar suddenly regained her composure.

'Who the Frak are you?' She moved her sword to challenge the stranger, there was the sound of a shotgun being pumped behind her, and the barrel was pushed against her head.

'It's okay, lower the gun.' said the figure

'You sure about that?' came the reply from behind the shotgun

'Yeah, I'll be fine' smiled the figure. He touched his blade against hers and gently but firmly moved it aside, and moved closer to her. She held her breath, the figure towered over her.

'I'm Jadden, this is my team, nice to meet you.'

'Team? What Team?' Bannerman cut across the conversation.

'An Inquisition strike team, here to assist with the liberation of Kethrin Prime.' he replied to Bannerman, but kept looking at Alishia

'Your here to liberate a whole planet?' Grimes replied puzzled

'Not just us, did you not see the massive Marine strike on the city, it was visible from here? Or the Navy engagement last night?' came a condescending reply from behind her, she presumed it was shotgun guy.

'There are reinforcements? Thank the Throne!' Grant exclaimed

'You can lower your flashlights now fellas' came a low liquid voice, the men all looked to her, she nodded and the three relaxed as if a massive weight had been lifted. She turned to see 2 men behind her, neither of which looked any more like a part of the Inquisition than did Jadden.

'Sup' said the shotgun guy, the other, a huge man, not just tall like Jadden, but wide and made of muscle, just nodded.

'Why don't we relax, and find out what is going on?' Jadden offered with a smile

* * *

><p>Geart had been screaming at every officer he could find since the blackout during the fleet engagement. He still had no Idea what had happened, they had lost everything suddenly about 9 hours ago, Comms, lighting, even the artificial gravity had failed. Geart was floating around his Office for almost half an hour until the gravity came back and he crashed to floor, the lighting took another hour to get up and running.<p>

Poiller was nowhere to be found, nobody knew what had happened, or where they were, the Bridge was under lockdown due to the blackout, and nobody could contact the admiral, or even work out if he was still alive. He was now making his way to the observation deck to see what had happened, but without the turbo lifts he was force to walk, without knowing his way around the ship he had got lost several times, but had at least managed to pull 2 Majors to him to assist with the organisation of the ship in the admirals unavailability.

Geart reached the Observation deck and the doors were half shut but bent off the frame, Geart reached for his plasma pistol on reflex, the accompanying Majors retrieved their side arms too. Geart gestured to one of them, Major Craft, to enter the deck after an all clear he entered himself, followed by the other officer, Major Hentol. The sight that presented itself to him was beyond anything he would have guessed.

The floor was dented and buckled, covered in the shattering remains of the viewing glass, massive slabs of high density glass meters across. The blast shield had deployed when the window had broken, preventing him from seeing out, but most interestingly a large white tube, made from a crystalline material lay against one wall, it had clearly bounced against the doors, causing the damage and came to rest against the opposite entrance. But where had it come from? Could anybody have survived its crash through the observation glass?

The three men cautiously approached the vessel, a crash from within the Xeno object startled them and they took cover behind blocks of glass. Watching closely, a small blue face appeared from behind craft, which Geart had by now worked out was an escape pod. Hentol levelled his pistol.

'Freeze, you are aboard an Imperial vessel. Surrender at once!'

The blue face ducked back behind the pod. Hushed tones could be heard, after several moments, the squared barrel of a pulse carbine slid out and fire on the officers. The plasma pulse hit the glass protecting Geart, hissing and turning the glass a milky white.

'Son of a...' Geart exclaimed, returning fire with his pistol.

The Tau gunman dived from cover and sheltered behind another glass boulder. Another followed but was flanked by a well place las round from Hentol, Craft began a manoeuvre around to get a better field of fire, but was forced into cover by the fire from the enemy.

The flanked Xeno released bubbling yelping sounds, pleading to his kin for aid. Hentol took aim, silenced him with a neat shot, ducking back into cover from the return fire.

Geart risked a glance out, and counted 2 gunners, but they obviously had superior range and rate of fire over him with the compact rifles they had. Geart had to use the numbers to his advantage.

'Craft?' he called, trusting the Tau were not capable of understanding him.

'Sir!' he nodded, awaiting Gearts orders.

'Continue your run around the room, Ill cover you. Hentol?'

'Aye'

'I want one of those swine alive! We need to find out what the hell is going on, and they may be able to tell us.' Geart said with a sneer. He would rather just shoot them both, but needs must.

Geart and Hentol raised from cover and fired, Geart kept his shot high, the ball of plasma hitting the wall behind the target, Hentol let loose a volley of shots into the glass barricade. Grant had made his run, and was now across the viewing hall with a nice wide view on the targets. He left a shot fly and caught the Tau behind the escape pod in the shoulder, there was a pained sound and the injured alien dropped its gun. Hentol made a run, charging towards the alien aggressors. Geart watched on coldly as the remaining pulse carbine filled Hentol with white hot fire, Geart took aim, blasting the head off Hentols killer. Grant moved from cover, and cautiously approached. The survivor was flailing, trying to reach the weapon but the pain in its shoulder was too great.

Craft kicked the pulse carbine away, and held the now captive Xeno at gun point. Geart knelt by Hentols ruined body, he was dead, Geart closed Hentols blank eyes and whispered a prayer for his soul to reach the emperor. He stood, waited a moment and walked to Craft. Looked at the body of Hentol's murderer and gave the corpse a swift kick.

'Xeno scum' he spat. Then slowly turning to Grant. 'You hurt Major?'

'No Sir!' came the assertive reply.

'Then take that,' he pointed to the terrified creature on the floor 'to a cell, I'm going to see if we have anyone who can translate for us. Then we can find out what the frak happened here.'

'At once General'

'Oh and Craft' Craft turned back to the grizzled General

'Good work'

'Thank you Sir'

* * *

><p>The reports were not good. The main portion of the Cadre was decimated, the fleet was silent and Nen'sho had a Gue'la Marine force standing between him and the last real objective of his campaign. If he took the capitol, he could begin reinforcing this world, but while there was still resistance he couldn't risk the resources, and Aun'El Cha'riss Uanta would not consent to any civilian earth and water caste settlers until the world was secure. He had ordered a return to the drop site, he was in the open after securing the villages, and any remnant forces would hopefully head back to the drop site too.<p>

The Aun would not be happy about this. But then nor was he, but he could not have done anything. The fleet failed to hold the enemy from reaching the surface, and he did not trust Ele'ty to not undermine him if he had sent him to secure the surrounding villages with a supporting officer.

Besides, He would likely have been killed in the marine attack, so at least he could counter them rather than the whole campaign have ended there and then. He would weather the Ethereals questioning and reclaim glory from the jaws of defeat.

'Shas'El Jut'an, have we received any news of survivors from the Gue'la Strike?' he questioned through the comms.

'Some units have returned Shas'O. A number of squads have returned, though only those with dedicated transports, 3 Crisis squads have returned, though none were at full capacity, and of those that did return, much damage has been sustained. Only one of the Riptides survived, the other is confirmed as destroyed'

Nen'sho let loose a groan of frustration, At least his strike force was untouched.

He expected a Gue'la follow up action soon. And he had to assume the fleet was destroyed, even if only a small enemy force had landed, they could have any number of reinforcements waiting in orbit. Nen'sho had to make a decisive move, but he had few options left. He would regroup and speak the Aun'El.

'Shas'O, incoming transmission from Manta gunship' came the comms unit in his ear

'Go ahead'

'Shas'O, we have performed an atmospheric run' Said the Manta pilot

'Right, what have you found?'

'Well there was a lot of static up there, I don't even know that we are getting accurate...' Nen'sho cut him off

'Just tell me what you found, you wouldn't have made contact if it wasn't important!'

'The entire fleet is just drifting, completely silent, the Gue'la vessels are the same all just drifting loose.'

'Any sign of what caused it.'

'The static indicates a drive explosion, but we couldn't identify exactly where it came from, somewhere further out in the system, and there was an energy signature from a vessel, but it was faint and we couldn't track it far, it went to the far side of the planet, the interference cut our sensors off.'

'I appreciate the contact'

'Our pleasure Shas'O, signing off'

The commander was puzzled, it seemed as though both fleets had been simultaneously incapacitated. The Gue'la were without support too. Nen'sho might be able to save this campaign after all.

* * *

><p>Nivvon was struggling to stay awake, Sergeant Jules had insisted he would take a watch when Nivvon wanted a break, but he just didn't trust his wounded officer to be able to keep them safe. He had been up all night, the first rays of sunshine came from over the hills. The sudden visibility making him feel suddenly exposed. Jules stirred a little, then jerked awake.<p>

'Morning Sir'

'Morning? I thought I was supposed to take a watch?'

'You needed the rest sir.' Nivvon stated flatly 'And it's not morning anyway, only just gone midnight I would guess.'

'Well I'm ready, get some sleep.' He slowly pushed himself upright, the burnt flesh feeling tight, it seared with pain at every movement.

'Don't think I have time for that.' Nivvon knelt up and put his grenade launcher to his shoulder, he only had two grenades left, but it was his favoured weapon. The Lasgun at his side remained untouched.

Jules peered out into the dull haze, roughly making out a small group of figures heading towards them.

'Ah, Alishia's back' he smiled 'Don't mind having her around I must say, much easier on the eye than the rest of..'

'It's not the group!' Nivvon Interrupted 'They are coming from the wrong direction'

'You sure? Jules unclipped his laspistol, weakly lifting it

'One minute!' Nivvon snapped, The sergeants light attitude clearly grating on Nivvon is his sleep deprived state. 'Tau, five of them.'

'Right, they are heading past us. Just lay low' Jules whispered. Nivvon fired the launcher the blast landing far beyond the group.

'You're too tired for this shit Nivvon' Jules said angrily

He took aim and fired his pistol. The shot hit the target on the shoulder, but the armour plate stopped the round. Nivvon dropped the launcher 'Piece of Groxshit!' he cursed grabbing the lasgun. He fired blind on full auto, his usually controlled volleys lost to exhaustion. He scored a lucky leg shot, but otherwise just wasted shots.

Jules yelled for him to stop firing and blacked out. The sudden fire fight putting too much strain on him. There was white hot pain in Nivvons chest, the shot from the Rail rifle had gone straight through him. His vision swam and he fell forward, he lay there a moment and just saw the foot of a tau pass in front of him as he slipped away.


	6. Chapter 5

The forces had regrouped after the initial assault, Losses had been minimal. Only 5 brothers, and Brother Ctholus' Dreadnought chassis had lost a Blood Talon, but was otherwise operational. Collus stood with Maddox at the gates of the city. His Terminator Armour stained with the blood of Tau warriors. It had taken time for them to gain access to the city, the men inside had been on alert for several weeks. They were too shaken by the sudden development of the Dragons assault, that in the panic they refused to answer calls made to open the gate. Collus had to send an Assault squad over the walls to calm the guards.

He was now overseeing the transport of the marines into the city. He would ensure that they could properly prepare the attack, and that the city was not lost before proceeding. He was also concerned about the fleet, he had seized the initiative to ensure deployment to the planet, but the unexpected destruction of the Tau warship had rendered contact with the strike cruiser difficult. As far as he could decipher from the messages, every other ship had been disabled in the blast, the destruction of the drive core releasing a cataclysmic EMP frying all the circuits of the other ships nearby.

Even the marines vessel had not escaped unharmed. Whilst it had been shielded by the Tau line, the EMP had burnt out all its targeting, and its lance batteries were completely inoperable, leaving it unarmed but mobile.

Collus had put his tactical squads on the wall in case of a counter attack. But they had reported no movement other than lone survivors emerging from downed vehicles who made a run for cover. They were exterminated with ruthless precision. The rest of the force he had gathered in a square behind the main gates. He needed to keep the momentum up, but without the Imperial guard to hold ground, the marines were just too few in number for the job at hand.

There was a bellow of rage behind him, he turned to see Chaplain Drake tumble down the stairway from the Square above. A Marine clad in the icy white of the death company dived after the warrior priest, landing forcefully on his prone form. Maddox strode toward the brawling pair of marines, the clash of black and white armour a parody of the struggle going on between the pair. Drake was being over powered, the crazed creature attacking him had his hands around his skull helmet and was squeezing. There was a groan from the helmet as the lenses cracked under the pressure. Maddox activated his power sword, taking a large swing at the white figure.

The sword carved through the marine, removing his head swiftly and cleanly. Drake grunted as he heaved the body from atop him, he stood and reached for his helmet. The seal hissed as he released the pressure, but the helmet did not lift over his head, the damage causing it to remain in place. Drake wheezed through the grill 'Kindly fetch a techmarine... please?'

Collus nodded to a nearby marine to accede to the troubled chaplains request. He and Maddox looked at Drake, then to each other. They both burst out laughing at their brothers predicament. Woeful as the loss of a marine to the Black Rage was, the site of a mighty Chaplain struggling with his helmet was a comedic event a marine rarely got to enjoy.

'This is not funny, I cannot see!'

The Chaplain's chastisement only increasing the amusement.

*** *** *** ***  
>Alishia had convinced him to go and pick up 2 of her men who had been left behind due to injuries. He really needed to proceed with the mission, but somehow she managed to get his team to route for her and insist they save the 'brave guardsmen they left behind'. Jad didn't like it, he sympathised of course, but he couldn't risk the Ethereal jumping the planet or the Sanguine Dragons attacking and taking him out. His orders where to take him alive, or not at all. Vigilem was very clear on that, the fact that he would not, or could not tell him why he needed him alive told him this was a questionable assignment. The vague ones always where. The wily Inquisitor may present a puritan face to his operations, but the reality was very different. If it helped stop Xeno threats it was an option for Vigilem.<p>

He sat on the back of the Tauros, Josla was on the gun, Varner upfront with Mal. Commissar Haynes and Corporal Grant where in the back with him and Batty. Wyn had jury rigged 3 Trakarts from the farm, light off road vehicles that ran on two tracks powered by a small engine, and he, Grimes and Bannerman had taken one each. They should be enough to get the 6 of them to Newlaiden, which Jad was confident was now secured by the Sanguine Dragons. They could then proceed with the main objective.

'So What going on with fleet, I haven't seen a single imperial craft other than yours?' Grant asked.

Josla turned from the Auto cannon 'Massive shitstorm with the Navy, something blew up and took out a load of ships'

'Yeah, didn't really find out what happened, the Marines left the navy behind and made for the planet.' Batty added

'Why did they leave them behind' Grant asked

'Needed a foot hold on the planet. Don't want to give the Tau a chance to set up a gun line.' Josla added

The vehicle lurched suddenly to a halt, Varner stood and turned to the passengers, 'It's not looking good'

Grant looked to Alishia and jumped from the transport. Alishia gave Jad a worried look and followed him.

She slowly walked up to the site where they had left Nivvon and Jules, two prone forms lay before here, the Guard uniforms tattered and torn, one had a large hole blown out its torso. Grimes had park close, his trakart obscuring the identities of the bodies. He turned in the saddle, looked at his comrades and shook his head. Alishia heart sank, she had told the men to stay behind. If she hadn't been so impulsive she could have been there, taken them along and kept them safe. She had lost men before, but that was unavoidable, this was her fault.

Corporal Grant dashed toward the bodies, Nivvon had a massive wound, a shot had gone straight through his body. Jules had taken a single shot to the head, close range. Didn't look like he'd been able to fight back. Bannerman had started weeping, Grimes, put a hand on his shoulder, and muttered a prayer for the fallen soldiers.

Mal hopped out of Belle, gave her a cursory check and walked to Jadden. 'What now then?' he said casually 'No point hanging on here.'

Mal never had been the most sensitive person in the world 'We get them set up, make sure they can make it to the city, and then head to our objective.' He said dryly, though it was clear he felt for the group, he couldn't bring people back from the dead. 'They will have to mourn when they are back in the city, it evidently too dangerous out here.'

'Not a chance!' Alishia forced her way into the discussion 'We have been running since this shit started, We want to hit back.'

'I understand losing people is tough, but...' Jadden started, but the commissar was too angry to listen.

'Don't give me that, I ordered them to stay behind, I got them killed!' She screamed.

'It's a warzone, it happens' he replied calmly. Alishia threw a wild haymaker, Jadden easily side-stepped it. 'I think you should calm down.' he said. Varner had readied himself to pile in. Neither of them really considered Alishia a threat. She was punching wildly, but had no form in her enraged state.

'Don't tell me to calm down, you just drop in on us, don't tell us why your here and expect to just dump us first chance you get to go glory hunting!'

'Why does everyone think I'm a glory hunter?' Jad asked rhetorically, whilst catching a punch and spinning Alishia round, to prevent further attacks.'

'Get off me!' she yelled. Jad looked at Varner.

'I'm gonna take her away for a while, you're in charge.' Varner nodded as Jad and Alishia disappeared in a crackle of electricity. Varner could just make out the flash of them rematerializing several hundred meters away beside a small cluster of trees.

'Okay, let's all just relax.' Varner turned to the others 'Don't want anyone else kicking off, 'cause I won't be as gentle.'

'Where have they gone?' Grant asked sternly.

Varner pointed to the trees. 'There!'

'But how?'

'Strange psyker powers, You get used to them' shrugged the big man 'Batty, I think we're gonna be stuck for a while. Can't have a woman giving away our position, Jad will calm her and then we will move out. Prepare some food!'

'I wish you were in charge more often!' Batty replied cheerfully.

'Come, join us!' Varner turned to the three guardsmen. 'Think you need to eat and tell stories, best way to deal with death'

'Best way to deal with most things, in fact' Batty added.

Mal rolled Belle forward and the group unloaded by the side, just away from Jules and Nivvon.

Josla put a hand on Grants shoulder, 'We will sort the food. Go put your men at peace, and join us when you're ready.'

*** *** *** ***  
>Geart put a strong right hand into the Aliens ribs, followed by a left to the stomach. Major Craft had sent an order to the acolytes of the administratum on board to send anyone who could translate Tau, though the General had insisted on starting the interrogation as soon as possible. He had managed to secure a small group of guardsmen to get some order on the ship, and they had helped clear a cell for the prisoner. Very slowly they were starting to get order back. But outside the armoured hull of the ship, was a total mystery. On top of the usual problems, a lot of the crew were starting to show sign of stress from being trapped on the ship with no sign of escape. The Navy enforcers had begun patrolling the halls silencing anyone who was disrupting the peace.<p>

'Shhhkk.. anson. Repeat this is Admiral Swanson.' Came a booming voice over the Vox system. 'We have started regaining control of the vessel. Would all senior Navy and Guard personnel please report to the bridge?'

General Geart stopped his assault on the Xeno prisoner. 'Frakking finally!' He exclaimed. 'Guard this one, if the quill pushers can find a translator send him here, and let me know!'

'Aye Sir!' Craft replied.

'I'm gonna go get some order back on this ship' He stated, walking from the room he lifted his jacket from the top of the door.'

Craft was left with the prisoner, the two guardsmen with him looking uncomfortable in its presence. Craft, walked up to the creature, its blank eyes looked at him. He held the beings head in his hand, and moved it around, getting a good look at the face before him. And dribble of Black blue blood from its mouth covered the Majors hand. The major pulled his hand away, and observed the viscous substance, suddenly giving a violent backhand to the chained up source of the fluid. He grabbed a towel from the gurney beside him and wiped his hand. He turned back to the Tau and wiped its mouth clean of the blood.

'Get it cleaned up, the General will be unhappy if she dies.' He ordered on of the guardsmen.

'Yes Sir!'

Major Craft wondered to himself. This broken alien wasn't an evil menace. He had fought many times for the guard, he had seen Ork raids and chaotic incursions, and he always saw the horror of his foe, driving him to fight on. But this creature was so slight, so unimposing, Craft felt no hatred for it though he had been told he should. He turned and left the cell. He straightened his uniform and checked his parting in the shined surface of an Aquila on the wall opposite. He turned and headed down the hall, the administratum wouldn't need to be involved this time. He was sure he could get by without a translator.

*** *** *** ***  
>The General stepped onto the bridge, Admiral Swanson was there frantically pressing buttons and yelling orders. None of his supporting staff were on the bridge, but Poiller was there, looking lost and confused.<p>

'General!' he exclaimed.

'Where the hell have you been!' Geart growled.

'Looking for you Sir? I was knocked out during the attack, I woke up several hours ago and went to your quarters but you had left them?'

'Well you here now. Stay still and be quiet.' The general swept past the young adjutant 'Admiral, what the hell is going on!'  
>Swanson didn't even look up from his pulpit 'Blast from the enemy's flagship going critical knocked out most of the systems on ship, and it would seem the whole fleet. From what I can tell most of the Tau fleet was crippled but are still between us and the planet. We have lost both heavy cruisers, several of the light cruisers, and a fist full of escorts.'<p>

'And the enemy fleet?'

'Your guess is as good as mine.' The admiral stated calmly. 'Now as soon as I am able I'll try and drop you off on the planet, however that is not why I asked you here.'

'Okay…' Geart resented not being in charge, but until this was a ground assault he had no real power.

'Since the loss of power I have conscripted crew going rogue, damaged systems coming out of every orifice, and no contact with the rest of the armada. Could you please pick one of those problems and help me with it.' He said turning to face Geart at last.

'Ill grab as many men as I can, and Ill get you crew in line. Then they can help with your other problems.'

'Excellent.' The admiral went to turn back, but Geart cut in again.

'We have an enemy prisoner on board by the way.'

'What? How? Could there be others? What have they done to my ship!' The Admiral all of a sudden very animated lunged at Geart, grabbing his jacket and pulling him close, searching his eyes for answers. Geart calmly moved Swanson's hands from him and stated.

'Don't panic, it was an escape pod through the observation glass. I dealt with it, I don't believe there are any survivors other than the prisoner. But I will add it to my agenda.'

'Yes, yes of course' The Admiral collecting himself once more 'Good work, General.'

'Quite' Geart replied. 'Come Poiller! Let's get moving.'

'Yes Sir!' Poiller chirped.

The General ordered the first group of Guardsmen he saw to fall in with him. He would need to have presence if he was going to get the ship under control so he could land on that planet. He also sent Poiller back to his quarters for a new uniform for them both. He needed to look like he was taking control.

He proceeded to march through the ship taking guard squads and placing them at intersections, while he consulted an Enforcer crew as to what needed doing.

'Anyone who is basic crew will have a wrist mounted tag. It will tell you the section and deck they are assigned to.' Said the squads officer, a middle aged man with a large moustache that brushed against his visor. 'If you can at least make sure everyone is on the correct part of the ship, the enforcers can get them to the right jobs.

'I'll see to it then, do you have a vox unit so I can contact the admiral whilst on the move?' Geart quizzed.

'I don't have that sort of authority, but you can take this.' Pulling a small vox transmitter from his belt. 'Its my back up, I'm on channel Alpha-36. The group is the section of the ship and the actual number is the squad number. Filter through some of the channels to speak get different teams. But I have no idea who is going to be operating.'

'That will do nicely, Thank you' Geart gave the man a polite salute and waved his group on. He was prepared to scour the entire ship to get his campaign back on track.

*** *** *** ***  
>Aun'El Cha'riss Uanta paced silently across the deck on the Gunship. Letting the news of the losses wash over him, he could still barely believe the savagery of the Gue'la at times. Even the Kroot, animalistic as they were, fought with a certain grace and fluidity, but the transmitted pict footage he had been shown was a display of utter brutality.<p>

The shas'vre delivering the report droned on about lost men and equipment. Even one of the new XV104's had been taken down. A sizable investment wasted, and before the main campaign had really started. Nen'sho would have a lot of explaining to do. Cha'riss would not be considered to be the next Aun'O if his campaigns failed and he wasted resources. He looked up and the figure in question was pacing through the camp. He was a large figure, even amongst the Fire caste, his control suit stretched across his muscled frame.

'It seems your campaign is failing Shas'O!'

'Honourable Aun'El, this is but a first strike, we would have expected it to have been fierce. The Kor'vattra has…' Cha'riss cut him off with a wave.

'Do not trouble me with accusations made of the fleet. From what I can see they managed to disable to majority of the Gue'la vessels through great sacrifice, and it was but a small portion of the enemy force that landed and yet still decimated your ground force? He asked rhetorically, he paused just long enough for Nen'sho to start a reply before continuing.

'Indeed, the reports I have received from Ele'ty would suggest a general disinterest in executing the campaign effectively' Nen'sho stiffened and the sound of the Por'vre. 'He claims you sent a minimal force to track down a group of assassins who made an attempt on his life.'

'They were a small group of barely equipped survivors, and Ele'ty got shot at during his failed attempt to show them the light of the Greater Good.' Neh'sho hissed 'I will not blamed for his pathetic reaction to finding himself in a warzone instead of a library!'

Cha'riss knew Nen'sho and Ele'ty did not get on, indeed far too much of his time was taken up dealing with their arguments. He was fully aware that the Ambassador was probably inflating the truth to get his own way and that Nen'sho was a perfectly sound commander, he probably made the right call, but as Aun'El he needed to take control of this and give Nen'sho the push to put things right. He moved towards the muscled figure before him, took a deep breath in and fixed his gaze on Nen'sho.

'You will recover from this counter attack.'

'I will recover the from the counter attack' Nen'sho slurred after him.

'You will complete the siege on the city.'

'I will complete the siege…'

'And claim this world for the Greater Good.

'…Greater Good.' Nen'sho finished, and shook his head sleepily, his vision slowly focussed back on Cha'riss.

'Go on then' He smiled, gesturing the Shas'O away from the deck of the Manta.

'At once, Sir!' Nen'sho boomed confidently, turning and briskly walking back into the camp, yelling orders at men to prepare. Cha'riss gave a quick glance to the guards to his side, both looking lost after the effects of his pheromones. He paced back inside the Manta and took a seat in his chair deep within the armoured hull.

*** *** *** ***  
>Alishia felt her knees buckle as she rematerialized, she fell and vomited violently. She had been struggling with Jadden's grip one moment, and was weak and sick the next. Jad knelt next to her and rubbed her back.<p>

'That happens to everyone the first time' he said softly 'Drinking will help.' He passed her a canteen from within his coat.

'What the hell just happened?' She gasped.

'I had to blink you away from the group, you were distressing them, needed to calm you down.'

'Blink me away?'

'Oh, I teleported you.' He said slightly proud of himself, but Alishia rolled back on her heels and grabbed her bolt pistol.

'You're a Psyker?' She sternly looked at the man before her. She was clearly running through the events of the past few hours, wondering how she could not have known.

'Yup, you'll want to cock that so there is a round in the barrel…' She turned her weapon to the side to check, Jad moved with startling speed and took the gun from her grasp.

'Will you just relax for a minute' he said gently placing the gun on the ground behind him. 'I assumed you knew considering you saw me take out the squad at the Farm house. Why did you think your guys pointed their guns at me and not anyone else?'

'I don't know, I didn't make the link. Where are we?

'Just a few hundred metres from the group,' he gestured to his left, the outline of the truck visible in the distance. 'But you were trying to take my head off, so I thought we could take some time out?'

He stood slowly, and held out a hand to help her up. She inspected the hand, it had a small line of the metallic colouring like the tattoo on his face on the back of the hand, disappearing under the coat. Tentatively taking hold, she allowed him to lift her from ground onto her feet. She brushed herself down, noticing the puddle she had created a moment ago and sidestepped away.

'This is my first fight y'know?' she said after a long silence. 'As a proper commissar anyway.'

'Hmm, thought you guys where here on garrison following one of the Hive fleets attacks?

'The guys are, I was just unlucky. This was my last stop on route to be assigned properly at the Eye.'

'I wouldn't call missing out on that too unlucky?' Jad replied quietly 'It's an awful place, where awful things happen so often and to so many, you can feel it staining your soul.'

'But at least I could make a difference there? Not just run across a planet until I get myself and my squad shot.'

'But that's not what you've done, you have rallied your squad together, got them to keep fighting against the odds, and taken out the enemy where you can? Sounds like exactly what commissars are for to me.' Jad smiled.

'And what about Sergeant Jules? Nivvon? I left them behind to be slaughtered!' she tensed with anger again 'and what about everyone else who has been killed?'

'Trust me, that's far better than shooting them yourself, which commissars are far better known for?'

'That would be if they had deserted, but they didn't, they just got killed.'

'Look I understand, this is the first time you have had responsibility over anyone, and when they die, it affects you. But its war.'

'And what if I could have stopped it, what then?'

'Then you deal with it, you think I never had to watch my friends die doing this? Jad snapped 'What did you think you'd be doing? Living up to the promotional material, leading glorious charges and getting medals?'

'I don't know, but not this!' Alishia screamed at him, the rage bubbling over again. He softly put his hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry, I forget what it's like early on.' He whispered 'I know it never quite works out how you expect.'

'Yeah, not exactly. Anyway, I'm quite sick of crying now? She laughed softly, obviously wanting to change the subject. There was a pause, Alishia took a couple of steps to a large smooth rock and sat on it. 'So, teleporting?'

'Yeah?' Jad chuckled to himself.

'Any other strange things I should know about?' she asked as Jad moved over to her. They continued to talk for some time.


	7. Chapter 6

**Uncharacteristic author note - Spot the secret joke in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The sound of marching boots on metal was deeply agreeable to General Geart. It was the sound of order, of power, of his campaign getting back on track. As he looked over the men of his 34th Collodian, he allowed himself a smile, Admiral Swanson had managed to get the ship moving in the correct direction, and made intermittent contact with some of the fleet.<p>

Provided the Tau fleet wasn't fully recovered, he would be able to get onto the planet with the next 4 hours. Geart was confident that as he was still alive, the Tau had not managed to recover enough to blow the Imperial fleet from the void, they were in at least a poor shape as they were if not worse. He still had not heard about anyone being possibly available to interrogate his prisoner, but he wasn't really surprised. From what he understood, it was always the Tau who approached them with translators ready, trying to turn them with the heretical Greater Good.

Major Craft had reappeared shortly, advising the prisoner was secured, then drifted off again. The General was more concerned with sorting the ship now, the prisoner was a nice idea when they didn't know anything, but now they could go ahead with the attack.

The men were forming up, not too many gaps in the line, and only a few sentinels had been too badly damaged during the battle to take a further role in the campaign. All the tanks and APC's had been securely strapped down as routine, so where all ready to go once the techpriests had sorted the flooded engines from the zero gravity experience.

Broken reports where coming in from other areas of the fleet, but it seemed like it was a pretty similar situation, minor losses with the men being prepared following contact being made with Geart. This would be a spectacular recovery, worthy of his intended legacy, General Geart would win victory from the end of defeat, it couldn't have been a more worthy story for the records of holy Terra.

But General Geart was not a fool, he knew this would still need to be executed properly. But he had all he needed, once he had landed and set up a command site, he could direct the campaign as needed, use the Sanguine Dragons to take the brunt of the Tau attacks, then sweep in and take victory for himself. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Everyone was pleased to see Alishia had calmed down as she walked back up to the group. She had kindly declined the offer to take a blink back to them, still feeling a little unsettled by the process. They had chopped a section of the crop down to sit it and covered the vehicles in the cuttings to camouflage them. It's was just starting to get light, Batty slid a mess tin into her hands, She looked at the contents only just realising how hungry she was. She took a big spoonful of the thick liquid, expecting the usual bitter taste, surprise to find sensation of fine grox meat washing over her tastebuds.<p>

'What is this?' She pronounced

'Inquisitorial rations!' beamed Batty, holding the silver foil packaging beside his grin.

'Still can't believe the difference.' said Grimes 'I'll never be able to go back to standard rations.'

'Finish up soon, we need to get moving, Sun is coming up.' Jad cut in.

'Where are we going?' Grant asked, everyone looked at Jad

'You are going to Newlaiden.'

'What do you mean?' Bannerman said softly, clearly unhappy at the thought of leaving the heavily armed group.

'I mean this is it, we have been held up long enough, we have a very specific mission to complete, and you guys need to get to safety and rest.'

'You can't just send us off, your Inquisition, you supposed to protect us.' Grant challenged

'We are supposed to follow orders, I didn't need to let you live when we found you, let alone give you food and water, hijack you some transport and look after you for the night.' He was obviously not planning on discussing this further.

'But it's still a day and a half journey to Newlaiden on Trakarts?' Bannerman protested

'Enough!' Alishia cut in, 'Jadden is right, he has no obligation to assist us.' She turned to him. 'She turned to him, 'we will make our preparations, and we will be ready to move within the hour.'

'Thank you.' Jad nodded.

'You can't be serious? Alishia?' Grimes pleaded, but Alishia knew that Jad was right. They had talked about a lot of things that night, one of those was her role as a commissar. He had made her see that it wasn't about being going for glory, She was supposed to be there to scare the Guardsmen into action, to get the job done. And the job now was to get back to Imperial lines. The men may want vengeance and glory, but they needed to get back to friendly lines, were they could be redeployed where they would be most effective. They did not choose the orders, and neither did she. She was only in charge because every other officer was dead, she would get back to Newlaiden and do her duty. Jad had made her see that she had to not care about the death and the pain. She had never understood during her training, even when she was a cadet, the squad always banded together, but she couldn't do that anymore. She was too soft for war as she was, and that was why men died, if she wanted to save these three men, to get her squad through this, she needed to be hard.

There were still voiced protests, mostly from Grimes, but Alishia had got them to pack up everything onto the Trakarts, not that they had a lot left, and forced them onto the vehicles with some stern words. Jadden and the others had moved on while they were still arguing. She had wanted to take a moment to thank him for his assistance, but the moment had never come to pass. She had put Grimes with Grant on a trakart, in the hope he would quiet him down and so she didn't have to hear him once they got moving.

'Are we ready?' she asked, Grant gave her a nod and swung a leg across the trakart. Bannerman was sat ready to leave, Grimes was still arguing about following as he took his place on the rear portion of the seat.

She didn't force him to be quiet as he was at least moving in the right direction, but she didn't want to stop him, he was saying everything she was feeling, but had now realised was not helpful. She held both starter buttons for a moment and the trakart coughed onto life. She sped away from the others, knowing they would follow her, Bannerman had picked up on her mood and had fallen in line very quickly. Grant was too busy covering Grimes' load up of equipment, to add his voice to one side of the argument or the other.

She rode straight toward Newlaiden, going cross country, the Trakarts steered softly around obstacles, she checked the mirror occasionally to see the others behind her. The wind was cool in the morning air or Kethrin, and she leant back relaxing in the strange peace that had fallen across her.

* * *

><p>Collus was preparing his strike out from Newlaiden. They had finished salvaging Gene seed from fallen brothers, Drake had finally subdued the remaining 13 Death Company marines in extended prayer. Normally they would be executed after the battle, but this campaign was not over and the veteran psyker had foreseen they would yet have a part to play in this war. He had only been on the planet for 12 hours, but he had delivered a critical blow to the enemy, it was imperative that he keep up the momentum and deliver the killer blow to the xeno usurpers. He had received reports that the fleet had finally regained some semblance of activity, and had finally reached the planet. The first Guard drop ships were making the descent, General Geart had sent a brief transmission, claiming that he had the situation in hand.<p>

Collus had not acknowledged receipt of the message, it was a fool who claimed victory before it was won, and it was an insult to claim a victory that had been won by the Sanguine Dragons, not the Imperial Guard. The portly general was expecting the Astartes to assault the tau drop site on his order, but the marine had studied war for many years, and knew that the time strike was now.

'Brother Maddox, Are we ready to deploy?' he spoke softly into his armours vox unit.

'Yes Brother, All squads are in the Stormravens, the heavy armour is being secured now. Drake is still in prayer with the forsaken in the thunderhawk also.'

'Excellent, I shall prepare to embark. I have redeployed you with the Land raider. I shall travel by Stormraven also, my honour guard will drop in and act as a rally point for the assault.'

'Understood.' came the clipped reply.

He turned to the serf beside him, 'Maintain this area ready for our return. I want the city secure as we have no option of evacuation for the refugees from the outlying villages. Tell the governor that his defence force will need to remain on alert.'

'Aye, My lord'

Collus made his way to the Storm raven. His honour guard fell in behind him. The attack would be under way shortly, and this planet would be secure for the Emperor and the Golden Throne once more.

* * *

><p>Nen'sho had spent the entire night reviewing reports from his scouts, the returning units of the Newlaiden strike and what little was coming back from the fleet. It seemed the enemy ships had recovered far quicker than his own forces had. The Kor'Vattra was still drifting for the most part, and the captains of the 2 ships that had regained propulsion had taken shelter on the far side of the planet, in the face of the 6 Imperial vessels heading planet ward. There were vague reports of the initial gue'la strike forces vessel having taken up a geo stationary orbit over Newlaiden, but this could not be confirmed.<p>

There news that the enemy had spent the night securing the city against further attack, giving Nen'sho the time he needed to re organise his forces. Aun'El Cha'riss Uanta had really inspired him to take the fight to the enemy, and he had not slept since his visit to him. But he now had his counter strike planned. He had taken the first steps getting the whole battle force together at the drop site, and scripting an intricate multi layered assault on the enemy.

He was just transmitting the plans to his shas'ui as he climbed into his XV8-05 'Enforcer' Battle suit. He ran through his routine, and checked his systems, marker lights operational, Jet pack operational, Smart Missiles Systems online, Burst cannon online, Pulse rifle online. He tested the movement, everything responded correctly. He gave the jet pack a test fire, and he rose smoothly, the step down in lift coming as expected, allowing the suit to drop comfortably.

'Pathfinders move out, Heavy support prepare to shadow the main advance. Transports head out on my signal. Forward Stealth teams, report any activity you find. We are running on full assault procedures.' He confidently announced his orders out to his forces.

He watched with pleasure as confirmation markings flashed up from each squad on his HUD. He zoomed his view onto the remaining Riptide striding along beside the force. Its Ion Accelerator held high in salute of the Tau offensive. He received the notification that his two guard battle suits were is position behind him, and he proceeded to fall into position with the main force.

* * *

><p>'Really think you were right sending them guys back?' Josla queried<p>

'We have enough to worry about, without some tired line soldiers getting in the way' Jad replied.

'That's true, but we are jumping into a Tau position in the middle of a warzone. Wouldn't a few extra guns help?'

'They would be too nervous, I can't have them blowing our cover, this is supposed to be as quiet as possible.

'You really pulled the dark side out the commissar by the way?' Varner cut in

'Yeah, looked real cold about moving on.' Josla added 'What did you say to her?'

'Just cleared up what she is here to do. She isn't a squad leader, she isn't a keeper of the peace she a commissar, and if she blames herself for every death she will get those men killed.' Jad countered dryly

'You tell her that for her benefit?' Josla raised an eyebrow, Jad didn't reply.

'We know you feel responsible, but it wasn't your fault.' Varner solemnly added

'Yeah, we were being hunted down, surrounded, it was lucky any of us got out of there!' Josla sympathetically trying to comfort him

'Enough' Jad said sharply

'You know we all trust you.' She continued.

'Enough!' he said more fiercely. Josla pulled away, looked at her leader for a moment, before slumping into the covering of the benches. She gave Varner a look for him to speak further, but he shook his head.

They continued in silence for the next few miles, Josla listened to the banter going on between Wyn and Mal in the front about what Belle's engine note was saying about her machine spirit. Varner had stood, now discussing exotic firearms with Batty, currently arguing whether the Tau rail rifles where superior to an Eldar ranger rifle.

Jadden was sat across from her, leant forward, his hair covering his face, she could just make out the sunlight shining off his tattoos. Her mind drifted back to the terrible day that had changed Jadden so much, the mining facility in an asteroid field, she couldn't even remember the name of it now. She remembered Auren though, she was just a kid, but they all were at the time. That was 5 years ago. They had been dispatched to recover the research work of some explorator fleet magos. The fleet had been found drifting in the asteroid field completely wrecked. The only sign of life in the entire system was the mining facility.

They had entered the facility and found it barely had power, and there was no sign of the crew anywhere. It hadn't been until they were deep in the labyrinth of tunnels the genestealers had struck out. The accompanying storm troopers had been massacred piecemeal over about 15 minutes of silent ambushes, but it wasn't that that had affected Jad so much. After they had found the mad Magos deep within the foundries, worshipping at the feet of the patriarch, his mind utterly changed by the alien's control, they had seized his work and fled the complex. Jadden was so busy fighting for his life, he didn't see Auren fall behind. They reached the docking hatch, and he didn't even think as he pressed the release button. Auren reached the door just as the craft was jettisoned.

Jadden had watched unblinking as the stealers reached her and tore her apart, her blood and bones sucked into the void as she was cut apart. He couldn't do anything. She was dead within moments. In his rage he had tried to blink across to the ship, but it was too late. The whole team had to wrestle him back from the window, pin him down so he wouldn't get himself killed in a suicide jump into open space.

He changed that day. He had flashes of his old self at times, but not the same fun attitude they knew. He became a faultless leader, covered every angle and always got the job done, but he had lost his fire for the work. He didn't care about for the Imperium, or saving the lives. It was just the mission he was given now.

She looked at him now, the dark figure he had become, and wondered what was going through his tortured mind. It was just then the truck lurched forward and Mal brought them to a sudden stop.

The sight before Josla made her weak. The huge Tau battle force was spread out in front of them, heading straight for their position. Skimmers, Battle suits, low hanging flyers, the Tau had brought everything this time.

'Mal, moved to those trees for cover.' Jad ordered 'We will let them pass, assess the likely hood of the target being present and proceed from there.'

'Fine by me.' Mal quipped, wrenching the wheel across and speeding them toward the cover of the woodland nearby.

'There is no way we will pull anything out of that?' Batty turned 'We will be perforated the moment we get within 600 meters of them.

'Better hope the Ethereal isn't with them then hadn't we?' Jad said disinterested.

* * *

><p>Geart had run from the ramp of the Valkyrie as soon the gap was big enough for his to get through. He surveyed the drop site, a number of squads had landed and were securing the area, and the sky above him was filled with the forms of his forces drop craft falling upon Kethrin Prime. He felt the warm rush of adrenaline fill him, he still loved battle even at his age. The forward command post was dropped in front of the veteran commander. He paced forward, watching the cycle of lights on the keypad as the systems started up. The big blast doors slid away, and three servitors lurched from the darkness. The techpriest within was busy chanting the start-up litanies, rubbing ointment onto the surfaces. Geart enjoyed the smell of a freshly landed command bunker, the unguents and oils filled his head. The Tech priest lifted its head, and it span mechanically to face Geart.<p>

'General Geart.' It hissed through speakers 'Your command utilized nodal template is operational.'

'Thank you' He said slightly confused

Geart strolled around the bunker as guardsmen and Serfs ran to their stations, pulled in crates of files and data slates. The officers were shouting orders, and smoke from passing vehicles swept into the bunker. This was what Geart loved, this was where he was supposed be. He took a deep breath and prepared to get going.

'You there, move those files out of the walkway! Get them where they are supposed to be. Lieutenant check my feed, I want every unit to acknowledge connection to the Vox network. Major, I want all the division Colonels here telling me they are ready to deploy. Poiller, get me a link to the Sanguine Dragons, I want to know what they have been up to, and where the Frak is my Re-Caff!'

The Imperial machine was finally working, and Geart was at its heart. Ranks of Chimera transports lined up behind the tank line. Geart pulled his power fist from its mounting, He flexed the fingers pleased with the motion. The General stood tall behind his control pulpit, he surveyed his army through the armaglass window at the rear of the bunker. With a spin on the heel , he gave the order to move out across the vox. The growl of thousands of vehicle engines echoed out across the plains. The guard were at war.


	8. Chapter 7

The plains of Kethrin Prime shook with the sound of tank treads, Men's boots and war machines. The Sanguine Dragons had taken a commanding position on a hill overlooking a river and its flood plains once they had caught site of the Tau advance. Shas'O Nen'sho had responded by splitting his force, He kept a few transports and battle suits back, and positioned two gun lines either side of the river with his Broadsides and Skyrays, some Fire warriors were positioned to protect them. He deployed his entire Kroot force in the centre of the valley, his main fire warrior line was with them. He kept the Battle suits fluid in between the two, himself included, ready to reap a heavy toll on anywhere the Marines exposed themselves.

This was a confident move, Nen'sho was daring the marines to attack him. If Collus did nothing he would be blown from the planet by the gun lines, but a charge was risky. He could probably, take the kroot line down with very little trouble, But it would leave him stranded in the cross fire of the Tau heavy support. It was then his Vox crackled to life in his ear.

'My lord, we have contact from the Imperial Guard and General Geart.'

'What do they want?'

'The general has requested a direct channel to yourself.' Collus pondered a moment. He was minutes away from a massive assault, and he had finally got contact with the guard directly. But he didn't need anything unexpected now, he needed to find out what the General was planning.

'Put him through.'

'At once, Sir.' There was a pop and a moments silence. A second pop signalled the new channel had connected. 'Chief Librarian Collus?' came thin voice

'General?' he questioned,

'One moment…' came the voice, Collus heard scuffling and swearing. There was the sound of heavy breathing before a gruff voice blasted into his helmet.

'General Geart here. Is this Librarian Collus?'

'Chief Librarian, yes. Can I assist you General?' Collus was not in any mood for any political interference from the guard.

'Thought I may be able to assist you? I have a few thousand guardsmen with me, and I understand your looking at a nasty Tau gun line from what my scouts have told me.' Geart had a bold edge to his voice, He obviously felt he was the marine's only hope. Collus was forced to concede that he may be right however.

'Well where do you want me? I've got lots of ammunition that has been paid for, it would be a shame to not use it. HA.'

'You have our position, yes?' The battle hardened Marine asked

'Roughly.'

'Aim for the Taus rear line, if they get too much fire on us we may not break them. You may be just the distraction I need.'

'I'll see what I can do, We are about 15 minutes away. Hold out till then.' The generals tone was grating on Collus already. Bravado was not a useful trait, it merely made ones failures all the more apparent. Unfortunately such a failure could cost him and his men their lives.

* * *

><p>The Trakarts would provide them little protection from any fall out of the imminent clash. They had barely got 20 miles when the Space marine force passed in the valley beneath them. Grimes had been the one to suggest following them. Alishia had fought him, saying they were to get to the city, but the others had argued that this might be their only chance for vengeance. The Commissar hadn't given into her rage, but she looked at the 3 men before her and realised she could not deny them. They had stayed to the high ground. Catching site of the enemy force as a silhouette on the horizon, they could barely believe it size. It dwarfed the marines they were following.<p>

Bannerman had suggested approaching the marines and joining then, but was quickly rebuked. No one believed they would be accepted. Grant had instead suggested they flank the force and watch what happened. If they saw a chance to help then they would do so, but four of them would make no difference against the enemy here. Alishia had made it clear that they were to not get involved unless they really thought they would help.

The men had taken to basic training exercises, Shuttle runs, bayonet drills and the like. Alishia was sat on her Trakart, she had taken her coat and hat off for the first time in days. She was so tired, laying back on the seat she let the sounds of the distant war machines wash over her. All the things she had seen during the fighting flooded her mind, first reports of Xeno insurgents, watching the light show of the cadets vessel being destroyed. Being assigned to a group of men she didn't know, and being separated from her friends, the siege of Burron Lammer which was her first real combat experience without her senior commissar to guide her. And the long run to Newlaiden.

She knew they had to make it back, if just to say it was done. From what she had seen the Tau would take the planet, and she would be killed or captured. The mysterious Jadden's words ate at her now, all his talk of what her job was and why she was here. Did any of that matter if they would die anyway? Grimes, Grant and Bannerman didn't think so.

They were ready to fight and die for this planet? It wasn't their planet, but the Tau had killed their friends, and that was enough. Maybe that should be enough for her too.

She looked up, the Tau were breaking up, spreading over the plains ready to engage the marines. Her guardsmen were still training, quick shuttle runs to fight off the tiredness.

She stood, grabbing her power sword, and marched up to them.

'Alright guys, you win!'

'Ma'am?' Grimes looked puzzled

'We are gonna get us some payback, I'm done with running.'

* * *

><p>Cha'riss picked at the selection of fruits on offer. He had grown tired of the selection, it has lost a lot of its charm after being frozen for transit. The earth caste swore it was just a fresh thanks to their graduated freezing technique, but Cha'riss could tell. And he had eaten all the fresh food many weeks ago. Indeed no fresh food had even got to the planet's surface and the experimental void grown produce was all floating around in orbit.<p>

Being an ethereal, he was used to living the easy life. Sure he had to go on campaign, but he rarely had to get involved after giving Nen'sho a push in the right direction. All he had to do was perform a grand entrance once the battle was won, which should be shortly. The slim ethereal spun and rested against the buffet table. His guards were spread about the deck of the gunship he had been using as his chambers during the occupation of Kethrin Prime. They were completely silent, ever vigilant for any threat to his safety, it had become terribly boring. Cha'riss wanted to see some of the action, be a part of the action. Some of the greatest Aun's had been great heroes, winning victories themselves for the Greater Good. But alas he had never had the chance, Nen'sho was a competent commander, but he had been cautious.

Kethrin Prime fit the Tau template for invasion perfectly. Only lightly industrialised by the Gue'la Imperium, arid climate, and open plains. A little more water than the home world, but otherwise it was perfect for colonisation. And it was away from the main Imperial settlements that where known to harbour major forces, Kethrin Prime was perfect in every way as where all the Shas'o's targets, but that was the problem, there was no glory. Cha'riss had agreed when the expansion was planned. Easy glory it seemed, but it had grown stale. And easy victories brought no glory. Nen'sho was an unknown back home, he blamed this on not being from a core world, but it was his lack of ambition.

Cha'riss looked around at the smooth lines of the vessel he was in, he saw how sheltered he was, the fio'tak curved above him in a protective bubble. He was tired of sitting around, he would help his people advance for once, be a part of the Greater Good, not just its guiding light.

'Come, let us join the battle.' He said promptly, his guards turning in surprise.

'Aun'el? I am not sure that would be wise.' Came the reply, the warrior bowing his head in respect.

'Nonsense, I wish to see our victory first hand.'

'At least await the Shas'O to confirm that we…' Cha'riss glared at the warrior, using all his power to silence him.

'We will depart for the battle.'

'We will depart for the battle.' His entire retinue repeated in a flat monotone.

'Prepare for transport,' He continued, the flat echo continuing. 'We will witness our own victory.'

He grabbed a last item from the table, he walked down the access ramp of the Manta, taking a bite of the fruit.

The Fire warriors behind him shaking their heads as the fog from his pheromones cleared. They ran to catch up with him, falling into formation behind him. Two of them broke off to collect them a transport. The procession headed to a small armoured pod mounted on the side of the armoury. The ethereal place his hand on a small roundle on its surface. The pod hissed and slid open. A small recess revealed his honour blade, pulse pistol and ceremonial robe. He stepped into the pod and it close up behind him, the fire warriors span and locked into formation by the pod securing the entrance.

After a few moments a Devilfish pulling a large grav platform arrived with the guards that had departed moments before. The platform held an ornate, oval ring. The pod hissed once more, Aun'el Cha'riss Uanta now resplendent in his ceremonial robes, a large ribbed collar rising behind his head, the white fabric covering his shoulders, revealing his upper arms. Thick crystalline gauntlets covered his forearms, and a belt held his pistol. Cha'riss gazed upon his chariot, he casually tossed the core of fruit over his shoulder and stepped onto the oval platform.

A quick press of some buttons and a force field flashed violet for a moment around him before fading to invisibility. He gave himself a moment to enjoy this, surveying the warriors before him. All in shining armour, silver details showing their allegiance to him.

'I am ready Shas'vre!' He said proudly

'Of course Aun'El. We shall depart at once.' Came the reply

'How long until we are with the Shas'O?'

'We should be no longer than 20 minutes, Aun'El'

The transport moved away once the team were on board, two warriors took position on the lower edge of the platform. Cha'riss leant back against the chariot, anticipating the glory to come.

* * *

><p>Jad had desperately scanned the enemy lines for any sign of the target, determined he would see some give away. The force the Tau had dispatched was massive, he found it hard to believe that the ethereal would not have been with them, but lack of fleet support meant he along with everyone else was blind to anything that wasn't in front of him. If the target had stayed behind now would be the perfect time to take him. Minimal resistance, they drop ship could land nearby, easy infiltration. But if the ethereal was in there somewhere, Jad couldn't risk him being killed in the upcoming assault.<p>

Mal had parked up in the cover of a large boulder, the team where doing final preparations. Varner was taking punches off Josla in a light sparring match, she would never hurt him like that, but she was too fast for him to dodge the attacks. Batty was enjoying another ration bar whilst looking out for scouts from the autocannon. Wyn was doing another weapon service, rubbing oil and humming quietly. Mal was performing a similar routine on Belle, though with considerably more gusto.

Jad remained prone on top of the boulder, surveying the scene. Open warfare was not his favoured way of dealing with enemies. It was too risky, too many variables, you are just as likely to get shot by your own side as the enemy. And making a getaway with an alien dignitary would be all but impossible. The two armies had been stood facing each other for almost two minutes, an eternity when on the brink of total carnage. Wyn had intercepted some Vox chatter between Collus and General Geart. The guard would be here soon, and that was a whole new level of shit Jad could do without.

Just then the Sanguine Dragons unleashed a roar, the entire line snapped forward down the gentle hill straight at the Tau lines. The flanking Ball predators unleashed hell with their assault cannons, armoured figures rose on pillars of fire from jump packs and a formation of Stormravens rose from behind them and sent missiles searing in the to the Tau ranks.

The Tau response was instant, the white light of plasma fire flashed across their lines, the waves of energy breaking upon the marines. Some men fell but the charge stayed true, the big walker at the rear of the xeno formation changed stance and send a spear of Ionised energy crackling through the air, punching a raven from the sky. The force of the impact sent the craft spinning downwards, smashing between the kroot and the Tau battle suits, a moment passed before the vessel exploded taking a small group of fire warriors with it. More marines fell from the Stormravens, Librarian Collus releasing a blast of red energy into the kroot as they jumped at him. The kroot met the marine charge with a ferocious leap, some sinking their blades into marine armour, others shot or clubbed from the air.

Jad took in the scene before him passively. The sound of battle had brought the team up in front of the boulder, the explosions reflected in their wide eyes, the power of both forces imprinted on their memories. Wyn made a calculation of the Tau forces response to the assault, and then waved Jadden down from the rock. Jad nodded and disappear in a flash of electrical energy, he walked out from behind the boulder a moment later. 'What do you think Wyn?'

'I calculate that there is a 2.2% chance the target is with the strike force, a 17.1% chance he is with the fleet, a 55.4% chance he remained in a secure location after landing on the planet, a 22.9% he never came to this systems and 2.4% chance that he is already dead, based on the Tau's current disposition, Sir.'

'None of those are a certainty are they?' Jad replied, sounding slightly frustrated.

'No, but nothing is. I would point out that the enemy are at least covering their return route, whilst not an unwise precaution to take never the less, it is indicative of there being something worth defending. This is of course based purely on my own observation, and very little additional evidence.' Wyn still had a confident tone despite the calmness of the delivery.

'We wait out here for another 10 minutes, if nothing shows itself as the target, we will make a break for the drop site.' Jad replied, still keeping his eyes fixed on the battle. 'Make sure we are ready to move.'

The team nodded acknowledgement, Mal walked back to their transport disappearing behind the boulder, he suddenly swung back around and pressed himself against it. A plasma bolt flew out after him as he yelled 'Stealth suits!'

The whole team dived for cover, Josla pulled her Auto pistols from the holsters, Varner unsheathed his favourite knife. Batty cursed to himself as he reached for his shotgun and grabbed air, remembering it was still on the truck. Wyn stood, a whir from his ocular implant signalled his switch to an alternate visual spectrum. He swung his head around the boulder

'4 hostiles detected.' He said in a hushed tone 'fanning out towards us, possible that further hostiles are in the area.'

'We need to stop them reporting our presence back to the main force. We don't need any excess attention.' Jad said as he dashed around the far side of the boulder. He leapt into the back of tauros and took cover, the expected burst cannon fire rocking the vehicle. He pulled his sword and bolt pistol from under the bench, checked the action on the gun and took a quick look over the edge of the flat bed. He saw one suit flickering back into stealth mode after its burst of fire. Jad seized the chance, he rocked forward and leapt over the edge of the truck. He pushed warp energy into the blade of the sword, and holding it reverse grip slashed through the last flickers the stealth field, the powerful energy of the warp leaping through the battlesuit as it was cloven in two, he raised his gun as the lightning arced across his tattoos, a visage of hell for the Tau hidden before him. The ripple of light gave away a burst cannons spin, the bolt pistol spat twice sending heavy calibre rounds at the hidden gunman. The first exploded on the surface of the armour, but the second found a weak joint at the shoulder, burrowing deep, ripping the arm from the torso.

The psyker disappeared in a flash, white hot fire burning through where he once stood as the Tau tried to avenge their fallen. A shower of solid slug ammunition showered the area, Josla sprayed the area with fire as she dived from cover, the shots shorting out the stealth fields of the suits, revealing 3 more enemies. Batty mad his run in the crossfire, leaping onto the bonnet of the vehicle and jumping over the cockpit taking position on the Auto cannon. He swung the barrel to face the exposed targets, a cascade of shells flew, tearing into the enemy. One suit fell to its knees in the onslaught, the pilot raise his burst cannon to sweep the area before he died, he took a huge force struck him, the cannon flying in the air wildly, Varner put his knife through cannon to stop the fire as he lifted himself from the suit. He slid the knife under the helmet of the dying xeno to finish the job, when he was suddenly struck from atop the body. The force of the impact winded him, he looked up at the double image of a final stealth suit appearing over him, the burst cannon shone white as it fired into him.

The head of Varners attacker fell to floor, the blade of Jads sword making quick work of the armour. The team rushed to Varner, his body bloodied and broken by the close range fire. Josla grabbed Varner by the head and looked into his eyes for a sign of life, he gave a weak smile.

'Do you think he got me? He laughed

'Varner, stay with us, we will get you fixed up okay. You're gonna be fine!' she said pleading for what she had said to be true.

'I calculate a 2% chance that you will survive your injuries, but I will begin medical procedures.' Wyn stated, but the emotion was still clear in his voice.

'It's o… Okay guys!' lll be fine.' Varner croaked 'Boss… Bo..Jad!'

'I'm here.' Jad knelt beside him 'What is it.'

'I've wanted to say this for 5 years…' Varner said with a grimace of pain.

'Yeah, what it is.'

'Che.. Cheer Up!' Varner let out a hearty laugh, gurgling blood as he did so. He gripped tightly on Josla's hand suddenly as the last of his energy surged and his heart started to spasm as he died.


	9. Chapter 8

The sound of war reached General Gearts ears as they came over the brow of a hill, flashes could just be seen over the brow of the next. Geart gave the hull of his APC an excited thump, his eyes fixed on the point where the battle would rise into view, willing his force forward. He bellowed down to Poiller in the command Chimera, 'Get me Craft!'

'Sir?

'Craft! Major Craft! Get him on the vox you fool!' Geart gave a grunt as he turned back to the scene before him. He would enjoy this, leading the Collodians to cleansing the planet of Xeno infestation. It would be his finest hour. Poiller spoke through his Vox channel. 'Major Craft is on the channel for you Sir.'

'Very good.' Geart Replied, a slight pop indicated the Major had been put through. 'Craft! Are you there?'

'Aye Sir! How can I help?' Came the crisp reply.

'Glorious isn't! The march to battle!' Geart almost singing to the Major in his anticipation.

'Quite! I'm sure you will deliver a mighty blow to the enemy.'

'Indeed we will! But I need you to break of from the main group.' Geart said more seriously

'Oh? To what end, Sir!?' Craft clearly intrigued by the Generals suggestion.

'Break away to the left, by the woodland, do you see it? Craft stuck his head out from his own Chimera, and looked across the field of vehicles, spotting the veteran commander just behind in the centre of the column, his power fist waving wildly.

'Don't look at me! The trees, man. The trees!' Geart urged over the vox. The Major turned to see a small area of woodland as the General said.

'To what end, Sir?'

'Take you detachment over to there, I want you to come out behind the heavy guns. Then you can blow those bastards sky high, and keep them from filling us with holes while you're at it.' Craft could hear the confidence in Geart's voice.

'At once Sir.' He replied politely, dropping into the APC. He flicked a switch, cutting off Geart, broadcasting to his entire force. 'Detachment Hammerblow, this Major Craft. Break off from main advance, proceed North, Northwest to woodland being marked upon your displays now.' Craft gently placed a beacon on the scanners with a few gentle button presses. 'We are to attack the hostile force from this position once the main force has engaged them.' He cut the channel, and slumped into his chair.

He glanced at the guardsmen next to him, the blood from his slit throat starting to dry on his flak armour. The man had no idea what was happening to him, thankfully the driver was sealed in the cockpit and unaware of what had transpired. He span to look at La'Keel, the prisoner he had freed from Imperial Custody.

'That's lucky isn't it?' He said

It turned out that the tau woman had a basic understanding of low gothic, apparently having worked on some research into imperial technology and picking up the language from a human assistant. When Craft had expressed his interest in joining the Tau by shooting her guards she had told him he would need to get to an ambassador to join him with them.

The Major still had no idea how to get away from the rest of his detachment, but he was at least now away from the brutish Generals interference. He was sick of the pointless violence, he had even tried to join the greater good once before, but he was 'rescued' in an ambush and forced to play along, much as he hated the imperial guard, he didn't want to die.

'What now?' La'keel asked, her understanding of low gothic was just short phrases.

'Delay attack, then escape.' Craft said slowly, he was getting used to her simple communication now, but was aware the Tau designer was far from unintelligent. When he had given her a lasgun, she quickly worked out how to use it, removing the ammo pack and replacing it, then taking it off auto after only a few moments of study. She had then described the weapon as 'Easy gun' Craft had assumed she meant it was basic technology to her. The Tau woman thought on what Craft had said before giving him an awkward thumbs-up.

* * *

><p>He took great joy in the slaughter of the enemy, their forms torn apart under fire from his burst cannon. Nen'sho took sniping shots at high priority targets with his pulse rifle, men falling to the ground with every shot. He had lost a bodyguard to a missile, but he himself was unscathed. It was then he had received the transmission from one of his stealth squads. 'Enemy scout force spotted, hidden in minor cover. Moving to engage.'<p>

He had thought very little of the report at first, he expect there to be surrounding units, that's what the stealth team were there for. It was only as heard the squad get cut down over the comms that he took further notice. The line had gone dead in moments. The Squad leaders channel cut off mid scream, the signal cut to the deputy channel for a moment, '…did he go? Stop that Gue…AARRRGH…' before that went dead a well.

He gazed across at the squads last known location, just behind a rocky outcrop, no sign of enemy activity. But Nen'sho was no fool , and if the enemy had out flanked them then even a small force could wreak destruction upon them. 'Crisis team Firewind, what is your situation.' He barked into the comm, whilst keeping a marine unit pinned with his burst cannon.

'Light resistance on our flank, Sir. We are just mopping up any men who get isolated.' Came the reply

'Break away and proceed to Stealth team Blackspy's last known location. Possible hostiles, attempting to outflank us.' He ordered, a swift affirmative reply came back. He watched as the Teams Jet packs burst into life and they headed to the new target. Nen'sho continued his methodical containment of the enemy forces, taking out anyone who gave him the opportunity.

* * *

><p>Alishia and the guardsmen had been watching the battle unfold, the marines had started out dominating the Tau lines. But as the kroot aliens fells, the Tau heavy guns took advantage, focusing fire on the gaps in their lines. The sheer power of each force terrified her, the ground shook constantly as the armies killed and maimed, and the fact that her death could be at the hands of one of the aliens she now surveyed kept the fear she had with her constantly. Grimes seemed to be less effected by the scene before him, releasing small grunts and cheers as he witnessed events of marine heroics, Bannerman and Grant looked on quietly, both seemed on edge.<p>

It was then that Grant lifted his head and looked to their left, a flurry of shots flew skywards from behind a rock pile catching his attention.

'Commissar?' he whispered, pointing at the source of the shots. Alishia looked, but the gunfire had burnt out by the time she looked.

'What do you see?'

'There are enemy units over there, presumably looking to outflank the marines, they may find us?' he said with a worried tone.

'Are you sure Grant?'

'Yeah, just saw some gunfire, energy shots, not our guys. And look!' he gestured towards the main battle. 'Those battle suits are heading over there now? '

Alishia watched the Battle suits jump away from the line, still maintaining a covering fire pattern. She realised that whatever had happened, there were Imperial forces over there, and this was where they could make a difference.

'Let get moving, we need to find out what's so interesting about that rock!' She said standing and running at the Trakarts.

'Are you sure that's a good idea?' Bannerman questioned, chasing after her.

'No!' She replied, twisting the throttle on the vehicle, dirt and grit flew from the slipping tracks, then propelled her away as they found grip. Grimes and Bannerman where left choking on her dust, the Corporal vaulted onto the second bike and went after her. The two guardsmen finally came to their senses and climbing on the last vehicle.

Alishia held tight as the farm transport bounced over rocks and potholes, the speed sending violent jolts through her body. She could see the battle suits getting closer to the sign of the disturbance, they had stopped covering their retreat now they had some distance from the melee below and they were maybe three jumps away from reaching the boulder.

She checked the Trakarts only mirror, she could just make out Corporal Grant behind her, the red of his chain sword standing out amongst the dust. She took this as her cue and slid her power sword out, and activated the power field.

* * *

><p>The line of Imperial Armour rose over the hill like a metallic wave. The first row of hellhounds and leman russ tanks roaring into view of the battle below. Next came the General and the first chimeras, Geart was still riding in the cupola atop his vehicle, his power fist lift high into the air, cheering in lieu of the fight to come. He gestured for the spearhead to charge the enemy, the tanks sending shells streaking into the enemy lines, taking down fire warriors and battle suits. As the might of the Imperium powered down the hill toward the battle, the Tau lines began to buckle under the pressure from attacks on two fronts. The Sanguine Dragons had reacted with precision at the arrival of the Guard. The assault units withdrawing from combat to allow the guard free fire on the front line, the Kroot were massacred by the Hellhounds flamers, Leman Russ tanks engaged the Battle suits. Geart had the chimeras pull up in a column, and unloaded their troop cargo behind the armoured bulk of their chassis.<p>

The kroot were left without direction, some chasing down the Sanguine Dragons, others leaping to face the new threat, but were left attacking with reduced numbers, and they were all cut down by lasgun or chain sword. The battle suits were holding the enemy off better, their manoeuvrability serving them well against the static line of the guards tanks. The Baal Predators of the Sanguine Dragons used their greater speed, sweeping around the retreating fire warriors, and taking on the Tau from the opposite flank, spurring on a second charge from the marines.

The heavy guns of the tau had reacted slowly to the new threat, but had begun slowly bringing the immense firepower at their disposal to bear on the enemy. The Broadsides sent supersonic munitions punching through the soft hulls of the enemy, destroying century old war machines in moments, their crews liquefied by the power of the weapons.

As the Tau recovered from the initial assault, the tide turned again in the favour of the great good, with the towering might of the Riptide leaping through fire, delivering punishing salvoes of fire with its Ion Accelerator. Return fire did little but stagger it, the heavy crystalline armour resisting imperial attack. Skyrays sent missiles flying over Gearts chimera line, the explosions tearing into any guardsmen that strayed too far back, a number of vehicles taking direct hits, huge blades of metal shredding bodies as they were torn from hulls.

Collus burst forward on wings of red energy, sailing over the enemy lines, landing upon the chassis of a XV8 sending burst cannon fire into the wall of chimeras. Collus charged his force spear with unnatural power before plunging it deep into the hard casing, through to the soft body of the pilot, his body decimated by the power of the warp exploding around him. The terrible form of the librarian rose from the wreckage, his ghostly wings spread wide behind him, crimson flame burning through the lenses of his dragon helm.

* * *

><p>Geart had taken his command squad forward, under cover of his command chimera, it was heavily damaged, the driver forcing it to crawl forward, its machine spirit complaining at the mistreatment. Hhe approached the enemy, a Battle suit stood firing upon the marines, the pilot forgetting himself, failing to jump away. Geart gave the order, the team charging forward around the sluggish vehicle firing on the massive form before them. Sparks flew as shots landed, Gearts plasma pistol took out the flamer, its casing melting in the heat of the plasma.<p>

The team's meltagun fired as they approached, an orange blast striking the torso. As the smoke cleared the huge hole left in the war machine was clear, the General leaping into the breach, putting his power fist into the head of the pilot trapped inside.

Nen'sho kept calm, keeping a steady pattern of calculated jumps, balancing his safety with the effectiveness of his firing position. His weapons sang, his heart sang, bathed in the glory of war. The venerable commander was keeping his force together, and taking a heavy toll on the enemy numbers when suddenly a group of new signals burst to life on his HUD. Friendly units, marked with a top priority marker, Nen'sho stared at the information with wide eyes.

He spun his battle suit and jumped, stretching the jump as far as possible, the thrusters on his suit wheezing as the suit came to land. He sent the order for a full fall back to the high ground, surrounding the new arrival. He landed heavily in front of the transport on the hill, he opened the top of his battle suit and glared at the figure before him, who merely looked passively back at him. Nen'sho spat with rage

'What are you doing here Aun'El!'

* * *

><p>Wyn let out a garbled screech of code through his speakers, his attention drawn by a huge form that had appeared above the group. They all turned to see the recognisable outline of a Tau battle suit stood on the boulder above them. Two more of the giant forms appearing either side of the stone pedestal, weapons levelled at them. Jad leapt backwards, sweeping up his blade as the landed behind the group.<p>

'Take Cover!' he yelled, Wyn and Mal moved instantly, diving away into what little protection the rocky outcrop provided them. Josla didn't move, she would not leave Varners body, Batty up close, pleading with her to move. Jad prepared for the worst when there was a blur of motion, sparks flew from one of the battle suits, its weapons sliced in two. A second blur sped past, a figure dived and rolled from the shape, Corporal Grant rose to see his Trakart decimate the other battle suit on the ground.

'Never thought that would work twice?' he exclaimed, as he ran up to Jad. Grimes and Bannerman slid up behind the enemy, Grimes had taken ownership of Nivvons Grenade launcher, and Bannerman still gripped his trusty lasgun though it would be all but useless here. The first trakart came around in a large turn, pulling up beside Grimes. The battle suit atop the boulder sent a blast at Jad and Grant, the Fusion Blaster incinerating a deep tunnel into the ground as the pair dived out of harm's way.

Grimes didn't hesitate, now the suits had attacked he needed no further invitation. The grenade launcher gave a whump and the grenade struck the suit to his left, its damaged arm still sparking. The detonation knocked the figure to the floor. Grant lifted himself from the floor and charged the fallen armour. Alishia ran at the other downed battle suit, it had survived the collision with Grants trakart and was lifting itself up. The ruined trakart casually tossed aside, Alishia vaulted the rolling remains of the transport as it crashed towards her and she plunged her power sword into the arm of the vehicle. She was left hanging their gripping the hilt of the sword, unable to attack the Tau warrior any further. Wyn emerged from cover, his melta gun held low, he paced slowly and methodically towards the blackened battle suit. He rapidly calculated the condition of the battle suit, aiming his gun at its massive bulk. Alishia closed her eyes.

Grant hacked away at the downed machine, his chain sword carving lines into the armour, but failing to penetrate it. The cold thump of metal on metal drew Grants attention, Mal had put his maul through the eye piece of the battle suit. The pair continue to attack the ruined form beneath them, hoping to disable it properly.

Jad had remained with his eyes fixed upon the figure upon the boulder. He felt a wash of heat to the side of him, Wyns meltagun decimating its target in the burning heat it produced, out the corner of his eye he saw Alishia fall from the disintegrating remains of the technologically armoured foe. Jad was aware that Josla had still not left Varners body, Batty had stuck by her, his lasgun held firm against his shoulder ready to defend her and Varner. The final battle suit made its move, aiming it pulse rifle at the huddled group in the centre. In a flash of light, Jadden was sailing above the weapon, white lighting arcing across his face and arms, the charged blade of his sword tore through the barrel of the gun. He landed a foot on the shoulder plate, his momentum carried him to an upright stance astride the suit. He casually swung his sword in large circles, charging it again with power, the massive blade glowing with energy. The pilot of the battle suit fired his jet pack, lifting it from its perch, as the shimmering blade was speared downward, splitting the sensor array and continuing deep into the body of the pilot with in. The suit soared skyward, the deceased pilot now unable to control the suit, massive bolts of incandescent warp energy flying from the shrinking form as it rose.

With a final crack of electricity, Jadden appeared back amongst the group. The energy he had used discharging across his psychoactive tattoos, the coat billowing out behind him. He quickly surveyed the area, spotting the form of the commissar laying several metres from the wreckage of the battle suit she had been hanging from. He ran across to her, sliding to his knees as he stopped.

'Come on, don't be dead! He whispered to himself, turning her over, brushing her blonde hair from her face. She had blood across the left side of her face. Jadden checked her for injury, Wyn paced up behind him.

'I calculated my shot to cause the least possible harm.'

'Shut Up Wyn!'

'I assure you, that any injury sustained…'

'Enough Wyn!' Jadden said firmly 'I understand.'

He unbuttoned her tattered great coat revealing the armoured clothing underneath. Checking up and down he saw no sign of injury.

'Steady there.' Came a soft voice, Jadden look up to see Alishia looking at him.

'Just a precaution.' He replied.

'Of course it was,' She said with a smile, 'Help me up?' lifting a hand to him. He helped her onto her feet. She brushed herself down, raised an eyebrow at Jad and buttoned her coat up once more. Everyone else grouped up around them. Mal put a hand on his leaders shoulder, and gestured into the distance 'Looks like bad news.'

Everyone looked where the small man was pointing. Atop a hill, now surrounded by the main tau force, and being chased down by imperial forces, was Aun'El Cha'riss Uanta. It was a disaster, any chance of a secret strike to take the Ethereal was lost, and now they would have to fight to get to him aswell.


	10. Chapter 9

Major Craft peered from the cupola, he had finally sent his force forward to attack the tau lines. He had covered himself, claiming he was awaiting the Generals order to advance. It was only when he spotted the Tau Ethereal on the hill, and the forces of the greater good moved to protect him that he launched his force. He had sent them down the hill, where they would cut across Gearts pursuit, and allow him the chance to escape. He had shot his driver through the front cupola, and jumped across. He ducked into the cabin and shoved the recently deceased driver out of his way.

He pulled away from the main group of vehicles. One of his officers questioned his manoeuvre over the vox but he ignored him and shut the channel, leaving it so he could listen to general chatter. He was nearly free, he didn't need to explain the situation away anymore. Just had to get behind tau lines and wave the white flag.

He listened with a sly smile to the chatter come in as the support company cut across the Generals advance. Shouts of conflicting orders and cursing, reports of collisions between vehicles and friendly fire all sang a sweet song of freedom in his ear. He slid the hatch back and checked on his alien companion. She gave him what seemed to be a smile and another awkward thumbs-up. He did the same gesture in return.

'What the hell is going on!' came an irate voice over the vox. 'Is this a frakking joke to you Craft? I swear I will have the commissars shoot the shit out of you for this!' The Major took a deep breath, calming himself from the shock the General had just given him, before flicking the vox channel back to open.

'General Geart, is something wrong?' He said politely

'What the frakking warp is wrong with you? Where was your detachment when we needed you? And why did you charge after the Xeno filth had retreated from us! You have ruined my whole offensive Major!' The Generals voice rose so only a screech could be heard, over the vox. The occasional curse from the general was audible amongst the racket.

'Well Craft, what do you have to say?' the General said regaining some composure

'General, I offer my deepest condolences if my actions have cause you any dismay, unfortunately I have a more pressing matter to deal with, so if...'

'More pressing matter!' the general yelled back at him

'Yes, So if you would be most kind, and piss off!' Craft cut the vox system completely now. He allowed himself a small laugh, and turned his attention back to following the tau forces.

* * *

><p>Stood amongst the smoke and the wreckage, Collus looked on as the Tau fled the battle and the guard's second wave utterly ruined their chance of following. A small number of his assault marines had begun a pursuit, but they were too few to chance the covering fire from the Xeno guns and were pinned down.<p>

He took a slow walk across the churned up mud, surveying the destruction around him. A number of reports came through from his officers. He provided only clipped replies, ordering a basic regroup, he had other issues to deal with first. He approached a huddled group of Guard officers, a large booming voice came from the centre of them and the figure it came from had the stripes of a general on his wide shoulders.

The librarian wrapped his hand around the Generals shirt, and lifted the portly man high over the heads of the other officers, finally bringing him down to be on an eye level with himself, pushing the man's back firmly against the hull of a nearby vehicle.

'What is the meaning of this?' The man exclaimed, Collus stuck his spear into the mud and lifted his hand to his helmet. There was a hiss of pressure and he raised the dragon visage up over his head, placing the helmet on top of the APC he had the squirming man pressed up against. He looked deep into the man's eyes.

'General Geart, I presume?' he said softly. The man stopped squirming and comically folded his arms, meeting Collus' gaze.

'Yes, you must be Collus?'

'What was that?' Collus questioned

'I presume you are talking about the shambles that was supposed to be my second wave strike on the enemy heavy guns, which has been utterly sabotaged by the Major in charge of the detachment?' Geart said with venom.

'What do you mean, sabotaged?' Collus pushed the General more firmly, but Geart would not be scared into submission, he was too angry at Craft. He grabbed the thick collar of the marine in defiance, pulling on it though the marine didn't move under the meagre pressure.

'I mean, I have a traitorous man, who has just sent his detachment of armour blindly across the battlefield, and then told me to piss off before cutting vox, now if you are quite finished throwing your weight around with me. I'd like to find the bastard and put my power fist through his stomach.' Gearts voice rose steadily to a yell, lightly spraying the marine in spit.

Collus dropped the General, and lifted his helmet from the APC. The man slid down the side of the vehicle and fell to his knees in the mud with the sudden force.

'Very Well' the Marine said as he put his helmet back on, 'So long as you stay out of my way from now on I will not feel the need to deal with this matter any further.' His voice now cold and raspy though his helmet. He grabbed his spear and turned from the General, the surrounding officers parted before him and he paced back to his force.

'Everyone get ready to move, I want Craft and every alien on this frakking planet dead by nightfall!' Geart boomed to his men, watching the marine psyker coldly.

* * *

><p>The imperial blunder had been just what he had needed, he could get his Aun'El away from the enemy unharmed, and set a new defensive line up, ready for any counter attack. Nen'sho had barely contained his rage at the Ethereals reckless actions but he had been needlessly dismissive. Of course even a Shas'O couldn't make any orders of an Ethereal, but he could have at least asked his council on the subject. It was a miracle no enemy snipers had seen him and taken his life, but at least he had him covered now.<p>

A small number of the Gue'la elites had charged after them, but his pathfinders and sniper drones had kept them at bay during the retreat. The conflict had costs him some valuable men, At least 10 of his Battle suits had gone up in flames, almost 60 fire warriors, and his entire auxiliary of kroot, 220 mercenaries killed. He would be pushed hard now, if the fighting got too close it would be a blood bath, even the biggest gun is useless is a fist fight. Overall though his force had held itself together, disciplined throughout the combat and everyone followed orders. He could still win this planet for the empire, even if it hadn't gone according to plan. He had hoped to have wrapped this up and moved on, once the static defences could be laid down, the defence of a planet could be managed from orbit. And after a few years he would have had fresh recruits coming through to bolster his ranks, fresh from the captured world.

That was all just wishful thinking now, he had to clear the planet of resistance, and then hope his fleet recovered enough to get them off planet again. He took a look around, and made sure he didn't have any pursuers still chasing his force down, everything looked clear. With a quick signal sent through the comms the entire force came to an organised halt, the rear guard units automatically turning to create a defensive line. This position looked good, a nice slope that would need to climbed if the gue'la wanted to assault him, dense woodland on one side, which would prevent any armoured units sneaking around him, and a wide river to the other, provide him with protection from assault on the other side. Satisfied, he turned to Cha'riss.

'Aun'el, I will hold the enemy off from here, whilst you make you return to the drop site.'

'And what of the men's morale? When they see me fleeing from the field of battle?' Cha'riss had a wry smile on his face

'Morale is at a high having seen you standing with the men, but now your safety is paramount. We will be under attack again shortly, and you will need to prepare for evacuation, and my force would consider it an honour to fight protecting you.' Nen'sho knew it wasn't worth getting angry, Cha'riss would just have enjoyed ignoring his suggestions.

'I'm sure you are correct Shas'O, though I would request that you bolster my defence in light of the enemy force attacking us.' The Ethereal leant lazily against the edge of his chariot, looking his battle suit up and down.

'Of course, you can have my remaining bodyguard, she is one of my finest Shas'vre. I am sure she will protect you.' The Shas'O gestured to the battle suit at his side, the armoured figure completed a mechanical salute.

'Excellent, I expect to see you back at the drop site Shas'O' with that the Ethereal turned away, pressing a button on his chariot, and speaking quietly into his comm. The transport he was attached too whirred and moved away, the Ethereal pulled along. Nen'sho watched his bodyguard bound along beside the shrinking figure. He took a moment before opening his comms channel once more, and began the organisation of his force.

* * *

><p>After a very brief moment to mourn the loss of their friend, the Inquisitorial team had prepared to make chase of the Ethereal. Jadden hadn't even questioned that the extra men they had acquired would be coming with them. And he had got everything loaded on the back of Belle quickly and efficiently. They still needed one of the Trakarts, he ordered Josla to take it with Grimes. The guardsmen had initially hopped in front of the handlebars, but the woman had dragged him back down the saddle without a word and taken his place.<p>

He had made the decision that the new arrivals need to be spread amongst his team. He wanted to minimise the risk of them running to save their own and jeopardising the main objective. He had sat them all down and explained what was happening. He didn't give them the option to walk away, they were helping them complete this mission, no arguments. He had expected to have this wrapped up hours ago, He wanted the target secured before the main offensive had started, not trying to perform a last minute snatch in the middle of a full blown war. But he had to deal with that now, and at least he had four extra hands to help with the job, even if some of them didn't like the idea. Grimes had been the most vocal about his objections to the mission, feeling that it was a death sentence. He was probably right of course but he had stuck him with Josla because she would keep him in line, especially after the loss of Varner, she was using her grief as a powerful focus and would scare him into obedience.

Grant and Bannerman had just looked to Alishia, she didn't argue about going, so they fell in line with her. Jadden had kept them on the truck, get them away from Grimes negative talk and settle into the team, even if it would only be for the last few hours of their lives. Corporal Grant was up front with Mal, his rebellious edge shouldn't affect the young corporal who was clearly very straight edged, and the driver's excitement should get him to relax a little. Bannerman's jaw had dropped when he was put on the auto cannon, but then, so had Batty's. Batty was now running through the guns operation with the young private, clearly not comfortable with it but as far as Jadden could tell the only problem was confidence. He was smart and in good shape, and would make a fine soldier if he got through this, the chance to use a heavy weapon might just spur him on.

Alishia was in the back with him and Wyn. She was still weary from the melta blast, and her skin had come up red from the heat wave, it would heal in a day or two without a mark, but it had clearly been a close call. Wyn had been uncharacteristically apologetic, evidently having miscalculated the risk to her had left him feeling he had to correct his error. He currently had his mechandrites in the pommel of her power sword, claiming he could improve it greatly. She was obviously still uncomfortable about what had happened and had only given in to his requested to improve the sword so he would stop discussing the matter.

The Commissar sat in silence, watching the planet roll by, her hat in her lap with the wind blowing her ponytail out behind her. The large cut on her head had been cleaned and wrapped by Mal, he was proficient at basic medical work but wasn't bothered about patient comfort, much the same as his driving style. Jadden watched her closely, she had been so unsure of herself almost a day ago, they had spoken most of the night and he had tried to impart on her that getting the job done would get her through these hardships, and as he looked at her now he could see she was still troubled. He had considered talking with her again, but had decided against it. She was clearly processing a lot of information and he chose to leave her to it. It was then his Vox bead beeped.

'Go ahead'

'We have the Tau force regrouping up ahead.'

'Is the target with them?' He asked, Mal paused for a moment

'Don't think so, Judging by the rapid getaway they made when he showed up, I don't think they want him in harm's way. I'm guessing they have sent him back to a secure location at the drop site.' Jadden took in this new information, he stood to get a look himself.

'That's quite a gun line they have there.' He wasn't really speaking to anyone, he surveyed the area.

'What about those trees, can we get through?'

Batty began to answer 'Looks too thick for…' Mal cut across him.

'No Worries.' came his cheerful voice, turning the big vehicle to face the woodland, Josla swerved in to follow behind them.

Jadden sat quickly, reaching for the bench straps. He buckled himself in tight, and gestured to Wyn to do the same, the tech priest slid the power sword under the bench, did up his own strap and used his mechandrites to grip onto the edge of the vehicle. Batty shoved Bannerman off the gun and yelled at him to hold tight as he took his position, sliding his arm into the padded shoulder straps for the large weapon. Bannerman looked surprised at the sudden relocation, he looked at Jadden, who just nodded that he should get strapped in, Alishia followed suit, but gave him a puzzled look.

It was then that several tonnes of armoured Tauros slammed into the dense woodland at full speed. Mal whooped with joy as splinters of wood flew over the passengers, the force of the impact throwing them around the back of the vehicle. Josla wisely kept herself and Grimes at a distance, following in the wake of Mal and his metal behemoth, using the path that had been cleared to allow a far smoother journey.

* * *

><p>Things were finally starting to look organised, Squads were back with their vehicles and any losses were reassigned. The losses hadn't been too severe, it was more the disruption of Crafts treacherous charge that had caused problems. Geart could deal with the loss of tanks and men, but not with treachery. He had disbanded Crafts detachment, and had the commissars shoot every other officer to discourage anyone who may have shared the bastard's plans of fleeing. He had enough surviving tank commanders from his own formation to fill the gaps their executions had left. The stout soldier was stood on top on his chimera, watching the ranks form back up, ready to deploy after the Tau.<p>

The Sanguine Dragons had dispatched quickly, taking only around 20 minutes to completely regroup and moved out at tremendous speed. Geart rubbed his neck were the marine commander had held him up, the memory infuriating him again. He couldn't say he didn't understand the man's reaction, but he still didn't like being manhandled, especially not in front of all his senior officers. Now more determined than ever to win this war, the general was not going to be dissuaded by anyone, not even the witch Collus.

Geart stepped down the rungs bolted to the side of the transport and swung himself around the hull into the rear ramp. Poiller turned to him and gave a stiff salute

'What's going on then, lad? He asked, pacing up to his young aide.

'Most units are ready to go. Crafts detachment has been evenly split amongst the other units, all in forward positions so they can be dealt with if needed.' Poiller replied, he didn't look at his station, providing all information from memory.

'Get us moving as soon as possible. No more delays, I want those xenos and their fancy war suits destroyed'

'Of course, Sir!' Poiller turned back to his station.

* * *

><p>It was such an ugly place to be, all straight lines and exposed rivets. Even the bench was a poor design, just a slab of metal, bolted to the side of the hull, No design to make it comfortable, just the bare minimum effort to get the job done. No wonder Craft had rescued her and wanted to join the Greater Good, everything about the imperium was ugly and unpleasant. La'Keel had always admired the grace of her people's technology. She had always been interested in the aesthetic of design, and when she had been called upon to join a research team she had hoped to see the wonders of designs from other worlds, but for the most part she had been under whelmed. Gue'la design was generally boxy, unwieldy designs that had been mass produced. No style or grace, just brutal efficiency, occasionally there where exceptions, but nothing that really amazed her. It had reaffirmed to her that the greater good was the true purpose of the Tau. To spread it to the entire galaxy.<p>

She studied the guardsman's cadaver next to her, the man's hand was strange, the extra digit making it seem thin and stretched, like the gaunt hands of monsters from the stories she was told as a child. The arms and torso seemed quite Tau, but the armour obscured a lot of the shape, the blood was particularly alien, running like water at first, and then drying hard like a paint of some kind, not the consistent gel of her own. Strangest of all was the face, she had spent some time amongst the Gue'la before but she could never fathom the faces.

The large protrusion in the centre seemed to obscure everything else, the strange eyes hidden just above it. The pupils were so small, and they seemed to dart around constantly. The most disgusting part of the alien anatomy was by far the mouth, the way the inside seemed to protrude out, apparently called lips, but it just looked like a permanent area of prolapse to La'keel.

The gue'la transport lurched suddenly and came to a stop, the shutter slid open and her escort's facial protrusion sticking through the gap.

'Look out the firing slot?' He said? La'keel was confused. She was not familiar with the term firing slot

'Excuse?' she asked

'Urm, Window? Look out of the window?' Craft's small eyes gestured to a small indent behind her, his thin hand coming up and pointing in the same direction through the thin shutter.

She turned, seeing a small panel with a curved arrow printed on it. She twisted the panel and it swung down to reveal a small circular hole. She turned back, and used the gesture she had learnt from the Gue'la, she assumed it meant things were generally positive, though she had received some funny looks after using it, so she could not be sure if there were more subtle meanings she had not grasped.

The hand gave another jerk in the direction of the hole, and she peered through, it took a second for her to make out anything as the eyes adjusted to the bright light, but she soon saw why they had stopped, amassed before her was the Army of the Greater good. Shining in the midday sun, the white armour glowing, it was a heart-warming sight to La'keel. She could just make out the stripes of bright green detailing on some of the closer units. Craft called back to her from the driver's seat.

'Nearly free, just gotta get back to your drop zone.' He smiled

* * *

><p>Collus had forced the Sanguine Dragons to depart as quickly as possible. He had the enemy on the run, and he didn't want to give them time to recover. He was at the head of a force of space marines and they would know victory today, he vowed this to himself. He wasn't going to let anything stand in his way, not after the disaster caused by the guard. The General did seem to be competent, and was obviously taking measures, but that fact that a senior officer had defected spoke poorly for his judgement. He could not be allowed to further jeopardise the planets safety.<p>

The war host would march for the last time in this campaign. He had taken many casualties in the last skirmish, only two assault squads were at full strength, one of his Baal Predators had been lost, along with one of the venerable brothers entombed within a dreadnought. Chaplain Drake had been wounded, and was now barely keeping the 4 remaining lost brothers in check. Even one of Maddox's Terminator veterans had fallen, his wounds beyond that of even the Chief Sanguinary Priest to heal.

But they were close behind the Tau, He could sense it. It wasn't like warp sense, it was more physical than that, an instinct. He had managed to move most of the infantry into the remaining Storm ravens, only the heavy support and the Land Raider with Maddox's terminator squad in had remained on the ground. He was now speeding across the plains ready to initiate the final strike. The Tau force was highly mobile, and had made more ground on them than the wise marine had foreseen but reports had started to come in regarding the current position and condition of the Tau.

It appears that the Tau had create another defensive line, The enemy general clearly knew where his strengths were and was not prepared to give up on them. Thankfully space marines were far more versatile, and Collus would make sure he punished the Xenos for their stagnant approach to war.


	11. Chapter 10

**Greetings! I would like to say that we are about half way, but we aren't so, I won't! But hopefully you should feel the story progress a little faster now, Sorry if you've felt its been dragging a little up to now. And of course reviews are always welcome! **

* * *

><p>A huge cloud of steam enveloped the group, they all groaned in pain. Mal had run to the front of Belle and was quietly apologising for the rough treatment. The woodland had taken its toll on her, the lights had been smashed miles back, the bumper and bonnet were scratched and dented and now something had done some more serious damage. Wyn lifted himself from the vehicle with his mechandrites, walked to the front next to Mal who gave him a wide eyed look, partly guilt, partly concern. Wyn quietly ducked under the ruined body panels and got to work.<p>

Batty was next off the vehicle, his weighty form slamming into the soft ground. He charged at the bewildered driver. 'Frakking grox headed moron!' he yelled with disdain, tackling Mal to the floor.

'Every time you frakking do something like this!' Batty finished the sentence with a violent punch, blood flew from Mal's nose. The trapped man squealed in pain.

'What the warp!' he cursed back at the larger man, glaring at him whilst trying to get an arm free in order to retaliate. The sound of guns cocking by their ears made them freeze. Josla raised an eyebrow as they looked up at her, her auto pistols levelled at each of them. A firm voice came from the back of the vehicle.

'Batty, get off him.' the man knew there was no arguing this time. He slowly rose, letting Mal wriggle free, turning to see Jad stood behind him, arms folded. He didn't look happy.

'Help Wyn.' He said as he walked past him, his eyes fixed on Mal.

'He deserved it, we could have been...'

'Enough Batty.' Jad still had his eyes fixed on Mal.

'I'm sorry, I don't know what happened.' Mal said standing up 'You know we are in a rush, I was trying to get us to the target.'

'Kill us all more like' Batty jibed.

'Frak you! She's been through tougher terrain, and so have you.' Mal snapped back, defending his actions.

'ENOUGH' Jad yelled 'Batty make sure the gear is all secured properly, Mal help Wyn with the repairs. You are supposed to be our driver, and should be able to avoid getting us in situations like this. I don't care what your reasons are, this does not happen again. Understand?'

'Yeah…' Mal replied, his head hung low like a child. 'Not like you could have done any better.'

There was a blur and Mal fell to the ground. Jaddens punch easily knocking him out. He turned away and left Mal unconscious.

'I'm really not in the mood for any of the usual Groxshit today.' He announced to the group 'We really need to get this crap done. I will have to explain all of this to Inquisitor Vigilem, and you know what? I can't be bothered. Varner's dead, we are massively behind schedule and there is still every chance that we could fail altogether.' The whole group was silent now, just looking at him. 'We can't afford stupid delays, because if this doesn't work, we will be sent to capture another Ethereal, which probably won't be on a nice agri-world where we can drop in and enjoy the sunshine. So enough frakking around!'

Jadden walked back to the vehicle, a cold quiet descended over the group, only the hiss of steam and Wyn working on damaged engine could be heard. Josla walked over to Mal, rolling him on his side, and checking his jaw. The swelling had already started, the man's face had gone ruby red all across one side, she had seen Jadden punch an Ork to the ground, even if that was with the help of his powers, and she wanted to make sure Mal was relatively unharmed. Jadden was angry now, but would regret it if he had seriously hurt any of his team.

Batty had gone to help Wyn, he too understood it was best to remain away from their usually level headed leader at the moment. He was normally very calm and relaxed, and very easy to work with, but if it was looking like they might fail a mission, he became difficult. Mal knew better than to have answered back, and a swift punch was not unexpected. Sticking his head under the wheel arch, Wyn nodded at him and passed him a wrench.

Alishia and Bannerman had stayed in the back of Belle. Both easing the bruises from the rough ride, neither spoke after Jadden had approached. Grant and headed over to Grimes, the pair discussing what had transpired in hushed tones, neither wanting to attract the attention of the angry psyker to them.

* * *

><p>The transport pulled into the rear of the gunship, the bulky battle suit turning to face out onto the drop site in case they were pursued. Cha'riss dropped from the chariot as soon as it was stationary, the two guards riding with him forming up behind him. He strolled back down the ramp looking his new bodyguard up and down, his eye was drawn to the slender pulse rifle mounted nearest him. There was blackening all over the suit, the bright white now a dulled grey, the green trimming blended in to the suit, no longer proudly displaying the colour of his sept.<p>

'I appreciate your presence here Shas'Vre' He said moving around the battle suit to face the sensor array. A mechanical voice came back at him

'It is an honour to be able to serve you, Honourable Aun'El.' there was a sound of moving parts and the whistle of escaping air, The front panels of the suit split apart and the sensor array moved upwards and back. The form of the pilot appeared from within, the skin tight flight suit that crisis pilots wore showing the taught musculature of the warrior it contained. 'I am Ja'ley, if you have any requests of me please ask.' The voice was now smooth and gentle, the soft features of the pilot looked out of place contained within her battle suit.

'The pleasure is all mine, Shas'Vre.' Cha'riss replied 'Nen'sho spoke very highly of you. I will be returning to the armoury, would you be able to make a check of the drop site and then meet me there?'

'At once, Aun'El' Ja'ley nodded and without warning the suit hissed and whined as it closed around her once more. The jet pack flared to life before the suit had fully closed, the suit glided weightlessly over the Ethereal as the warrior began her patrol. Cha'riss began walking to the armoury, his guards dashing after him and forming a protective circle around their lord. Cha'riss gave a little chuckle, he had always enjoyed making the guards work a little harder than needed. He strolled through the small collection of ships and temporary buildings that made up the drop site. Earth Caste workers ran by occasionally with large boxes and such, all of them stopping to bow to him. He could have of course just given his items to one of his guards and they would have returned them to the armoury, but it was rare he got to walk amongst his people.

It was then that his guards formed up close around him, one put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to crouch. He heard the click-whirr of their rifles being readied.

'Halt,' boomed the voice of his Shas'El. The crouched dignitary peered through the legs of the guards that towered of him, just able to make out the dull green of a Gue'la vehicle. A small blue figure waved from atop the vehicle.

'I repeat halt' the tau gave a knock on the alien vehicle, and the vehicle slid to a halt, a grinding sound coming from with it. After several achingly long moments the front cupola of the vehicle swung open, and very slowly a pale face appeared, the gue'la male putting his hands over his head.

The alien called out to the group of fire warriors, but Cha'riss could not understand him, and he doubted that any of his protectors could either as they all immediately stiffened, guns refining their aim at the alien intruder. It was then that the vehicle other occupant spoke.

'I am Fio'la'keel, this is Gue'Grant.' She called out to them 'He wishes to become a Gue'vesa and join the Greater Good.'

'You are able to communicate with him?' asked the Shas'El

'I worked with Gue'vesa before on a research project, urm Sir?' The woman had obviously expected a friendlier response. 'I can speak a little Gue'la yes.'

'Exit the vehicle, we will find an appropriate water caste official to deal with the Gue'la. You will both remain here under guard until such a time as we have established neither of you are a threat.' The reply was delivered sharply and clearly brokered no argument. The woman spoke to the alien and they both dropped into the vehicle, the guards tensed up again whilst they were out of sight. Suddenly a panel swung open, the Gue'la emerged from the vehicle and faced the gun line.

A banging came from within the vehicle, the xeno held up an apologetic hand and took a few steps back, after pulling a lever a second door dropped open and the woman appeared beside him. They both stepped forward again, the xeno continued to keep his hands in the air to show he was not a threat. The leader sent two guards forward and he turned to the Ethereal, the guardian beside him allowing him to stand at last.

'Aun'El, how would you like us to proceed?' The Ethereal dusted himself down, and gave a stern look to the guard who had man handled him, finally looking to his Shas'El.

'If he wishes to join us then so be it, take him to Por'Vre Ele'ty and take the woman to the manta. I would like to question her a little further.'

'Very good, Aun'El' came the reply. They continued their journey and another 2 men split off from the group and took the new arrivals away.

* * *

><p>As soon as the first enemy units became visible over the hill the charge began, the tau retaliated aggressively with a huge volley of return fire. The Storm ravens screamed forward, the sound of their engines booming out across the plains but the return fire from the heavy rail guns of broadside battle suits took a heavy toll, two of the craft tumbling from the sky their passengers evacuating as they fell, a third detonated in the air spraying fire and shrapnel across the battlefield. The ground forces arrived moments later, the two remaining predators unleashing the fury of their guns as soon as they were in range, the las cannons of the annihilator tore a skyray apart whilst the Baal hammered shells into a squadron of battle suits. The massive Land Raider charged down the hill, its assault cannon spitting at ranks of fire warriors, taking dozens of lives with its weaponry. The Tanks were flanking the advance of Rhinos, each with a squad shielded within, ready to unleash their rage upon the foe.<p>

Collus watched his assault squads descend from the remaining aircraft that had made it across the plains, they fell amongst the white armoured prey. They had taken heavy losses on the approach, and each one would be mourned in time, but now they could take vengeance and cut a swathe through their targets. Collus had his view blocked as a blade of metal sheared into his rhino, it didn't do serious damage but was only a foot away from his position in the cupola, he gave a quick prayer to the emperor in thanks before pulling the metal free and tossing it aside. He looked across to see the burning remains of a rhino still rolling beside him, it only slowly losing its speed despite the uphill charge.

The line of rhinos smashed into the bodies of the aliens warriors before them, all ramps swung open and space marines poured onto the plains. Chaplain Drake led the small remaining group of Death Company berserkers into combat, they bloodied themselves amongst the Tau, the slight aliens no match for their fury. The chaplain charged at the rear of a crisis suit that had just landed, diving up onto its back, his crozius battering the suit, drawing sparks from various damaged panels. The jet pack fired again, peeling the paint from Drakes armour, he clung on and pushed his pistol into an opened panel, the point blank shot burned through the suit. The jet pack threw fire in a huge arc behind it, the black armoured figure was jettisoned, landing awkwardly atop a burning fire warrior, breaking the aliens neck. The crisis suits power slowly drained, its pilot dead, it sank on its joints and stood silent amidst the chaotic battleground.

Atop the hill, Nen'sho sent missiles streaking across the battle field whilst calmly eliminating anything that got too close with shots from his pulse rifle and volleys of burst fire. The Gue'la strike was still gaining ground however, their jump packs whilst not nearly as agile as Tau jet packs, could cover greater distance and on the open ground his battle suits were being chased down, leaving them tied up defending themselves and the remainder of his force at the mercy of enemy guns. A warning marker appeared on is HUD, he looked to see a vast tracked vehicle grinding through his lines, its heavy weaponry chewing through any opposition. The commander launched himself at the new threat, landing before the behemoth as its forward ramp opened, 5 massive armoured forms lumbering forward from within.

The Tau commander steadied himself, firing his final missile at the group. The close range prevented a proper target lock, the projectile going over the new threat and detonated within their transport causing a muffled thump as the unarmoured interior disintegrated in the explosion. The terminators stood firm as the ground shook at the destruction of the land raider, the lead figure raised a large chalice aloft and bellowed a war cry as he charged, his squad following suit, lifting clawed hands and mighty hammers, they lunged at the lone Tau veteran. Nen'sho riddled their armour with burst cannon fire as he fired his jet pack once more, backing away as the group spread out to take him on.

* * *

><p>Collus was deep within the enemy formation, his honour guard lost in the tide of battle but he was taking a heavy toll, his armour slick with gelatinous blue blood as he strode forward smiting foes with his blade and his mind. Suddenly the ground shook and an eruption of fire and plasma threw the librarian to the ground, electrical energy dancing across the crater that had appeared in the smooth ground. Collus shook his head in a daze, and tried to seek out the source of the carnage seeing the massive form of the remaining riptide stalking towards him. He leant on his spear to lift himself, his body still stunned by the force of the blast it had received. The colossal warrior took aim again, its alien weapon hissing and crackling with power as the shot charged. The marine ran at the terrible foe hoping to be too close by the time the shot fired, the explosion detonated behind him, the force pushing him further towards his would be killer. He used the additional momentum and dropped to his back, the force allowing him to slide beneath the armoured legs as he sent a spear of warp energy up towards his attacker.<p>

His attack dissipated against the protective shielding as he rolled up onto his feet, the large machine slow to turn to face him. Collus saw his chance, sprinting back at the behemoth he leapt at it, plunging his spear deep into the armour plating. He swung up and got a finger hold in a gap between plates, loosening his spear he began his climb of the towering battle suit, which attempted to fight off its new occupant. A white hot blast came from the vents above him, the immense armoured figure flying through the air in an attempt to shake free of him. Collus was barely protected by his armour as he heaved himself under the arm of his airborne ride, with a burst of power he sent the dark power of the warp surging into his blade and with an explosive swing the arm fell away from its mounting, molten metal running from the heat from his attack. Electricity ran across the suit surface as the shielding dissipated, the energy causing the systems of his power armour to glitch, his visor going black and the joints of the suit locking into place.

* * *

><p>Geart had finally got his force moving, he had intercepted minor vox chatter from the Dragons, and it seemed they were engaging the Tau about 12 clicks away. Geart needed to get back in the fray, he wouldn't let the marines take all the glory, but if they were defeated it would still reflect poorly on him. He needed to get involved, and do some good. The charge was on again but the general had lost his fervour now, the glorious charge he wanted was a ruined dream now. His victory that would go down in history would not happen here.<p>

Poiller handed him a data slate containing current army numbers and composition. Geart just checked the overview, only 12% infantry losses, 7% armour losses all well within the acceptable boundaries, but he was stuck chasing two other armies across a planet, not controlling the campaign as he should be. He tossed the data slate onto the bench opposite, it rattled on the bare metal, a weary sigh left his lips and considered his options. He could return to his drop site, reinforce his position and prepare for an attack if the Tau defeated the marines, which was a safe strategy and nobody could argue with him for doing it, but it wasn't how he wanted this war to be won. He could charge straight into the fray, and attempt to sweep the enemy aside but if he failed he would look even more incompetent and he may be discharged, or worse. If only he had a way of striking a blow against the tau without having to fight around the marines, he knew he could not risk them viewing his force as a danger and striking back at him, a civil war was not what he needed.

'Damn it, Poiller!' He blurted to the surprise of the young soldier 'What the hell is that dumb bastard thinking?'

'Sorry Sir?' came the puzzled reply, Poiller turning on the vox seat

'Craft! Damn fool has ruined everything. If I could just get my hands on him!'

'I was wondering why you hadn't chased him down Sir?'

'How can I? He is long gone by now?' Geart shook his head, the young officer clearly hadn't understood the man's treachery 'He has abandoned the Imperium, he sent his patrol across our lines so he could escape.'

'I understand that sir but he didn't abandon his chimera?

'I know what you're thinking, but the tracks will be long gone, and that is assuming he kept to the plains. He's probably already sticking it to some alien whore as we speak.' Poiller grimaced at the last statement, but continued none the less.

'But he had a command chimera didn't he sir?'

'Yes, a damn shame it'll be in filthy blue hands now.'

'You're not thinking this through, if I could be so bold Sir?' Poiller said confidently. The tired General looked up at the boy, he cheeks flushed red and his eye wide with anticipation.

'Go on then?' he said sitting back, resting his hands across his portly midriff.

'Well the command chimeras all have the advanced Vox system, able to contact every other vehicle in the formation across a 300km radius. And also if they are within range, pinpoint the location of all other major Vox transmitters that are on the grid.'

'But he cut his vox system boy?'

'And what about when we have scout regiments? They are still identifiable on the system even with vox cut?'

'You think you can find the chimera boy? The General was as excited as his adjutant was now, looking expectantly between the boy and the Vox station.

'I think I already have Sir!' Poiller leant to the side revealing the large green radar on the control board, a collection of blips surrounding the centre of the display, which showed the other command chimeras in the advance, and right on the edge of the circle, off to the north, a lone green dot flashed.

'You're a frakking genius boy!' Geart boomed, the other occupants of the chimera suddenly stirring at the new activity. 'Get us moving in that direction. Pronto!'

'Surely not the whole force, sir?' Poiller questioned, Geart paused, knowing the boy was right again. He ordered the formation halt and began thinking through his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I'm aware after reading this again that General Geart talks to Poiller like he is a dog at the end? Wasn't intended but whatever, drop a review and let me know what you think. Go on, there's a good boy!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

They had been kept at bay with relative ease, the ornate battle suit dancing between them. The pulse rifle and burst cannon struggled to damage their sturdy terminator armour, but they were just too slow and had been swinging wildly but had failed to score any kind of hit on the enemy. One of his brothers had been taken down, the pulse rifle finding a weak point in the collar of his armour, Maddox unable to do anything to help him. The priest knew he had to try and shift this fight to favour himself or they would be picked off one by one. The suit landed again and sent a shot at the man opposite Maddox, he took this as his cue and charged, pushing the relic armour to move him as fast as he could, the pistons whining at the mistreatment. With great effort he threw his power sword, the blade tearing into the shoulder guard as the agile opponent took off once more showering the ground with sparks and Maddox watched the suit of terminator armour tumble to the floor, and blackened hole left where the helmet once was.

The chief sanguinary priest was left utterly weapon less, but saw that his gamble had damaged the battle suit its flight now juddered and uneven. It landed heavily and the gold helmeted sergeant lunged forward seeing his opportunity, slashing violently with his lightning claws, but the Tau commander levelled both weapons and fired a desperate barrage at his would be killer. The shots splashed against his armour, one shot finding the soft joint of his knee, the plasma blasting his lower leg away and the bulk of the warrior slammed to the ground.

Blood gushed from the wound, the larramen cells unable to clot such a large wound, Maddox rush over to administer aid. The xeno sent another burst of plasma at the squad, the last survivor dived to protect them, his storm shield weathering the fire. Blood poured over his red and white gauntlets, the liquid quickly drying a rich crimson, he put pressure on the wound to try and stem the flow and help clotting occur, making the veteran sergeant grunt in pain.

'The treacherous xeno is escaping my lord!' the uninjured man advised.

'Let him go, brother, we are not equipped to bring him down. We must focus on the sergeant, our brothers will deal with him on our behalf.' Maddox didn't look up from his work, but could tell figure towering over him was not enamoured with his words, but saw the wisdom and agreed.

The wound had begun to clot, his gauntlet sticking gruesomely to it, he pulled his had away and rolled the dial on his insanginator. He took aim, administering a synth flesh coating now it would adhere properly as the bleeding had begun to subside. He had a dislike of field medicine, it was sloppy even with his talent and knowledge. Once they were back aboard the cruiser he could properly treat the wound, and prepare it for a bionic replacement, but currently is was still a mess despite the care he had taken. He frowned for a moment, but decided that it was a satisfactory procedure in the circumstances.

'We need to move you to some cover, Cilox. I will support you.' He looked to the sergeant, the pain evidently subsiding now his suit had pumped drugs into his system.

'A one legged marine is still a marine!'

'Indeed, but I doubt you will get your claws into anything now.' He well understood the desire to keep fighting. When his own leg had been destroyed by a missile he had struggled against his brothers as he was evacuated, determined to earn vengeance. But he was far wiser now, and understood that such an injury required treatment. The wounded man conceded reluctantly and they began their retreat, their land raider though ruined would still provide adequate protection from enemy fire.

* * *

><p>Cha'riss swept into the room to the surprise of his new guest, who visibly leapt, knocking a bowl of fruit across the room. The Ethereal stopped and watched with amusement as the woman scrambled after the escaping edibles.<p>

'Relax my dear.' He said warmly, opening his arms wide in a comforting gesture. 'You are safe now, please be at peace.'

'Yes, your honour.' She replied, 'Thank you, your honour!' La'keel remained on her knees, bowed before her ethereal leader.

'Rise my dear. I wish to ask you some things regarding our new guest and your journey here?' La'keel looked up, staring at the man before her as she rose. He stepped closer, resting a hand on her shoulder.

'I would like to know exactly how you came to be captured? My Shas'Vre informs me that according to records you were stationed with the fleet, not due on planet until it was secured?'

'I was with the fleet, but I was forced to take an escape pod with some others. A number of warriors on board helped us escape. I think the flagship got rammed and we barely got to the pod as the ship was destroyed.'

'I don't understand? Your escape pod should have directed you to the nearest friendly vessel? Or failing that this planet as close to the drop site as possible?' Cha'riss was obviously concerned that his new arrival may be a security risk. La'keel was very aware of his security team now, all spread around the deck covering her exits.

'I don't really know, Ethereal. We crashed and we were in one of the enemy ships.' She was trying to show she was telling the truth, looking to her spiritual leader with wide eyes.

'So how did you make it here?' The Ethereal began pacing around her, surveying her as he did so. She began to feel light headed as he spoke. 'And how did you persuade the Gua'la to help you?'

'I didn't, I was captured after a fire fight. They began questioning me, then Craft just freed me.' Her voice was becoming flat and monotone, she wasn't really thinking about what she was saying. 'He killed my guards and hid me away. Brought me here in secret, defected from imperium.'

'Excellent, then we have nothing to worry about.' The Ethereal said happily, La'keel shook her head clear, and looked around slightly lost. 'You are welcome to remain here for the time being. I understand that you have had a stressful experience. We will look at getting you into a productive position tomorrow.'

'Urr, yes, Thank you Ethereal' Cha'riss turned and disappeared out into the sunlight again. His guards followed him. Two breaking off and guarding the doorway he disappeared through. La'keel was left stood alone in the empty room, unsure what had just happened.

* * *

><p>With an explosion of energy, ruined plates of crystalline armour flew into the air and crashed amongst the surrounding combatants. A blackened, armoured figure rose from the wreckage of the recently crashed war machine, arcs of warp energy further damaging the ruined riptide. The cockpit opened on one side, the hatch too broken on the other to operate, the figure climbed up over the opening, staring down at the wounded pilot. With a gentle sidestep he dodged the shot from the Tau pulse pistol, and returned fire with a quick burst from his storm bolter finally finishing the hard fought battle.<p>

Collus took in the scene before him, the battle still raged, he was now pretty central, smoke obscuring the edges of the plains making the warzone seem endless. He could just make out the form of a battle suit drifting towards him, evidently drawn to the wreckage he had just crashed into the ground. He suit came down, one of its thrusters stuttering as it came down. It landed heavily, waiting a moment before standing upright again, its weapons held low but ready. The librarian stood unmoving atop the mechanical carcass, his tattered cape blowing in the breeze, lenses glowing with warp energy within the stained dragons head.

The battle suit opposite him appeared as battered as his armour, pockmarked with impact craters from bolt shells and stained with the dirt kicked up by explosions. The two opponents observed each other for a moment, time crawling between them as the sounds of battle fell away around them, becoming unimportant.

Together they struck out, a missile popping from the shoulder of Nen'sho's battle suit, the librarian sending a rich red spear of energy crackling at his enemy. The marine leapt forward ducking beneath the projectile, as the Shas'O blasted side ways to safety, the marine rolled and came up running, the large battle suit peppered his armour with burst cannon fire as he charged. Collus replied with a volley from his storm bolter, the shells creating little bursts of fire breaking upon the armoured foe, nothing getting into the tough exo-skeleton. Nen'sho jumped away again, his flight straight backwards as plasma streamed from his guns, breaking all around the stampeding marine. Collus finished his charge with a leap as the Tau Commander landed, his spear swung over head as he roared with battle lust.

Sparks flew as the blow struck home, the Auto senses in his visor darkened at the bright burst of energy, he saw the blade of his spear had cut deep into the crystalline armour of the commanders pulse rifle, held aloft to protect from the blow. The pair struggled against each other, the librarian put all his weight into pushing back against the servos of his foes armour until the burst cannon span again, forcing him to spin away as more fire came at him, a single shot finding a weak point and searing his flesh as it burst through the power armour. Collus winced in pain, but soon pushed the pain from his mind, focussing again on his target. Liquid plasma poured from the damage done to the pulse rifle, steaming as it cooked the ground where it fell. Collus flicked excess plasma from his blade as he prepared for the next move. Nen'sho leant forward and fired his thrusters, the mass of his suit propelled straight at the marine psyker at terrifying speed, the marine dived to the side, but was too slow and was caught as he fell and his arm twisted, smashing his gun from his hand. He felt the muscles burn as they were twisted and pulled, two of his fingers crunched as they shattered but he was now utterly focussed, not registering any pain from the damage. He lay prone and looked up quickly, Nen'sho was slowly recovering from his reckless charge, his storm bolter lay in pieces beside him. Without thought he was standing again, preparing his mind for another attack, the bulky suit came up from the ground, supporting its weight on its ruined weapon, the multi barrelled cannon on the other arm spat again, Collus now prepared waved a hand and the plasma dissipated on the psychic shield as he continued to approach.

Collus watched passively as the battle suit rose to its full height again, but now it stumbled, its battle damage now taking its toll. Nen'sho breathed heavily within, the librarian pushing him to his limits. The Tau warrior knew he could not attempt to flee, the mutants magic would blow him from the sky, but his own weaponry was weakened and he could not hope to carry the day with some good fortune. Collus cast another violent crimson lance at his foe, easily hitting the enemy in its damaged state, the chaotic energy tearing through the armour and flanking the Tau commander within who screamed with agony, the life support of his suit unable to administer pain relief fast enough to numb the increasing pain. The Librarian came closer, the Tau warrior waiting till the last moment he swung the ruined pulse rifle suddenly, catching the marine off guard. A loud thump rang out as the blow struck, the strength of the attack augmented massively, the blow causing the marine to be smashed aside, crashing to the ground violently. The librarian's head swam, the surprise blow hit hard, he stumbled around trying to stand once more, unable to coordinate his movements in the after math of the attack.

Nen'sho fired his thrusters again, this time a quick burst and drifted over the form of the marine, landing across him, placing a weighty three toed foot onto his chest. The ceramite plating groaned under the weight, Collus squirmed to try and get free, but it was to no avail as the burst cannon, slowly moved to meet the dragon visage upon his helm as he continued to fight. His vision went clear and sharp as his suit filled him with adrenaline, he felt power build within him as the drugs pushed his brain into over drive, he sent a warp fuelled burst of power upwards, his oppressor blasted skyward as he opened fire with his weapon, the shots flying wildly in all directions. With preternatural speed the empowered warrior rolled up right and swept up his force spear, immediately filling the antique blade with his power as he pulled it back to strike. His eyes tracked the tumbling form before him, white hot fire still spewing in all directions.

The blow struck explosively as the battle suit came near, the powerful blast decimating Nen'sho as he was filled with pain. The mystical power of the immaterium atomised both the battle suit and pilot in moments, the shockwave bursting out across the plains, knocking both armies to the floor with its power. The ash settled as Collus stood in the crater of his own creating, everything fell silent as the battle died at the sight of such tremendous power.

* * *

><p>Geart had taken a small detachment to pursue Major Craft, his advisors pressing that the main force should continue to reinforce the marines. He had taken a pair of Vanquishers and 3 squads of guardsmen along with himself and his command squad. He didn't know how well supported the drop site would be, but he was counting on them being relatively preoccupied with the marines assault and he wouldn't have much to contend with.<p>

They were now reduced to a crawl, wading through the shallows of the river in an attempt to stay out of sight of the enemy, hoping the water and river banks would interfere with any sensors pointed at them. Poiller had calculated a route along the river that whilst longer, was also slower, they hoped they would get them much closer to the drop site before they are detected and potentially killed before they can make their move. The General was counting on this gambit, he could silence the traitor and take down the precious xeno leader while he was at it.

Poiller ducked in from the cupola, his face was flushed red and the boy was clearly nervous.

'Turn off point is just ahead, we should have at least 2 minutes before the drop site is alerted to our approached, which is when we should power towards them.' He sounded out of breath, exhausting himself with anticipation.

'Good work, keep it up!' Geart nodded to the young tactician before moving toward the cab and banging his fist against the partition. The metal hatch slid open and a pair of weary brown eyes peered through. 'Prepare for the turn, the Tanks should take the lead.'

The eyes nodded confirmation and the hatch closed again. Geart flexed his fingers in his power fist, the motion slow and heavy without the weapon activated. He braced himself as the APC lurched to the side, the turn from the river being taken. They were on the last stretch now, within minutes they would be in the thick of it and Geart prepared himself. He knew there was still every chance they could be blown up on approach and it would all be for nothing, but he had to risk it. He couldn't let this campaign go on any longer. It was causing too much trouble he needed a quick fix and this just might be it.

His entire command squad was silent, each man listening for the first sounds of combat. Some had their eyes pressed against firing slots, other preferring to sit peacefully and wait. Geart himself was restless, he was fidgeting constantly, whilst tapping his armoured fingers against the bench. The approach from leaving the turn was supposed to take 6 minutes, 2 of which should be without detection, but time seemed to slow drastically, each moment lasting an age to the guardsmen involved. Poiller dropped into the vehicle and pulled a fob watch from his pocket, and looked at it intently, but gave nothing away as to how much time had passed. The General just watched him, waiting for a sign and still time ached past. Eventually the team's medic cracked and had to ask.

'How long 'till we should be found? Come on man don't keep us waiting!' He said desperately. Poiller didn't even look up.

'30 seconds ago!' came the flat reply.

The medic gulped at hearing this before replying 'Right… Excellent.'

The journey continued in silence until the chimera shook violently, Geart leapt up and pushed Poiller aside, poking his head out of the cupola. He remained there for a moment before ducking back inside whilst cursing, the vehicle rocking violently again.

'Yeah, they found us!' He said as he sealed the hatch. He moved to the Vox and called into the microphone. 'Okay boys lets charge them!'

The transport lurched forward as the driver powered it onward. The sound of enemy fire bouncing off the hull increasing as they approached, the boom of the vanquisher cannons returning fire muffled by the armoured chimera hull. The ride became increasingly bumpy, the occupants thrown around with in. Soon they reached the Tau defences, the sound of enemy fire rising to a terrible crescendo. A sudden thump from an explosion cut the enemy fire drastically, as the APC came to a halt. A grating buzzer sounded as the ramp slammed into ground, General Geart led the charge out of the vehicle with his power fist raised high in the air. He ran around to the front of the vehicle, sheltered between his and one of the other chimeras, he could see the tanks were engaged with enemy defence turrets, the smoking remains of one not far from his position. The supporting squads deployed around him, each sergeant giving him a nod to confirm their readiness. He has selected the squads carefully, each with a squad leader he knew he could count on. He couldn't see much in the way of enemy numbers, the automated defences seemed to be the only resistance. A small number of service personnel were fleeing the scene, but no infantry had yet appeared to push them back.

They spread forward, the Vanquishers still leading the way, one taking a long range shot at another gun turret still attempting shots. The high velocity shell tore through the main body of the turret and the weapons it carried fell silent. Both tanks flanked the advancing squads, Chimera transports hanging back to cover them from an ambush. Geart signalled for one squad to break off between two rounded structures and cover their advance. It was then that the sponson weapon of one Leman Russ detonated, a bright spear of energy striking it from atop a nearby building. Every man dived back for cover behind their transports, Poiller panicked and ran forward, hiding alone behind a small rounded box beside a strange tower. Geart cursed, he forgot that the young soldier was still fresh and had actually been sub-par when it came to real combat. He risked a look out, just catching a glimpse of a battle suit as it jumped again to avoid the vanquishers return fire.

The squad that had broken away were suddenly pinned by rifle fire, small burst of plasma showering their position. The battle suit punched through the soft rear armour of a chimera with its fusion blaster. The men sheltering by the vehicle ran in fear to the relative safety of the tanks, those men too slow to react were showered with shrapnel and left to die. The battle suit scanned the scene for new targets as its fusion blaster prepared to fire again, it burst cannon spinning slowly in preparation for its use. Geart was surprised they had been pinned down so quickly, he ordered the tanks to continue the advance, the battle suit was the only real threat here, and if they could keep moving they could spread out and take it by surprise, but if they stayed put that Tau wouldn't hesitate in taking them all out.

The vanquishers pass through a gap in the Tau structures into a large open area, evidently were they had prepared for their advance across the planet. Two squads of fire warriors opposed them, the first was scattered by a vanquisher shell and the other took shelter by a parked transport vehicle. The general held his command squad back. Watching the advance, the transport behind him shook violently as the fusion blaster fired again, the vehicle managed to weather the hit this time. He looked to Poiller again, the boy curled foetal against his cover, lasgun dropped a few feet from him. The veteran dashed from the cover of the chimera, burst cannon fire suddenly chasing him as he ran to his adjutant and he dived the last two metres, sweeping the fallen lasgun up as he reached cover again.

'Snap the frak out of it, Boy!' He bellowed, shoving the lasgun into his arms. More fired splashed over their cover, Geart sent a plasma blast back at his aggressor during a break in fire. The shot flew wide, scorching the white walls of a building black.

'Frak sake!' He grabbed the slim framed boy and shook him. 'Snap out of it, or you are going to die!' He yelled, staring straight into the boys tear streaked eyes.

'I can't do it Sir!' Poiller whimpered 'I can't face something like that!'

'You can and you will! Or so help me I will shoot you myself!'

The young man gave a scared look to his general, Geart lifted his pistol so it the boy could see it. Still terrified he tightened his grip on his gun, and sprinted back to the main group of men, leaving the General stranded alone against the battle suit. Geart watched the boy dive to cover, seeing the irony of his current situation.

'Better than nothing I suppose.' He sighed as he checked over the cover, the battle suit obviously unwilling to focus it's fire on one threat had a barrel pointed at him and the transports. Thankfully, Geart had the fusion blaster aimed his way, so he only had to avoid one shot and if he didn't at least it would be quick. He took quick aim at the battle suit, his plasma pistol probably wouldn't do much here but it was worth a try, unleashing his shot at the xeno and starting to run without seeing if his shot had hit home. A white hot beam of energy scarred the wall above him as he ran, the heat scorching his short cropped hair, chancing a look across he saw his shot had hit high, doing little damage but stumbling the bulky suit so its return fire went high. Diving behind the transport once more, he looked at Poiller who was still shaking, clutching his gun to him, Geart didn't have time to try and snap him out of it, he would just have to drag him along and sort him out afterwards.

'Were the warp are those grenade launchers?' he bellowed, he took a look past the tanks to see a small number of enemy squads had taken cover and returned fire, a new turret had been rapidly deployed and managed to take a track off one tank, the other hanging back to keep as cover for the men behind it.

'Grenade launchers are here, sir!' 4 men approached with their launchers. The general pointed behind him to the dangerous warrior who had begun trying to blast through the protective APCs once more.

'Deal with that!' he said calmly, as the men split and disappeared either side of the transports, the hollow whump of their launchers being heard just before several detonations threw smoke and debris over the transports. The sounds of burst cannon fire and screams followed, then nothing. The guardsmen waited tensely, ducking under rogue fire from the fire warriors in the square. After what seemed like hours there was a hiss of pressure, and small white pod hurled into the sky, disappearing over the buildings away from them.

* * *

><p>It had taken nearly an hour to get moving again, Mal had put a hole in the venetors cooling grille and severed a suspension rod. Wyn had a spare suspension rod, and replaced it with little trouble, but the cooling grille was more difficult, requiring a complicated patch up to keep them running and even now the ride was jerky and the recently conscious driver had to be careful not to cause more damage. They had changed their approach, Josla and Grant had taken the lead scouting a clearer path for the much larger vehicle taking them to the woodland edge as quickly as possible, emerging with the Tau encampment just in view.<p>

'Okay, Get ready.' Jadden said standing up, 'This is going to have to be quick.'

There was already smoke rising from the far side of the alien camp, he strained to try a pick out details. Explosions flashes regularly, but it was all very localised, Jadden judged that there had been a small attack made presumably circumventing the main battle attempting to strike at the xeno support. Jadden just hoped that the ethereal wasn't killed in the process.

'Jos scout ahead, find us a way into the camp, I don't want us getting blown to pieces by sentry guns' His vox bead gave a slight beep as she sent a wordless confirmation back to him.

'Mal take Belle and stay hidden, Bannerman, you take the gun.' He gave the guardsmen a nod before continuing 'We will proceed on foot, stay in cover and sneak into the target zone in two teams.'

'Batty, you will take the commissar and the corporal, make sure they get in undetected and then identify any high risk targets that we may need to deal with. If you find the target alert us and proceed with the catch if possible.'

'No problem' Bartos replied.

'Wyn, you will join up with Josla and Grimes and you will head towards the contact zone, find out what that attack is, and if it's going to be a problem slow it down. Don't get seen, but if you need to take some of our own out then so be it.'

'Affirmative' Wyn began flexing his mechandrites, whispering hymns to prepare them for the task ahead.

'I will scout through and cover you all as best I can. Hopefully between us we can nail this guy and get out without our 'allies' knowing we were here.' Jadden took a deep breath, taking a further look to the rising smoke coming from the Tau drop site. 'If you are surrounded or in trouble, just get out and track down Mal. We don't want to attract further attention by getting in a protracted fight with anyone. We need to take the ethereal by surprise. Don't give anyone a reason to alert him to our presence.'

Everyone confirmed they were ready and Mal drove closer to the encampment. Josla and Grimes Trakart could just be seen scouting around the perimeter, just outside of the sentry guns detection range. Occasionally, Josla took a sudden charge at a gun if there was terrain cover or something else to distract the sensors, pulling back to a safe distance once the gun started tracking. After a few moments, she found a gap in the defences, an area of boulders trailing from the perimeter, a turret stood tall above it, which gave it a good view of the surrounding area, but it failed to cover the rocky out crop, she charged in and the turret immediately began tracking her, but as she approached she fell beneath it sensor field and it began sweeping the area again.

Mal pulled up well away from the gun's active range, Josla and Grimes leaving the Trakarts and taking cover, waiting for the team to catch up. The group gathered together as Mal sped away again, Josla came in over group vox.

'You're gonna have to run it, but once you reach the rocks you're clear.'

'Just gotta brave a pair of pulse rifles on the way yeah?' Batty replied whimsically. 'Looks like we need someone agile to distract it just in case.' The portly man turned to Jadden, knowing he was the best chance of keeping the turret busy long enough to let them through.

'Great.' The tall man said dryly, his great coat billowed out behind him. 'I'll keep it busy you guys get running. And please take your time.' He said walking through the group and into the effective range of the weapon. He waited for the gun to twitch as it picked him up, before running across its fire arc, giving it the maximum time to lock onto him, after a moment it swung toward him, the whine of charging weapons could just be heard, the sensor unit atop swept in increasingly narrow arcs on him. The rifles fired on him, striking the ground where he once stood, warp energy discharging around the location, he reappeared further back, still within the sensors current arc so it wouldn't begin a further sweep and find his team. Alishia led the charge, sprinting at Josla and Grimes position, she was aware of pounding footsteps behind her as everyone else followed her, Wyn glided past her on his mechandrites, the mechanical limbs affording him great speed. Another volley of fire found warp charged ground as another blink carried the elusive target again, now very close, running straight at the automated defender. Again the low slung pulse rifles fired, Jadden leapt up, his warp filled muscles lifting him high over the shots and above the turret. The sensor array span to track its speeding prey but it never found it again, electrical warp fire danced above it for a moment before dying away.

The whoosh of displaced air beside the group signalled Jadden's return. They had all made it to the cover of the rocky outcrop, the turret still spinning wildly in search of its target. He was still slightly out of breath from his exertion, but Jad signalled them all to move out, pacing behind the turret and into the encampment.


	13. Chapter 12

Craft had been in the room since he got here, he hadn't seen La'keel and he had only had a fleeting visit from a pompous dignitary who took his details and had got him some food. He had been told he was being held as a precaution and he would be free to join the greater good once he had been cleared. The food had been a selection of fruits and some kind of sea creature, Craft had enjoyed the fruits but the fish was too bitter for his palate.

The entire room shook violently, the door swung openly slightly as something heavy crashed into it, light pouring through the crack. He cautiously waited a moment before peering outside, the bright light painted everything he saw white, he couldn't see anything. As his eyes became adjusted to the change in brightness, he could see the body of his guard slumped against the door, his pulse carbine dropped in the corridor. The soldiers body had been crushed by falling debris, a large hole had been blown into the corridor, chunks of crystalline wall killing his instantly. Craft reached out and grabbed the weapon, sliding it into the room with him, he looked over the weapon, identifying the trigger and clip. He held the weapon to his shoulder, testing the sights and feel. It was light, about half the weight of a lasgun, and the handle felt off, his fingers didn't fit the grip well, but otherwise it felt solid enough.

The sound of fighting could be heard from outside, the hiss of lasgun fire and heavy shells countered the high-pitched whine of alien pulse rounds. Craft ducked through the doorway and took cover by the rubble of the buildings outer wall, he took in the scene before him noting the massive forms of Leman Russ battle tanks across the open space, they were engaging two groups of fire warriors and it had been one of their vanquisher shells that had struck his shelter. He could see a number of squads behind them, using the war machines as cover, a number of guardsmen bodies lay dead by the side of the armoured hulls, the precise Tau fire taking its toll. There was a whip-crack sound and one of the tanks imploded, collapsing suddenly into itself, Craft searched for the source of the firepower, seeing a recently repositioned turret with a large rail gun mounted on it, the supersonic shell piercing the metal of the tanks hull easily, the rapid pressure change nearly turning the vehicle inside out. The remaining tank was already immobilised, and the turret slowly took aim. The commander of the immobile vehicle had obviously identified the threat as the large vanquisher cannon swung lazily to meet the turret.

The cannon fired first, but the shot went wide and detonated beside its target, blasting a large crater into the ground. The turret shook and leant over, the ground shifting under it and tipped it onto its side. The gun fired mid fall, the solid slug hit the rear of the massive tank leaving a small hole. Moments later the promethium fuel the tanks was using gushed out and covered the guard squad nearby, and in the frantic shooting of the firefight, the petroleum caught light easily. The guardsmen were scattered as they ran flaming into the enemy guns. Through the fire and the smoke, Craft just caught sight of the dour face of General Geart looking on from behind.

The sight of his old commander was enough for Craft, he would give the Tau reason to trust him and take his place amongst them, away from the oppression of the Imperium and he would do it by stopping this attack, killing Geart in the process. A quick look convinced him he was clear and he ran from his cover into a gap between buildings, pressing himself close against the building in case he had been spotted. He stalked behind the building, hoping to sneak behind the guard forces and do some damage. He heard voices from the end of the narrow alley, pausing to listen in. They were speaking low Gothic, Humans, he need to be careful. He checked his gun once more.

'The general needs us to flank the enemy forces, take care of any heavy support they have.'

'Hey, you guys!' Craft said cheerily as he rounded the corner, the squad sergeant turned at the sound of his voice.

'Craft?' He blurted out before the ex-Major sprayed the squad with fully automatic fire, the close range and sudden nature of his attack gave him time to take them all out before they could return fire.

'Nice to see you.' He smiled to himself, before searching the bodies. He took a lasgun and spare packs, he also kitted himself out with grenades, He thought he might need them. Craft continued to stalk around the quieter back alleys of the encampment, trying to remain hidden. He had obviously encountered a break off unit, and he couldn't be sure the General didn't have any others. He caught glimpses of the battle as he moved around, the General was still pinned down, but there was no sign of any Tau reinforcements, they must have had the entire army deployed fighting the marines and the rest of the guard.

It was then he felt a solid object rest against the back of his head and the whine of an energy weapon being readied. Sweat poured down his face and neck suddenly, he closed his eyes and waited for the gun to fire. The seconds ached by, the quiet hum of the weapon behind him filled his senses, the sound becoming a violent growl in his ears. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it slowly turned him to face the barrel of the gun. At first only the very end of the white barrel was in focus, gradually his eye moved along the square shape of the gun, a blue skinned alien hand held the grip, a tight synthetic material covered the arm, bright green lines running down the white fabric. Eventually he saw the face of his executioner, wide Grey eyes stared back at him when suddenly a second face appeared from behind it.

This other face was familiar, still alien but he had seen the face before. The face spoke to the creature pointing the gun. There was a brief exchange that he could not understand, finally the gun dropped away from his head, he collapsed against the wall beside him, his fear slowly evaporating.

'Gue'Craft, you are good still?' came a familiar voice

'La'keel?' He said mystified.

'Meet Shas'Vre Ja'Ley. Commanders bodyguard.' She said slowly to him. 'Great Warrior for Empire.'

Craft couldn't speak, just giving a thumbs up to his alien friend. He slowly stood, calming himself down after convincing himself he was about to be killed.

'What are you doing here?' he finally asked. Looking only at La'Keel, the other woman still hostile towards him.

'Ja'Ley suit damage. Escape ship land beside my quarters. We escape with Aun'El.' She replied. He broken speech was difficult to understand in his agitated state.

'We need to get General Geart.' He told her 'I need to stop him so I can still join you.'

'Who?'

He gesture to the ruined tanks and then ran his finger across his throat. Ja'Ley stepped forward, said something to him in a harsh tone. He looked at her blankly for a moment, the two aliens exchanged words again. He looked at them both for a while, thinking to himself how much he really needed to learn the language.

'Ja'Ley says we help you. Change Gue'la yes?'

'Change?' he questioned, La'Keel looked frustrated, tapping her head as she thought

'End?' She finally said.

'Close enough.' He said under his breath before giving another thumbs up and giving them both a few large nods of his head. The Tau soldier pushed past him and proceeded to head to the Imperial Guard position, Craft and La'Keel looked at each other before following.

* * *

><p>Cha'riss had remained hidden from view in one of the service buildings surrounding the square. His bodyguards had stayed with him, their blood oaths to protect him prevented them from departing to attack the invaders, and he was glad of it. The Gue'la strike had come from the river, which the fool Nen'sho had assured him, would be the most difficult approach for any attackers. The gun turrets fire had alerted them to the attack, but they only had the basic contingent of soldiers defending the base, and the tanks had made short work of their defences. He was now pinned down, and could be under direct attack any moment. His Shas'El had advised they should make for the Manta as soon as possible, but no safe opportunity had presented itself as of yet. It was then that one of the body guards appeared, an Earth caste worker pushed roughly before him.<p>

'Tell him.' The guard grunted to the terrified worker, who fell to his knees at the sight of Cha'riss and began babbling.

'Oh my honoured Aun'El, there is a hatch way at the back of the building. It is used to move materials. I was hiding from the aliens, if I had known you were here I would have helped you sooner.'

'Enough my friend' He put a hand softly onto the man shoulder. You can help us now.' He smiled. This put the man at ease and he led them through the service building, looked like they were making armour plating ready to be cut and fitted to various buildings and vehicles. They soon came to the hatch described, a mechanised panel in the wall, which was designed to link with an approaching transport and feed cargo through without any intervention. The man pulled a heavy lever which over rid the controls. The panel swung open, the bright sunlight flooded the factory. The guards immediately, took cover sweeping him along to cover. The attack had made them jumpy, they were cautious of attack.

'Damn Fool!' said one guard, jabbing the worker in the stomach with the butt of his rifle. 'There could have been anything out there. Damn near got the Aun'El killed'

The man buckled and fell to the floor following the guards violent blow. Cha'riss looked on impassively, he found more and more he had very little concern for the lower echelons of his society.

'Shall we go then Shas'El?' He asked

'What about this one, he could share information if he is captured?'

'Then kill him, now hurry up.' Cha'riss turned and started walking, the guards ran to catch up and he heard the man started to scream before pulse rifle fire silenced him. The Ethereal calmly brushed himself down as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Jadden had left the other as soon as they were in the shadow of the tau base. A quick blink put him atop the buildings and he could travel quickly and unhindered up there, which suited him just fine. Alishia had tried to come with him, saying it was too dangerous on his own, but he had brushed her off saying not to miss him too much. He didn't need the distraction of looking after another person, and he knew she would be able to hold her own with Batty and Grant if they got into trouble taking out facilities, but where he was going, she may not fare so well.<p>

He took a look around from atop a tall tower, which appears to be a comms relay of some kind. He could see over the entire camp, he could make out two wrecked tanks in the central square, the focus of the fire fight, and a group of tau civilians had gathered by what he assumed was a garrison, but no soldiers were around to protect them. He could just make out Wyn, Josla and Grimes moving toward the square. If they were lucky they wouldn't need to do anything, but he was happy to have them covering the activity. He couldn't see the other group, but he knew Bartos would be being cautious with two unknowns backing him up. He was probably in cover planning their movement toward the first point of interest, which was an ammo store. Jadden didn't want to be caught without ammo when the Tau had piles of it lying around, at least if everyone ran out, he still held the advantage.

His vision fell upon a large aircraft at the far end of the camp, its massive sweeping wings sheltering supply buildings and vehicles. It was quite a distance away, and it seemed to be deserted at the moment, so he continued surveying the scene. It was then that he saw it, the cluster of bodies moving away from the fight, ornate armoured bodies surrounding a lone robed figure. There he was, he finally had him. Jadden disappear in a flash of lightning once more, taking a new position ahead of the group. He watched them approach as he contacted Bartos.

'Batty, where are you?'

'Getting ready to cut off a generator, North-west part of encampment.' came the reply. 'What do you need?'

'I've got the target sighted, headed north. Get over here and prepare for the grab'.

'Okay, where are we headed?'

'You see the large comms tower? Pretty central, you can't miss it.'

'Yeah I see it, there is an open roadway about 25 metres to the west of it, heading straight north. The target is currently on that roadway on foot, I will apprehend approximately 350 metres north of comms tower.

'Okay, estimate our arrival in 80 seconds.'

Jadden didn't reply, he watched the group approaching him. They were jogging lightly, evidently looking to keep the Ethereal out of harm's way. Most were armed with carbines, one had a curved blade and a side arm, a pair of hovering drones completed the group. He began a slow count in his head, anticipating Batty, Alishia and Grant's arrival. Should only be a minute now, the group was still 300 metres away, he drew his long sword from its back mounted holster. They continued straight toward him, his count slowly coming down as he prepared his bolt pistol in his spare hand. He waited for them to reach about 100 metres, closer as he began charging his body with energy, he could feel it warm within his muscles. Twenty seconds left as he leapt up, sailing through the air the keen edge of his blade whistled slightly, he turned mid-air as he prepared to land.

He touched down and crouched to absorb the impact, he rose again and lifting his bolt pistol to aim at the group. They came to a halt, the guards moving to protect the ethereal in a disciplined manner, one of the drones, whined as its shield generator came to life, a shimmering energy field was just visible around the huddled aliens, the other drone shone a laser pointer onto the new threat, the information sent back to the whole squads weaponry to ensure they took the target down. Jadden swung his sword up onto his shoulder and took a couple paces forward.

He paused as every weapon clicked and the sound of 7 pulse carbines charging was easily audible. There was a tense few seconds as he looked at the Tau warriors. They were unmoving, weapons pointed at him ready to kill. At an unseen signal every weapon fired as one, the massed shots flew straight at him in a huge volley, each man unleashing several bursts of fire. Jadden leapt to the side, rolling as he landed, he came up his pistol still level and his sword resting on his shoulder as before. The bolt pistol barked and the marker drone dropped to the floor in a shower of sparks. The hiss could be heard of the pulse shots hitting a distant wall. The group swung their weapons to aim at him again as Batty, Alishia and Grant appeared from between two buildings just down from the standoff.

Half of the Tau guards span at their arrival, they raised their own weapons in response. The tense silence returned, no one spoke a word, just watching for any sign of an attack. The Ethereal was being kept crouched in the middle of the guards, his honour blade held at the ready. Jadden stood silently, waiting for his chance when without warning Corporal Grant charged, his chain sword growling into life as he squeezed on the throttle. The Tau gunman unleashed their shots as the man charged, they were erratic and undisciplined in the shock of being charged, but they still flanked their attacker, the force of his charge carried him through to unleash a swing of his weapon before falling to his knees, his blow easily knocked aside with the butt of a rifle.

Grants action was enough though, Alishia charged a second later with Batty sending a shotgun blast at the group before pulling a long combat knife from his belt and wading into the combat himself. Jadden dived forward under the volley of fire sent his way, rising with a broad swing of his sword, taking the legs out from under one aggressor before blocking a return strike from a poorly aimed rifle swing with his forearm.

A follow up attack came from the curved alien blade carried by what he presumed was the units commander. He rapidly blocked with his blade, he shoved the first attacker away with his other arm and attempted to get a shot off but the long staff of the Cha'riss's honour blade came down on the weapon, the shot thudding into the dirt. Pain flared through his hand from the impact, the bolt pistol falling from his grasp. He glared at the alien leader and threw swift jab, catching the elegant creature on the jaw. He sensed the weight on his blade release telling him the squad leader was making a follow up strike against him. He ducked beneath the wild punch, letting the man's momentum carry him over his shoulder before throwing him to the ground behind him. He looked for the ethereal once more, but saw another attack coming from the guard who had struck out at him before.

Batty used his weight to his advantage, barrelling into two warriors, who attempted to strike him. One had taken the brunt of the shotgun blast, but his high quality armour had absorbed most of the impact, only a small number of blue dribbles of blood had appeared on his torso, and he battled on despite this. They fell to the floor and the bulky human drove the combat knife into the softer neck armour of one whilst keeping the injured warrior at bay with a spare hand. The two continued to struggle.

Alishia let off a close range shot into the visor of a guard as he charge back at her, sidestepping his falling body as she swung the power sword at another. The power field met the body of a carbine, it sliced slowly through the weapon before being brushed aside at the gun was dropped. A third attacker piled in, striking high then violently kicking her in the ribs as she ducked the first attack. Another attack hit her in the lower back, sending pain burning through her. She focussed enough to put another bolt into the foot of one xeno before rolling away from any further attacks.

Jadden rapidly charged his body with warp energy, letting him move with preternatural speed and strike with colossal strength. He jumped over a clumsy strike, his left fist decimating the helmet of the xeno as he came down to land. Spinning away from another broad swing of the commanders blade, he grabbed the guard with the ruined helmet by the neck mid spin and threw him head first into a wall some metres away, the crystalline material cracking on impact. Finishing his spin he brought his blade around, taking the arm from the commander who released a scream of agony, the deadly blade dropping to the floor, still gripped tightly by the lifeless arm. He reversed his grip on his own sword and cut the injured man in half. He saw Batty with a warrior in a hold on the floor, choking the flailing creature, his face filled with rage as he killed.

Alishia was holding off two attackers, though she was clearly injured. Jadden stepped forward and ran his blade through the nearest attacker. The commissar took her chance and took the head off the other with her own weapon. He panicked suddenly, the Ethereal was nowhere to be found. He finally saw the figure running from the fight, a single guard still with him.

* * *

><p>Geart sent another ball of plasma out into the square. The grip was getting warm now, he was worried the gun would over heat and blow up in his hand, but he couldn't close in to use his power fist, and any spare lasguns were now burning in the tanks promethium fuel. Thirteen men had died screaming, including a lieutenant from his command squad, add that to the existing losses, he was down to 10 men, which included Poiller who was barely holding it together and two wounded men who would probably bleed out if they didn't get out of this dead end. They were boxed in, all the APC's had been destroyed or immobilised behind them, and they were under fire from the square. They had nowhere to go and no worthwhile weapons remaining to do anything about it. He could barely see through the fire and the smoke to make any meaningful effort to take out the Tau, and the sheer heat was draining him and his men.<p>

It was then he realised they hadn't been shot at for at least 2 minutes. What was going on? He didn't like to think what the xenos were up to now. Probably arranging for some heavy weapons to take care of them, he needed an escape plan. He called his men to him.

'We need to get moving, we are too few now to make any difference sat here.' He growled. The irritation clear in his voice. He jumped up and ran to the ruined Chimeras, checking the size of the gap between one and the wall.

'Come on!' he waved the men over and began squeezing himself through the small space, his wide midsection making it difficult for him. Eventually, it became clear he would need a push but once he was through the rest of the men got through with less difficulty.

They made their way around to the back of the chimeras, the ruined shell of the crisis combat armour still smoking, broken bodies of the launcher operators scattered around them.

'Take a couple of those launchers, we will probably need them. Poiller, how you feeling now?' He said without looking at the boy.

'Better now, Sir!' The slim soldier was less pale now, but still obviously shaken.

'Then check out the square for me, see if you can find out why the Bastards stopped trying to kill us.' The boy hesitated, Geart turned to give him a stern look.

'Yes Sir!' and he turned and ran to get a better view of the square. The General took a deep breath, surveying the smoke blackened faces of the men before him. They looked exhausted, but now they had some cool air they were ready to get some vengeance. Poiller came running back over.

'They have gathered at the far end of the square Sir? Defensive formation by the looks of it.' The boy was panting from the brief run, his body already tired out from the stress he had been under.

'It makes no sense? They had us cornered? Why back away now?' He wondered aloud before addressing the group as a whole.

'Okay let's get moving. We have been given a chance here, so let's use it. We will try and get around the square and get the jump on them from behind.'

It was then the group was showered by fire once again. Two men dropped by carefully aimed shots to the head. Geart dived for cover, turning to find to source of the attack. The smoke from fire obscured his vision, he could make out the outline of a few figures who continued to fire on his men. He watched as two more men went down, bloody mist bursting from their bodies as they died.

He sent a shot back, unsure if he had hit anything. He ducked behind his cover again as a flurry of shots came his way, bright red snaps of light flew overhead as the general realised who his attacker was. That was lasgun fire, and he knew of one person who was definitely in this camp with an imperial lasgun. Major Craft.

'Looks like we got the jump on you, General.' Came a patronising voice through the smoke. More gun fire struck guardsmen in limited cover. Geart could just see Poiller, he had crawled under a raised walkway between two buildings, raised maybe a foot from the floor, the shaking barrel of his lasgun protruding from beneath it.

'You're making a habit of sneaking around behind my back Craft.' He jeered into the smoke, following it up with another bolt of plasma at one of the shadows. Another white bolt shattered the skull of a guardsmen, his helmet providing no protection. Geart darted for the wreckage of the Battle suit, the smoke hiding his movements. He snuck around to see past the smoke. Craft was hidden behind a crate, he had two aliens with him, one in robes was taking shots with a pistol with poor results. The other however was lithe and muscled, its pulse carbine fired in disciplined bursts, taking maximum advantage of the weapons accurate fire.

'Don't worry, I'll make sure when I kill you, you know it was me who took the shot.' Craft answered with a laugh. He sent another spray through the smoke, as return fire finally began to come back at Craft and his Xeno allies. Geart remained silent, continuing to move to flank his attackers. He slowly approached, keeping low, moving between crates and debris. He could see the venomous look on the treacherous Major's face as he fired on his men, he was stood above his cover almost reckless, asking for the general to shoot him. Slowly he levelled his plasma pistol at the man, putting his head between the two metal notches at the end of the barrel, the heat from the coils making his image shimmer. Geart took a breath, savouring the moment.

His revenge was cut short as a las bolt struck his prey's shoulder, the man was knocked back, behind the cover of a building. His allies turned as he yelped in pain, the fierce looking alien spotting Geart and instinctively firing, forcing him to dive away, sheltered again by battlefield debris.

'Frak them all!' he screamed in frustration, Slamming his power fist into the floor. More enemy fire rattled around him. He swung up without warning, and fired. The shot flew straight and true, catching his attacker full force, plasma rapidly melting her away. The robed Tau screamed in horror, and began firing on him, her shots going high and wide. He walked calmly towards her, shots still failing to endanger him and he stuck her with the butt of his pistol. Blue blood sprayed out as his blow landed, the alien collapsed to the floor. He turned to Craft, but he was nowhere to be found, the veteran looked around troubled. Yelling in frustration again he put his power fist through a wall, sparks showered over him.

'Poiller! Get the frak over here!' He growled 'And anyone else who isn't dead!'

After a few moments, Poiller and 3 other guardsmen approached. Geart shook his head, 6 men killed by only 3 attackers, one of which was clearly not weapons trained, so it may as well have been just 2 of them.

'You will take the prisoner to the edge of the camp, this attack is over. Question her if it is at all possible. I'm going to kill Craft.' With that he turned and went after the Major. Poiller started to object, but a violent look from the General silenced him.


	14. Chapter 13

He had left the team behind, chasing after his target. He had gained ground rapidly, but ran into the Tau blockade and had been pinned down and unfortunately there were enough guns that he had to take them out. Jadden blinked amongst the nearest squad, the massive great sword already swinging as he materialised, taking bodies apart with ease. He disappeared as return fire reached him, the shots taking out the last of the squad for him. He jumped from the building he had blinked to and put his blade through a gun drone, he grabbed another and smashed it to the floor. More fire headed his way, which he teleported from again, watching as the Tau took each other out for him. Normally he would have amused himself by watching the paranoid soldiers tear each other apart, but he needed to catch the Ethereal. He dived in again, hacking with cold precision at the fire warriors, their armour no match for his mind sharpened blade. The blockade was routed, warriors fled in every direction, Jadden turned and continued his pursuit, a few quick shots from his bolt pistol took out any stragglers but he let most of the fleeing soldiers go.

Focussing ahead, he realised the Xeno leader was nowhere to be seen, there were too many side alleys in the sprawling encampment, and he didn't know where they would be heading. Until he realised what he had seen earlier. He quickly activated his Vox.

'Everyone who is available, head north. There is a Tau ship positioned ready to evacuate, the target is headed there. Do not let that frakking thing leave the ground.' He shouted before blinking again to a roof top. He could just see the Manta, but he could feel the strain on his body from blinking so many times in succession, and the ship seemed to be miles away now. He forced himself to keep running, just maintaining enough energy to make the jumps between the first few buildings, but he was soon forced down to ground level when he started landing short on the leaps. That was the problem with using the warp, particularly for something big like a teleport, it drained him. He could usually teleport 3 or 4 times in quick succession with no side effects, but after blinking all over the drop site for almost 30 minutes, he was now exhausted. And when he was tired, that when using his powers exposed him to additional risks. But he couldn't rest, he would just have to be careful, if he could avoid drawing from the immaterium for a little while his strength should return.

Jadden reached the Manta, it was across a large open space, Cha'riss was running to it about half way between himself and his escape vehicle. Jadden fired his bolt pistol, the shot hitting the ground about 10 metres ahead of the alien. He came to a halt a span, his guard levelled his weapon at Jadden, standing between the two of them. The carbine fired, Jadden rolled to the side, allowing the shots to go wide. He continued walking as the gunman fired once more. He rolled back the other way, this time firing his pistol on the way up, hitting the Pulse carbine, the weapon shattered and fell to floor. The guard gestured for the ethereal to keep moving as he pulled a slim blade from a sheath on his thigh.

Jadden kept walking, and began swinging his blade in circles, moving the weapon effortlessly between his hands. The Ethereal was at the ramp of the craft now, turning to witness the melee about to take place. The guard steadied himself, taking a low fighting stance, knife held reverse grip in his right hand, left hand kept high and forward ready to defend. The psyker studied his opponent, who had prepared himself adequately for the upcoming fight, but the Tau were not known for their physical combat, indeed any melee training undertaken was a recent development, and they were not masters of the art. The man had probably only had to study once he was assigned to the Ethereal as a guard. He moved with Jad's advance, keeping himself between him and the ethereal, his steps uncertain as he shuffled slightly during the moments.

That was enough for Jadden to know how to deal with the alien, he let loose a wide high swing, making sure the Tau saw it coming. Xeno ducked beneath it, shifting his weight backwards as he did so, he had no way of attacking now his momentum was working against him, Jadden let the weight of his own blade spin him, snapping a kick into the warriors knee. The snap of alien bone echoed in the wide space between the buildings followed by the muffled scream from within the creature's helmet, Jadden let him fall and walked past him, the pain too great for guard to do anything to stop his attacker. Cha'riss turned and ran inside the ship, slamming both hands onto a large button just inside the ramp, it to begin to rise. Jadden broke into a run, charging at the slowly disappearing figure, desperate to reach the target.

'Is anybody going to stop this thing taking off!' He bellowed into his vox, moving at a considerable speed now.

'I'll see what I can do!' came the reply, as there was a crash and the sound of gunfire. The armoured form of Belle crashed through some crates and sped towards the manta. Bannerman unleashed the auto cannon, but its shells couldn't touch the massive flyer. 'Here goes nothing, Brace yourself kid.' Mal yelled as he sped forward.

Without slowing he slammed Belle into a support bracket the aircraft was resting on, smoke and fire erupted from the front the vehicle as it impacted the support. Jadden skidded to a halt, horrified at the sight he had just witnessed. The support buckled under the weight of the manta, the whole vehicle lurched to one side, the massive form seemed to fall in slow motion. The force of the impact as the wing hit the ground knocked Jad to the floor, he looked up to see the wing bend and break, shards of crystalline shrapnel flying from the broken behemoth. He managed to pick himself up, taking in the scene before him. It was then he remembered the Aun'El, he was inside and could have been killed. Jadden cursed to himself and ran again, sliding into a gap in the now buckled entry ramp, finding the inside of the vehicle filled by red warning lights. He ran through the vehicle, past the deck of seating and mountings for vehicle transport to a stairwell at the back of the room, he hesitated, checking the room for a sign of his prey before dashing up the now crooked stairway.

He emerged onto another deck, filled with even more rows of seats, even closer packed, he finally saw the Ethereal, stood at the far end of the now tilted space. The figure was stood at some kind of computer terminal, he turned to face him and smiled as a number of screens flickered into life. Alien symbols appeared, changing regularly. Jadden didn't understand what they said, but he knew a count down when he saw it, the xeno had started a self-destruct.

* * *

><p>Josla had taken the lead and she ordered Grimes to cover the rear. It was strange, she had found the square but any fighting that had gone on was over. There were still burning pools of promethium and ruined Tanks, but no one was around. No sign of a victor, and nothing to indicated why the battle had stopped. If the Tau had eliminated the Guard attackers, they would be clearing away the wreckage. If the Imperials had managed to push through then there would still be fighting going on around the square, but there was literally nothing. She had seen a few signs of Earth Caste workers taking shelter, but other than that the place appeared deserted. Wyn's advanced sense had detected nothing either, and he was always keen to share anything he found interesting in his readings.<p>

She didn't like it, which put her on edge. She heard a groan from around the corner, followed by a shuffling sound. She raised her pistols, and gesture for Grimes to take a wide position, cover her as she rounded the corner. She crept up to the edge of the wall, Wyn waited behind her, mechandrites clicking in anticipation. Grimes nodded that he was ready from across the alley way, she prepared herself and swung out into the alley. She found a lone guardsmen, pulling himself along the wall, clutching his shoulder in pain. She kept her pistols aimed at him even though he was in no state to threaten her.

'Hold it!' She ordered, the man freezing on the spot, fear filled his face 'State your name, rank and regiment.'

The man said nothing, just stood there staring at her weapons. She repeated her order.

'State your name, rank and regiment. I don't have all day.' Wyn came around the corner, studying the man as he did so.

'Urr… don't shoot me, please! My squads dead! I don't know what to do!' the solider whimpered. Josla was losing her temper.

'Who the frak are you and why are you here!' She barked, the man flinched away from her.

'I'm Poiller, Private Poiller. I was with the Guard attack, but we were… we got cut down.' He blurted finally. 'Please, I don't know what to do. If they find me they will kill me!'

'It's alright.' She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb. Grimes finally appeared round the corner

'All clear back there.' He said flatly, giving the whimpered man an impassive look.

'Excellent, any ideas what to do with this one?' she asked.

'Dunno, Why?'

'Poor fool had his whole squad killed.' Josla knelt in front of the terrified guardsman 'You'll be okay, we will help you, private.' She said, resting her guns beside her, placing a hand on the man's knee to comfort him? He nodded, facing the floor.

'What are you talking about?' Grime said confused 'He ain't no private? Those are majors stripes on his shoulder?'

She turned to look at the man, but saw only a fist as it lashed out at her. Blood spat from her nose and she fell to the floor. Pain filled her head, her vision swimming.

'Aren't you a clever little frakker' Came the strangers voice, now calm and dangerous. Her vision cleared to see the barrel of her own gun aimed at her face, the other switching between Wyn and Grimes. The man had grabbed the guns as he rose, taking advantage of the group while their guard was down. 'I'm afraid I must be leaving now, but thank you for your hospitality, I'm sure the guns will prove very helpful.'

'Shoot him!' She yelled, rolling to the side, away from him. She heard the whip crack of Grimes' lasgun and the shout of her pistols. There was a scream of pain, but she didn't see what had happened. She lifted her head and looked around rapidly for any sign of their deceitful attacker. Grimes was on the ground , clutching a bloodied wound in his stomach, Wyn had been pushed into a wall, but seemed otherwise unharmed. Beside her a group of fresh bullet holes had appeared in the soft ground where she had been moments ago. The shooter was nowhere to be found.

Without thinking she jumped to Grimes, staring at the gushing dark blood now coating him.

'Wyn, you okay!' She said without looking up, the robed tech-priest lifted himself from the floor.

'No major concerns. Though I believe my cardiopulmonary system has been damaged slightly, as I am detecting decreased blood pressure.'

'If you're not dying then help me.' She grabbed the man's robes and dragged him towards her. 'We need to stop the bleeding.'

'I am afraid I have no useful data with regards to human medical practice.'

'Just put pressure on the wound' She grabbed his hand and put it to Grimes' ruined stomach. 'Grimes, can you hear me. Grimes.' He released a gurgling cough, blood sprayed from his mouth. The motion clearly causing him further pain. He looked at her, wide eyed from the pain.

'What the… What the hell are you doing!' he said weakly. She looked at him puzzled for a moment. 'Kill the prick!' he finished before passing out.

'Grimes! Grimes… Dammit!' She yelled in frustration. Grabbing the mans bloodied lasgun and turning to the tech-priest. 'Do what you can!' she said before running off to find the treacherous Major.

* * *

><p>Alishia was first to reach the wreckage of the manta, the bright light from the fire hurting her eyes. She could just make out the ruined rear of the Inquisition teams Tauros, crushed beneath the alien aircraft. Bartos and Grant appear beside her, taking in the scene of destruction before them. Bartos put his hand to his ear, trying to contact anyone on the vox.<p>

'Anyone come in. Boss? Jos? Mal? Anyone!' He had a worried tone to his voice. The seconds slowly passed, and he didn't seem to receive any response. After a few more long moments he jumped again.

'Wyn? What the hell is going on?' Batty said rushed. Alishia didn't have a vox bead of her own, so she couldn't listen in.

'What? Shot by who?'

Her and Grant looked on worried, as they tried to piece together Wyn's story.

'I don't understand? What Major? Where is Josla? What do you mean you don't know?' Batty was clearly getting frustrated by the lack of answers.

Gunfire began splashing around them. They had naively stopped in the open, and now a small number of remaining Tau had decided to try and take them down. They dashed for cover but it was a long way off, Alishia felt a tug on her Greatcoat, a shot passing through it as it billowed behind her. The three dived behind a fallen pile of alien ammunition crates, Shots still peppering the ground behind them.

'What the hell is going on?' Grant said between deep breaths.

Batty replied whilst panting for air after his run. 'Grimes. He's been shot. Wyn is trying to get him out of the camp, but Josla ran off. Some guy pretending to be guard. Basically, I haven't a frakking clue what's happening.'

'No!' Alishia whined. 'How bad is it?'

'I don't know.' Bartos replied, more shots hitting there protective crates 'But we are gonna get shot too unless we sort this.' With that he let loose a volley of shots over the crates.

Alishia added her bolt pistol to the fire fight, but they were trapped in the open and the enemy were well out of her weapons range. Grant was having the same problem with his las pistol. Only Batty and his lasgun had any hope of getting them out of this, thankfully he was a good shot and began methodically taking out the alien gunmen. Alishia turned to reload, spotting an alley way behind them. Grant spotted it too, and gave her look suggesting they use it. She just nodded, and grabbed batty by the shoulder, pointing him to her proposed escape route.

'Better than nothing.' He shrugged. He sent a couple more shots over the crates as cover, whilst they ran to for the alley. They stopped behind the building, and looked at each other.

'Right, what do we do? Everyone has disappeared.' Grant said sternly. Looking to Alishia and Batty as his superiors.

'Hey, don't look at me. I've been dragged into this just like you.' Alishia replied. Pushing the focus solely onto the inquisitorial agent.

'We get the frak out of here. We don't know where the target it, we don't know where the team has got to. We get the warp out of here and get back to the marines.'

'That's it? We just leave everyone? Jadden wouldn't do that?' Alishia replied.

'And he is not here, because he ran off and left us? I don't know what else to do. Let's just get out of hostile territory, find some allies and we can plan from there.

* * *

><p>Geart stalked through the back alleys and roadways of the Tau encampment hunting for the murderous Major. He had been taking pot shots at any Xeno he saw, most of them workers and civilians, but the Emperor taught him that they to needed to be exterminated. He had no sign of Craft, but he suspected he wouldn't be leaving the camp, the entirety of the Imperial forces on the planet had been alerted to his betrayal. His only hope was with the Tau, so he needed to stay nearby. Geart would get his revenge, his campaign was in ruins now and he had nothing to lose in chasing Craft down. He headed north, the Tau forces had retreated that way, so he assumed the major had to follow.<p>

The general reached the base of a huge tower, he leant his head back as it soared into the sky, an ice white spear of xeno architecture. He stood there staring at the structure for a moment before moving towards it, eyes fixed on softly curved steps embedded into the side, each with a hand hold scooped into it. Such a subtle design, some would consider it elegant, but Geart was too focussed on his vengeance to see anything other than a tool. He climbed steadily, the ladder easy to climb despite its aesthetic design, eyes fixed up at the platform above him. The tower began curving out, the ladder smoothly disappeared into a tunnelled covering, providing shelter from the winds. Geart continued his climb, coming out onto a round platform about halfway up the platform, providing him a view of the entire camp. Thick cables protruded from the edge of the platform in four directions, securing the swaying tower against falling in the strong winds.

Geart stared out at the camp, his eye drawn to a ruined aircraft gushing smoke at the north end of the camp. Around it small white dots shift in the surrounding alleyways, Fire Warriors, small teams that seemed disorganised. This troubled the aging soldier, he hadn't cleared any other attacks, and the marines were too busy with the main tau assault. He glared at the manta wreckage for a moment longer before moving on. He scanned the alleys north of the tower for any sign of Craft, anything to give away his location and for a moment there was nothing, No movement of any kind no matter where he looked. And finally he saw it, the dull green smudge of an imperial uniform against the side a building. Geart smiled to himself as he slowly walked to the edge of the platform, squinting to focus on the man below him. He was heading north, slightly west of the tower and moving slowly, the wound on his shoulder obviously slowing him down.

The general moved to the north guide cable, wrapping his power fist around it gently so as not to damage it.

He took another look towards the traitor and judged how far away he would end up as he pulled the power coupling loose with a routine prayer to the machine spirit. The energy field died, the joints of the oversized fingers locking into place. He gave a quick pull on the cable, the fist held firm as did the cable. And with a deep breath, he swung onto the cable and descended into the encampment below.


	15. Chapter 14

He could make out a sly smile through the smoke filling the deck, the figure opposite pacing around the room with his gaze fixed upon him, his large golden staff swinging lightly in well-practiced motions between each hand. Jadden kept his eyes on him, but was desperately trying to work out how long he had before he was blown to pieces, assuming that was what the countdown meant. The timer appeared to only contain 8 symbols in the final two columns, but the first two had markings that were not in showing anywhere else. He couldn't be sure if they were larger numbers, or held completely different meaning.

Sparks burst from a control panel between the two enemies as the floor lurched again. The manta evidently still hadn't completely settled, Mal and Bannerman's sacrifice had clearly done significant damage, and while it had stopped the target escaping it was now complicating his capture greatly. The tension finally broke, Cha'riss dived between a bank of seats thrusting his staff at his foes throat but the alien metal cut only smoke, the agile man ducking beneath the strike, his own weapon aimed at the ethereal's knee. Cha'riss brought the other end of his staff down fluidly to protect himself, the two weapons rang out as they collided. Jadden span around the alien, allowing his blade to slide free, using the momentum to take the weapon into a reverse grip. It was too enclosed here for him to make effective use of his sword, he need the target alive any way so he was not too concerned with moving to a defensive stance, even if he would have preferred to stay on the attack.

The Ethereal turned to face him again, staff held horizontal before him, eyes fixed on his would be abductor. He charged at Jadden, unleashing a flurry of furious blows, each attack met either cold metal or warm air as his attacks failed to inflict any harm. The agent blocked and swerved calmly, reading the man's movements, waiting for his opportunity. He took a quick swing at the Tau's ribs, but too his surprise the rounded pommel of the honour blade struck his temple, the world spinning in the after math. He fell to the floor, having just enough awareness left to roll into the fall and slide away from the follow strike.

Jadden shook his head, cursing as he did so. He touched a finger to his throbbing head, feeling blood dripping down his face. He heard the alien laugh in a low clicking tone, the sound echoed around the inside of the vessel, giving it a sinister edge. He had let the countdown distract him, the warrior priest was getting into his head, and he would end up paying the price if he wasn't careful. He glared up from his crouched position, watching as the golden staff swung lazily in slow circles once more. He was being toyed with, something he was neither used to nor comfortable with.

He took a deep breath, the smoke filled air burnt his throat slightly. He let the air slowly drop out of him, calming himself as the air left his body. The alien charged him again, staff pointed forward ready to skewer him, an alien war cry bursting from thin black-blue lips. He didn't move, letting the last of the air leave his body calmly, watching the enemy approach. At the last moment he blinked, the alien blade bit into the slanted floor of the decking, scratching a deep groove into the floor. The angle of floor cause the blade to slide down, the momentum of his charge swinging the tau around as he fell, sliding into a computer terminal the impact turning the war cry into a yelp of pain. Cha'riss looked around the room in panic, searching for his missing foe. He saw the figure stood were he had begun his charge, the last arcs of energy jumping across his body. He grabbed his blade once more, using it to lift himself upright again, he gave the scar it had caused a brief look of disdain before settling his vision on his opponent.

There was a sudden sound of a buzzer, and all the deck lighting went yellow, the screens displaying the countdown beginning to slowly pulse. Jadden tightened the grip on the blade, Cha'riss took a ready stance his eyes briefly looking to the stair case before focussing on the man stood in his way. Both fighters took another violent swing at each, sparks flying as the blades clashed again, the force of impact staggering them both, the slanted flooring making it difficult to keep balance in the confined space. Jadden recovered first, stepping in for another strike but his blow never landed, the tau had gone with his fall, letting himself slide down, stopping himself against the far wall. Jadden wiped a layer of sweat from his brow, the whole situation was against him, the heat in the manta was becoming unbearable, the smoke made it difficult to see, and the tight space meant he couldn't attack properly, and if he misjudged a blink he could lose a stray limb in a wall or worse kill himself outright. The ethereal however seemed unaffected by the heat, and his narrow fighting style was relatively unaffected, his weapon designed for swift jabs at range, keeping opponents at a distance. And on top of it all, he couldn't shake the thought of the countdown, usually he could focus on the job at hand, but this time that ticking clock burnt at the forefront of his mind. He saw the blue skinned man picking himself up once more and took his chance, leaping at him using slanted floor to his advantage as the fall gave him momentum, he prepared his strike.

* * *

><p>Grimes has passed out about 5 minutes ago, Wyn had to lift him across his shoulders, using his mechandrites to maintain pressure on his wounds. Blood still poured from the wound, covering the tech-priest turning him into a gruesome visage of death. Wyn had carried the dying soldier to the edge of the camp, finding himself behind a tau turret. To his surprise the weapons rail guns were firing periodically on distant targets, the Sanguine Dragons forces had finally reached the campsite but there was no sign of any tau fighters fleeing back to the encampment. Coldly he slid his melta from within his soaked robes and unleashed volcanic destruction on the poorly armoured rear of the turret which collapse on itself as its internal systems were vaporized. He gave a quick prayer to the weapon in thanks before continuing his walk from the camp, casually checking that the neighboring turrets were not going to endanger him.<p>

He hacked the marines vox system as he walked, dropping in under the encryption with ease. Sensing the channels as a physical thing, his own link fed in subtly so as not raise alarm, he searched for the commander's signal. Finally he found it, the heavier defenses put up by the transmitters machine spirit cast aside by the talented mechanium student.

'Am I speaking to Librarian Collus?'

'What?' came an angry voice 'Who the hell is on this channel?'

'I am Tech-priest Wynor with the inquisitorial retinue.' He replied 'I apologise for interrupting, but I was wondering if I could procure your assistance.'

'How the hell did you get through to this channel' Collus boomed 'This is an encrypted channel!'

'And I am a pretty talented tech-priest, so if we could focus please. If you look towards the Tau drop site, you will see I am approaching your position.' Wyn stated calmly 'I have a badly injured man, and I understand it is preferable that his wounds be treated as soon as possible. You have medically trained personnel with you, Correct?'

'Very well. I will have a sanguinary priest meet you with a transport. But I want to make one thing clear.' The librarian had a rough tone to his voice now. 'I am not pleased that you have hijacked my vox system.'

'Excellent, see you soon.' Wyn replied impassively.

* * *

><p>Craft continued moving towards the north of the camp. His shoulder was burning with pain, but he had managed to ignore it for the most part. The auto pistols he had taken from the infiltration team were light, so it didn't cause him too much pain to wield them whilst injured. He reached the end of the roadway he had been using, a large round dome blocking his path so he turned to the right into a side alley. He let out a surprised grunt when he saw the barrel of a pistol very close to his face, a low, gruff voice came from behind it.<p>

'Gone for a walk Major?' Craft stepped back, turning away and screaming in frustration.

'Aaarrgghh, are you not frakking dead already! I was supposed to escape, join the tau and help destroy the corrupt Imperium.' Craft said with a manic look to the general.

'What are you talking about Craft, you're the only corrupt one I see.'

'Oh you would, you're a part of the problem.' Craft said with a slight laugh 'You're the one who sends thousands of people to die. Well the Greater Good will stop that, I had to pretend for so long, but I never forgot what they had shown me.'

'They really got to you didn't they. How have they turned you so quickly?' Geart was fascinated by the traitor's outburst.

'Quickly? I tried to leave you murderous bastards behind 7 years ago. But a surprise rescue messed things up for me. And they didn't turn me, I saw sense, that's all.' Craft raised his own weapons suddenly. Geart chastised himself for giving the man a chance to speak.

They both stood with guns levelled at each other, unmoving. Craft took a step back, Geart immediately followed, never taking his eyes off him. The major took a step forward again, his rival matched his motion again, unwilling to let the man get too far away, but not prepared to risk getting filled with bullets either by getting too close. The General broke the tension, his pistol kicked as plasma flew from the chamber. His target dived to avoid the shot, spraying fire erratically back at him, forcing him to leap into cover as well.

Both men remained trapped in cover by the others weapons, careful shots from the plasma pistol were answered by short bursts from the rapid firing pistols. Smoking bullet holes peppered the alleyway now, Geart's heart raced as adrenaline flooded him bloodstream, his eyes scanning the most recent set of bullet holes worryingly close to hitting this time. He chanced a look around the corner, seeing the major stood in the alley he ducked back again and waited for the bullets to fly. Nothing happened utter silence. He looked again, Craft was still stood in the alley way, but he wasn't facing him. The veteran jumped from cover, his gun ready to tear the bastard apart.

Craft turned, one weapon aiming at the general once more, the other kept locked on a new figure. The new arrival quickly shifted her lasgun to the General. Her eyes narrowed, she looked almost as surprised as he was.

'What the frak is going on!' said the woman, her voice angry but confused. She switched her aim back to the major.

'Well isn't this nice.' Craft laughed, taking a few steps back, trying to get a clear shot on both his aggressors. 'More Imperial secrets causing trouble.'

'Who are you, lass?' Geart said sternly, not taking his eyes off Craft.

'Frak you is who I am, what is going on. This piece of shit shot up my team and stole my guns!'

'He is a traitor and heretic...'

'I'm a rebel fighting for his freedom!' Craft snapped 'You would never understand. You're just a born killer, General.'

'I do my duty!' He growl, squeezing the trigger of his weapon. The was a hiss crack a fraction of a second before the weapon over heated, hot plasma burst across the alley way, burning its owners arm and face, Josla raised her arms to protect herself, and Craft dived for shelter. The alley was consumed by heat.

* * *

><p>The blade sank into the solid metal all the way to the hilt, rivulets of liquid metal running from the damaged panel, electrical energy arced across the surface as the weapon discharged. With a roar of annoyance Jadden yanked the blade free, his target evading him again. His head swam as he stood, must be the smoke fumes he thought to himself. The alien took his chance and leapt in again, a disciplined jab forcing a block, the weapons locking together for a moment as the enemies pushed against each other. Jadden looked deep into the alien eyes, now pushed right up against his. He reacted on instinct, slammed his forehead into the xeno's hate filled face and was rewarded with a scream of pain as the alien recoiled from him. Using the opportunity he charged his body with energy, speeding up to the staggered foe. He grabbed the aliens arm and swung him around, hurling the ethereal at the bank of windows with warp fuelled strength. In the same motion his bolt pistol barked, its shell passing beneath the flying body and shattering the synthetic glass window behind. The blue skinned figure flew through the window, shards of glass cut in to him as he flew. Jadden darted up to the window, a watched him fall from the manta judging his trajectory before he blinked off the deck.<p>

He reappeared beneath his quarry, redirecting his fall so the body rolled across the dusty ground and slid to a stop. Jadden took a deep breath of the clean air, allowing his head to clear before he paced up to the alien leader. He froze at the sound of familiar click whine, a sound which repeated a number of times from all around him. He didn't need to look away from the body of the ethereal to know the sound of pulse rifles charging. He was completely surrounded, and there was no sign of the rest of his team, or the Imperial attackers. He span slowly, taking in everything as he did so, his eyes lingered for a moment on the guard who leg he had ruined earlier, now sat against some crates, another warrior nursing the wound whilst looking on at the standoff. Continuing his turn he counted 14 fire warriors spread around him, all looked ready to fire at a moment's notice. He was completely exposed, he had not expected the square to be guarded so suddenly. What had happened to his team, were they still alive or had the surprise reinforcements cut them down.

His vox bead popped and clicked in his ear as it found a connection, it had evidently got cut off inside the manta. He stood motionless in the circle of would be executioners and waited for his chance. Pistol and sword in hand he couldn't use his vox bead without a motion that would get him shot, but he had to try and call someone back to assist with extracting the target. He had to make sure the ethereal wasn't killed now. A stray shot could end the valuable life and make all the effort he had gone to for nothing. It was at then a deep growl came from the ruined manta, the sound grew to a violent roar as the countdown reached zero and the vehicles engines went critical. The hull shattered as the shockwave smashed it from within, massive chunks of the ships substructure were jettisoned across the drop site.

Jadden ran for Cha'riss, a small number of shots came at him, one catching his shoulder causing a spray of blood to erupt and he collapsed beside his quarry. He rolled to his back, a stared up at burning wreckage headed straight at him and the ethereal. He grabbed the alien and blinked, barely disappearing before they would have been atomised in the thermonuclear explosion.

He hadn't had time to properly aim his jump and had to do it from memory, always a risky undertaking. The two bodies appeared almost six hundred metres away, Jadden had aimed for where he had left the team, and found it but unfortunately almost 4 metres in the air. He fell to the floor, the force of impact threw the air from him and he gasped for breath as the alien landed atop him, incandescent fire flew over the alleyway they had fallen into, taking oxygen from the air at an alarming rate. He gasped for air as the inferno raged around him, through tear streaked eyes he could just see the Ethereal who was struggling to breathe as well. Everything faded as he blacked out.

* * *

><p>The ground shook beneath them as they ran, bright white light chasing them down as an inferno enveloped the Tau encampment. Chancing a looked over her shoulder, Alishia was awestruck by the fearsome power of the explosion. None of knew what had caused it, but Grant had offered that it was the aircrafts engines going critical. They hadn't stayed to discuss the matter any further as the nuclear fire came racing towards them, all three began running as one, weaving through the alleyways in an attempt to escape death. They shot past the out defence turrets, 2 of them unleashing angry bursts of fire at the fleeing trio.<p>

They dived into the cover of a small boulder grouping, Grants and Alishia kept their heads down but Bartos chanced a look, just catching sight of the gun turrets being annihilated. Grant grabbed his shoulders and dragged him into cover as the explosion got closer, a few small licks of flame bursting across the boulder, huge shockwaves slammed into the group as they cowered. The roar of superheated air cut through them, their skin flushing red in the heat, all of them wishing for it to end.

Finally after what felt like hours the roar stopped, replaced by the sound of rushing air as the displaced bubble of atmosphere was replaced by cool winds from the plains, it was soothing on Alishia's heat touched skin. She sat up, hair no longer in its tight pony tail, clumps sticking to her flushed sweaty face. Bartos looked across at her, he looked exhausted from the ordeal and his shirt was bathed in sweat. Grant stood, and looked across the blackened remains of the enemy stronghold now utterly demolished, once white buildings were burnt black and brown, the crystalline material the Tau used warped and buckled into unnatural shapes, walls leant over by the blast. The young corporal was utterly bewildered by the devastation before him, the others slowly stood to join him, both groaned as joints complained at the movement after the violent treatment they had just endured.

'That's one big ass explosion' Bartos said, sliding his hand into a pouch, pulling a small metal container out. He produced a small pack of Iho-sticks, he retrieve one, lighting it on a lingering flame atop the rocks in front of him. 'This has really gone to shit hasn't it?'

'Everyone else was in there.' Alishia said weakly 'Grimes, Jadden. They are gone, Wyn and Josla too.'

'What do we do now?' Grant looked at his fellow survivors 'Where do we go?'

'The plan is the same, find allies.' Bartos flat gruffly 'The Marines should be headed over here soon, if we go south we should see them.'

'What about everyone else?' Alishia said desperately 'What do we do about them!'

Bartos took a long drag on the Iho, holding the smoke in his lungs for a moment while he thought of what to say. He let the smoke leave his nostrils before he looked at her.

'Nothing we can do, If they got away from the explosion, they will do the same as us, but most likely they are dead. And unless you got some secret way of bringing 'em back, there ain't nothing we can do, 'cept move on.' He sighed, taking in more smoke as he began walking.

'How can you be so cold!'

'When you have lost as many friends as me, you get used to it. Now let's get moving'.

Alishia went to give a cruel reply, but Grant put a hand on shoulder to stop her. She looked at him, but he just shook his head lightly.

'Leave him, he needs time too.' Said the soldier. 'Let's Go.'


	16. Chapter 15

Josla awoke to darkness, she moved and her entire body stung. She lift her hand to her face in panic, she was soaking wet. Was this blood? She kept touching her face, white hot pain seared as she touched her left temple, a rough area of skin where she had been burned. Still panicking she felt out, find a hot surface before her, it had a strange flaking surface, like dry leaves or rotting leather. She tried to moved, but realised her leg was stuck, she tried to moved whatever was holding it down, but to no avail. There was no serious pain from her leg, and she thought she could feel her muscles tensing, but she had heard tales that the brain still registered things that weren't there after severe trauma. She heard a groan of metal and instinctively turned to look, her head hitting a protruding object above her, more pain filling her body. She turned again, more slowly this time, trying to work out what was going on.

It was then she saw a small sliver of light high above her, barely visible but there. Josla began laughing, the relief that she hadn't been blinded too much for her. She heard a groan from beyond the flaking wall, not of metal this time, something living was just behind the barrier. The woman stopped herself from calling out, remembering the fight from before, the major and the general. She didn't know what either of them was doing in the tau camp, nor did she know if it was one of them groaning nearby. Could the plasma pistols explosion really have done all this? Her head span with questions that she couldn't answer while her body burnt with pain. She had to focus.

She checked her belt pouches, hoping to find something useful. She slower ran her hands around the openings, spare ammo clips, grenade, water bottle, empty space were her knife should be, more ammo clips, her rescue beacon! She slid it free and held it up, rubbing her thumb across the surface to find the button. She gave the plastic switch an enthusiastic prod, dim blue light swelled on the screen for a moment before fading away again. She waited, worried. That wasn't supposed to happen, so she pressed once more, sparks burst from the device, peppering her vision with white dots and burning her hands. She dropped the ruined box and let out a frustrated profanity, punching the flaking surface in front of her. The flakes dropped all over her, drawing another obscene outburst from her lips.

Josla calmed herself once more, trying to think of a way to escape her prison. Her eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness, warped shapes appeared dull grey against dull black around her. She could make out the curved surface of the panel in front of her, it was a broken section of tau architecture, it seemed to have sheared of from the building above and fell just in front of where she had been thrown be the plasma pistols blast. It was a miracle it hadn't killed her out right, but it had also trapped her. To one side she felt the smooth edge of an alien crate, the wall section had cut it in half, sealing it against the building it rested it against. On the other her legs were trapped beneath something flexible, but heavy, it had coiled over her legs weighing them down.

She leant forward slowly and felt for some way of freeing herself. Her legs were under heavy metal cabling, it was really heavy duty stuff, a twisted bundle of metal fibres about 10 centimetres thick, it had coiled up and then been pinned in place by the falling wall.

The woman traced the cable back, finding a torn end against the fallen panel trapping her. With all her strength she pulled on the cable, slowly pulling it away. She groaned through gritted teeth, the cable was heavy and did not move easily. Slowly as it began to move she slid the first section off of her legs and behind her, the weight on her legs releasing slightly, preparing herself for the next section she ran her hands along the cable checking which section to move next. She slowly began digging her way to freedom, still utterly unaware of what had happened, not knowing what she might find when she was finally out in the open.

Her muscles complained as she strained the move the sections of cable, each one putting enormous strain on her as she slid them off of her legs. She was sweating from the effort, the hot air and cramped space didn't help matters but finally she felt her leg slide away as she moved another section of cable. Determined she crawled forward, over the remaining cable, heaving sections of it away, or sliding over them where she could. She finally came to the edge of the fallen section of wall, it was curled and buckled, melted in places, the flaking surface was the once white finish peeling away, revealing the crystal structure beneath, now warped and bubbled by intense heat.

She stuck her head out into the world, the light hurting her eyes, squinting trying to make out some detail. Slowly a barren, blackened parody of the tau camp revealed itself to her. Everything was in ruins, the buildings has had been broken and bent over by some immense force, the ground was burnt, nothing but ash beneath her, and a terrible wind howled through the husks of buildings. Josla stood slowly, awestruck by the devastation around her, mind racing as she tried to understand what had happened. She heard the groan again, the weak sound of something wounded behind her above the creak of cooling metals. She went for her holsters on instinct but found they were still empty, but span anyway ready to defend herself from whatever may be there.

She saw nothing at first, her eyes darting across the scene before her, the alley she had been stood in was utterly devastated, debris littered it, the wall section that had crashed into it smashing crates and chunks of crystal building material had embedded themselves in the ground. Finally she saw what was groaning, the blood stained face of General Geart could just be seen beneath the rubble, his arm was a ruined stump from the elbow, the pistol taking his forearm when it failed. He moaned again, Josla approached cautiously though the man was clearly no danger to her, she knelt next to him taking in the extent of his wounds before asking the only thing she could think to ask.

'What happened?'

Geart released a wheezing breath before speaking 'No… Idea. Some kind… of… explosion. Think I… knocked out.'

Josla went to speak but was stopped by a third unexpected voice from behind her.

'I don't think that should be a top concern for either of you.' The voice was familiar, but it had a breathy, moist edge to it now. The woman span and rose to her feet in one fluid motion, the now burnt face of the major looking at her with venomous eyes. His lower jaw was visible as the flesh was burnt away, his nose a charred mess and through his tattered shirt, blistered skin show through, weeping puss and blood. He spoke again.

'I may as well have a little bit of fun, as I can't see me escaping with the Empire now.' Air and spit escaped from his torn cheek as he spoke, giving his words a grim, angry tone. He stood a few metres away, a large metal beam held in his hands, Josla didn't know how much his injuries would affect the crazed traitor. Nor did she know how much her injuries would hinder her own abilities. There was a grinding sound as Geart tried to free himself, the sight of Craft driving him to free himself despite his horrific injuries.

'Wait your turn General!' Craft sneered 'I'll get to you in time, try not to die while you're waiting for me.'

Craft leapt at Josla, a violent swing of his improvised club smashing into a ruined wall as she dived away from the attack. Too weak to evade properly, she ended up on her knees in the burnt earth as the psychotic man charged her again. Craft took a violent swipe at her head, calling out in fury as he did so. She dived forward beneath his swing, tackling him to the ground the force of his swing spinning them both as he fell, the metal beam went crashing into nearby rubble as he pair fell side by side. A Swift jab to the jaw had the horrifically scarred man screaming, another to the ribs took the air from him, but he recovered quickly and dived upon her again, grabbing her short hair roughly he slammed her head into ground, her world spinning for a moment.

A follow up punch caught her jaw, a loud click resonating through her head as the blow connected. She let loose a wild attack, nails caught in flesh tearing away more of the majors ruined face. He twitched with pain hands pressed to the bloodied mess that was his face, collapsing to the floor. Josla rolled away from him, quickly righting herself even though her head still swam from the attacks, prepared to defend if needed. The major still howled in agony, writhing on the floor but glaring at her still, he took his hand away, revealing the damage she had done, milky white gunge coated his face, all that remained of his eye following her attack. He backed away from her, his remaining eye darting all over now, looking for some kind of weapon to save himself, unaware he was retreating toward his doom.

Geart struck out as soon as Craft was close enough, he wrapped his one good arm around the major neck squeezing tight. The major squealed in surprised, his remaining eye wide and blood shot and full of fear, his arms flailing hopelessly behind him trying to escape the vengeful General.

'Go, He is mine.' Geart growled through gritted teeth. Not looking up at Josla as he strangled the hated man finally in his grip. Josla said nothing, just turning and running for safety.

* * *

><p>Wyn had looked unblinking at the blast, his bionically enhanced eyes unharmed and seeing far more than normal eyes could comprehend. He had watched the electromagnetic pulse echo out first, its force burning out quickly before the main explosion filled his view. His thermal sensors had just shown white, but he saw the beauty of the radiation swirling through the inferno, and the flashes of fission and fusion as atoms were created and destroyed all flooded his brain from the variety of mechanical enhancements he had received.<p>

He had remained stood completely still for almost an hour after the explosion, watching the colours of the after math washing over the blast zone. The marines around him were oblivious to the display he was taking in, and it was with reluctance he moved away and stored the information in his memory banks. The wondrous results would be of great interest to the mechanium, insight into the alien technology so they could properly process it. Though the Xeno designs were an affront to the Omnissah, they were still of interest to them.

Grimes was being treated by a marine somewhere at the rear of the lines, He had also persuaded Collus to collect Bartos and the other two after the explosion. His reasoning that the Tau camp was neutralised in the explosion had been enough to get his team picked up. No sign of the Jadden or Josla though, they had both been deep within the camp during its destruction and his calculations left little chance of them making it out of the camp alive. It also meant that the mission was likely a failure, and a pretty comprehensive one at that, 3 of the team dead and the target too. Inquisitor Vigilem would not be pleased, and currently he held rank over Bartos so he would be held responsible, though the mechanium would prevent any serious repercussions.

Chief Librarian Collus approached him, sliding his helmet over his head as he prepared to speak.

'Tech-Priest Wynor, I have arranged for yourself and the rest of your team to be picked up by your storm raven. I trust this is acceptable'.

'Indeed, though I will need to search the ruins, evidence must be found that my colleagues have been terminated.'

'I'm afraid that will not be possible. This area is under the control of the Sanguine Dragons and I cannot allow you access.'

'This area is under Imperial control and as an Inquisitorial Agent you cannot deny me access.' Wyn turned to the marine and waited for his response, watching the man flush with anger at his statement.

'We are space marines, we do not answer to the Inquisition!' Collus said proudly. The Tech-priest did a quick historic check on is retained information. He had not encountered such a declaration before and was unsure how to respond. Eventually he cross referenced his information and replied.

'My records indicate that your chapter serves the Imperium and the Emperors will. The Inquisition has authority over the entire Imperium as an extension of the Emperors will. Therefore I cannot see the validity of your statement? Unless you have new information for my data core proving that either, the Inquisition has had its powers revoked by the High Lords of Terra or that the Sanguine Dragons Chapter no longer operates in service of the imperium. Do you have documentation to suggest either of those eventualities?'

Collus said nothing, a look of anger and confusion on his face, just staring at the man and his blood stained robes. Wyn took this as confirmation that his calculations were correct.

'Excellent, I will discuss this with the remainder of my team and we will keep you informed of our activities were it is possible.' Wynor swept past the giant marine and headed into the camp, leaving him alone at the edge of the camp.

* * *

><p>He awoke with a violent cough, He had no idea how long he had been unconscious for, but it was still light enough to hurt his eyes. His memory was blurry, only flashes came to him, the fight on the bridge then the explosion, it all made very little sense. Slowly he pulled himself upright, his clothes where tattered and burnt as was everything around him. The building before him had been warped into an arc over his head, this had evidently provided him enough shelter to survive. He continued looking around, his eyes falling upon the figure next to him lying motionless, covered in ash and dust the blue skin barely visible through the layers of dirt.<p>

Jadden realised this was his target, but his head still swam trying to remember how he had got there. Everything was blurry, images flashed that made no sense, screens filled with alien symbols and flashing lights. He took a deep breath and cleared his head, he stood slowly taking in all the aches and pains, assessing if he was seriously injured. He twisted his back causing a jolt of pain to light up his side, a pained grunt escaping through clenched teeth, he felt for his ribs, finding one that was clearly broken, several chunks moved around beneath his fingers. He was thankful none of the bones had pierced the skin, though he was almost certainly bleeding internally, the chance of infection was greatly reduced. Slowly, he crouched to pick up his weapon, gently sliding it onto its mounting on his back.

He wondered how he was going to deal with the Ethereal laying at his feet. He doubted he would be able to carry him now, and he knew the xeno wouldn't go quietly. He tried his vox bead, but he got nothing, the explosion that had caused the destruction around him had fried the circuits rendering it useless. He reached into his jacket, pulling out his rescue beacon and casually tapping the button, the light glowed softly for a second before dying again before he tossed it to one side. Seeing little else he could do he pulled a packet of Iho-sticks from another pocket, lighting one with a zap of electrical warp fire from his fingertips, taking his time to enjoy the calming fumes. Again he checked his ribs, the muscle was swollen around the shattered bone, the whole area was awash with pain as he lightly touched the skin.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention, they were hurried but uneven. Someone weak, obviously looking to escape the blast zone, unlikely they would be a danger to him but he gripped the hilt of his blade in preparation. He took another lungful of fumes and waited, ready for the stranger to come into view. He relaxed as he saw Josla turn to corner, sliding to a halt at the sight of him, she looked exhausted.

'Jad?'

'Hey, you alright?'

'Urr yeah. What are you doing here?'

'Honestly? No Idea, but I have the target.' He waved a hand at the prone figure before him. Josla was still confused 'Where are Wyn and Grimes?'

'No idea, Grimes got shot though.'

'Alive?'

'Was last time I saw him.' Josla had relaxed a little now and walked up to her commander. 'What's the plan now?'

'Depends, are you injured?' The tall man offered her an Iho-stick as he asked. She took it, feeling around on her belt for a means of lighting it, Jadden raised his hand as a small charged of electricity surged between his fingertips. Josla light the Iho and gave thumbs up before she replied.

'Depends what you want be to do?'

'I've managed to shatter a rib, I'm not gonna be able to carry the target.'

'You look fine?'

'Why do you think I'm not moving? So you gonna be able to manage him?' Josla eyed up the alien leader, stretching her joints.

'Yeah, I know I won't be getting out of here unless he comes with us.'

'I knew there was a reason I kept you around.' Jad joked, turning to walk away casually before doubling over in pain, a violent grunt bursting from his throat.

'You so nearly looked cool then boss' Josla quipped, walking up to him gently helping him stand upright. 'Sure you don't need me to carry you.'

'I'll be fine, wasn't expecting it to be quite that difficult to walk is all.'

Josla quickly lifted the Ethereal, he was quite light, his slim frame caused her little trouble and the pair began a slow walk out of the campsite. Their progress was slow and painful, Jadden was in constant pain and Josla had never seen him so badly injured, even gene stealers hadn't wounded him to the point he couldn't carry some one if he had needed to. Josla had no idea where anyone was and they were still deep within the camp, and there could have been enemy soldiers who had survived like they had. She would never let it show, but she was terrified.

* * *

><p>Wyn and Bartos had been speaking together for some time, but they had stayed some distance from her and Grant. Grimes was unconscious on a low medical bed which swamped his frame due its intended use by marines. The marine who had been attending to him had told her that he would probably never walk again without extensive bionic implants, but he should survive if he was taken into proper medical care relatively quickly. She looked at him, the swathes of bandages wrapping his entire torso hiding the multiple gunshot wounds the soldier have suffered. Grant kept his eyes on the inquisitorial team members, they evidently could not agree on what to do next, nor even on which of them had authority in this situation. Grant had voiced his opinion that they should regroup, acting as if he was a part of their team, but of course he wasn't and nor was she but they had no commanding officers, they had been swept up in the heat of the moment trying to help the inquisition that they forgot they were essentially refugees, with no orders and nowhere to go.<p>

Alishia knew that Wyn and Bartos would have to get evidence of their targets destruction, they probably also wanted to find a way to get out of being found at fault. Her own training in the Commissariat had taught her to punish someone for a failure were ever was possible, it helped maintain order and discipline. She could only imagine the extreme degree that could be taken to by the inquisition. If it was up to her, she would have just got onto a ship and enjoyed the journey rest. Eventually she would be reassigned, but it could be months before they reached another warzone, and that sounded perfect to her. She let out a long sigh, knowing that such a thing would probably never come to pass, they may not even get of this planet the way things had been going. The two mysterious inquisition soldiers finally walked up to them, Batty spoke first.

'We have a request of you both.' He was evidently hesitant about what he was going to ask them 'And you have no obligation to go along with this, but we would appreciate it if you did.'

'Go on.' Grant said flatly, he evidently didn't like the sound of what was going to be asked, neither did Alishia. Wyn took over the request.

'We calculate that despite overwhelming odds, some of our teammates may be alive. We request your assistance in searching the Tau encampment to try and find them.'

'You want us to go in there?' Grant asked angrily, 'We have no idea what could be in there? What about radiation?'

'I can assure you Corporal that there are extremely high levels of radiation, however we would be able to counter any negative effects that you may suffer.' Wyn even sounded desperate, his mechanical voice slightly strained now.

'We'll do it' She cut in, Grant turned to look at her, disbelief evident on his face.

'You cannot be serious?' He protested.

'You got some plans I don't know about corporal?' Grant didn't have a reply, he just stared 'Then get ready, because we have nothing, no regiment, no commanders. Nothing! We will be left behind to rot on this planet, so we may as well stick with these guys.'

She walked up to Bartos, her expression stern. 'What do you need us to do?'


	17. Chapter 16

Collus had finally got in contact with someone who was taking charge, General Geart had gone missing in a secret attack on the Tau base, so he could presume he had been killed in the nuclear blast that had occurred. Scout teams had been dispatched due to protocol, but the weary librarian didn't expect them to find anything. So far there had been no further Tau resistance, the strike force had been taken apart piece meal following the destruction of their commander. A few enemy troops had fled across the plains, but they would not have enough supplies to trouble the planet for more than a week, and no support would be coming for them.

So it was that Admiral Swanson had managed to get the Imperial fleet back under control, his report stated the Tau navy had left the system following the loss of their strike force and encampment. He and Collus were preparing for the withdrawal from Kethrin Prime, a basic contingent of troops would remain in garrison whilst the administratum arrange for repopulation. The Imperial Guard had remained to the rear of the Sanguine Dragons advance, Collus assuming command in the Generals absence, they had been used to mop anything left behind by the marines. It was then that one his scout sergeants contacted him.

'Chief Librarian Collus, this is Scout Squad Four. Do you copy?'

'Collus here, go ahead.' He replied.

'We have some survivors from the blast here, Sir.'

'Tau forces?'

'No Sir, the remains of an Imperial Strike force. Claim they were with the general.'

'The General isn't with them?'

'No Sir.'

Collus pondered this for a moment, he didn't want any complications with the withdrawal but they might be able to shed some light on what happened there. If they had survived, then so could a Tau force and Collus didn't want to be caught out.'

'Are there any senior officers in the group?' There was just static for a moment before the Scout sergeant replied.

'A few members of the command squad are here, but no one of a commanding rank Sir.'

'Bring them to me, the rest can be taken back to the Guard.'

'Yes Sir!'

The librarian inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. He let his mind drift into the empyrean slowly, his psychic power twisting the warp into images he could comprehend, much of what he felt there was death. There had been many deaths here and drifting souls projected images of their death across the other worldly realm of the warp. Images formed of guardsmen and marines dying in combat, very faintly there was a feeling of the tau death that had occurred. But the effect barely registered at all, and he was not concerned with the deaths of the aliens either. He remained still and looked through chaos to find answers, trying to see any sign of the General. He hoped his death would sing out amongst the others.

* * *

><p>Spit flew through teeth clenched together as Jadden fell to his knees, the jolt tearing through his damaged ribs pain stabbing into him like white hot nails. He spat a thick gobbet of blood into the scorched dusty earth, the red fading as it soaked into the brown soil. He forced himself to stand again, surveying the scene before him he knew they were hopelessly exposed in the wide open road way they were using. Josla was coping well with the Ethereal, thankfully he had put up very little resistance when he came round, Josla easily knocking him unconscious again with a swift backhand. She turned at the sound of his pain.<p>

'Sir?' She had a worried look in her eyes.

'Don't worry. I'm sure the marines will have someone who can dose me up.'

'If you make it that far.'

'Well then you don't need to slow down for me and you can get out of here quicker can't you.'

The woman said nothing, she just turned away and continued walking. Jadden took a deep breath and prepared to keep moving, ready for the agony once more. He forced himself forward again, step after step, the sun of Kethrin Prime seemed unusually hot as it baked his broken body, he squinted up at the bright disc, struggling to raise a hand to shade his eyes when he heard a familiar sound. A subtle and sinister sound. A sound he had wished to not hear again for some time. The unique click whine of a pulse rifle. The sound was right by his ear as he looked to Josla, seeing a soot blackened shape appear from the shadows and put a gun to her head too.

The figure covering Josla said something alien, but his tone was angry and he gestured to the unconscious body over her shoulder. Josla wisely chose to put the Ethereal on the ground, using the motion to turn herself to face the xeno. Jadden responded to her wary look with a slight wave, this prompted a jab from the hidden pulse rifle into the back of his head. He hissed in pain, the motion causing more distress than the actual blow.

'Frak!' He blurted out, as strange string of Xeno words followed along with another jab from the rifle. 'Do you think you can take your guy without trouble?' He asked Josla.

'Yeah, but I don't think you can take the three behind you.' She replied.

'You gue'la are so arrogant!' came a strange voice, the words spoken in a deliberate forced way, clearly coming from lips not used to speaking gothic. 'You assume we could not understand you just because you would not bother to understand us.'

Ele'ty strode forward into Jadden's sight, allowing his shoulder to knock into the wounded man as he passed letting a smile show at the pain he had caused with his petty action. He continued pacing around, between his human captives, looking both of them up and down.

'Quite a mess your kind have made here.' He said finally as he reached the prone form of Cha'riss. 'But at least you have given me the chance to save the Aun'el. Por'O Ele'ty has quite a nice sound to it don't you think? Nothing to say? I thought you would be happy for me.' The Tau politician gave an alien grin before saying something to the other Tau. The soldiers gave short replies to Ele'ty before acting on his order. Jadden watched as Josla was struck around the head before his own legs were swept from beneath him, he landed hard before the barrel of the pulse rifle was pointed at his face. He could just make out the bruised and burnt face of guns wielder through his swimming vision, the alien face smug and hateful as it gazed down at him.

Jadden tensed involuntarily at the sound of gunfire causing him further agony. He waited for the follow up fire, eyes closed as the pulse rifle discharged just above his head, the continuation of his life startled him. He looked up and saw the burnt gunman was firing at an attacker, the first shot heard had not been a pulse rifle, but the distinctive whip-crack of a lasgun. The Tau were under attack. Jadden drew on the last of his strength and filled his body with warp power and place a powerful punch into the ribs of the alien crouched over him, the empyrean fuelled attack launched the soldier skyward, energy discharging from the now decimated body as it soared into the distance. Blue gelatinous blood oozed from his fist as he lay there as shots flew over him and he slumped down again, his energy complete gone after that final exertion.

He just listened to the fire fight as he stared up at the clear Kethrin sky. More scarlet lines of lasgun fire flashed above him, white bolts of artificially contained plasma answered moments later. There was a dull thud as something fell nearby, he could hear whimpered cries and approaching footsteps. His vision continued to swim as the silhouette of a figure appeared beside him, he looked up at the towering figure and allowed himself a smile as the familiar face of Bartos came in to focus.

'Thank frak for that.' He exclaimed as his team mate greeted him.

* * *

><p>Admiral Swanson surveyed the readings before him. It had been almost 60 hours since the fleet had been thrown into disarray by the destruction of the Tau flagship and only in the last 30 minutes had he managed to get the fleet into something resembling a formation again. He rubbed his temples for a moment as he could finally start to relax. Basic sensors had been restored to most ships, and it seemed the Tau navy were fleeing the system, though he had no idea if they had manage to evacuate the planet of their forces and he still didn't have enough control to pursue with any efficiency.<p>

A dull chime signalled a priority transmission was being received, the code was from the Sanguine Dragons strike cruiser and he knew it would be some absurd request he was in no position to fulfil. He took a long drink from glass by his side, the whiskey felt warm inside him as he sighed wearily. Reluctantly he tapped on the flashing icon, another chime telling him the connection had been made.

'Admiral Swanson, Fleet Commander.'

'Greetings Admiral, Captain Jussion of the Sanguine Dragons.' Came the clipped reply, a grainy image of the space marine appeared on the display screen.

'Greetings. What is the problem Captian?'

'I am here to confirm our pursuit strategy of the Tau fleet. I suggest that you organise a sweeping blockade with your long range cannons, command of your remaining cruisers to…' The admiral cut the marine off.

'I am afraid that won't be possible. I am in no position to redeploy and my orders are to secure the planet and the system. Which is what I intend to do.'

'And allow the enemies of the Imperium to escape.'

'On this occasion Captain, Yes.'

'I cannot put my already damaged fleet at risk and allow the xeno invaders to counter attack the planet while it is left undefended. The Tau are fleeing into their own territory and I have no orders to prevent them from doing so.'

'That is not acceptable. I order that you accede your fleet to the Sanguine Dragons command.'

'I am afraid Captain' Swanson stressed the marine rank intentionally 'That you have no authority over either myself or my fleet. Though I will not hinder you in chasing the enemy fleet down if your orders are to do so, but I will not deviate from my own orders.'

'I have a force on the planet and only one vessel. I cannot leave orbit without extracting them.'

'And I cannot pursue the Tau fleet with a damaged fleet.' The Admiral cut the feed and took another drink of whiskey. He did hate space marines some times. He was more than happy with them on the battlefield doing what they are supposed to do, but too many of them insisted on interfering with other parts of warfare where, he felt, they had no place to. Big muscles and power armour did not help control a fleet, and he liked to keep it that way.

* * *

><p>The Inquisitorial craft had collected its passengers discreetly from within the decimated Tau drop site and it now approached the Sanguine Dragons vessel silently, the access code transmitted to the cargo doors causing them to slowly slide open, defence guns ceasing to track the approaching craft. With the armoured hull a strange calm had covered the group, Josla was performing basic medical care on Jadden while Bartos kept watch over the captured Ethereal and the ambassador they had picked up when they found Jadden and Josla. The rest of the group sat quietly in the back of the craft, thinking about who they had lost, but thankful they were finally off that planet.<p>

'Didn't think we were gonna make it out of there.' She said softly as she tended to the broken ribs. A powerful shot of medication had taken the edge off his pain, but he still groaned as she ran her hand across his side.

'Not all of us did.' Came the reply, Jadden was looking at Alishia who had taken Varner's seat in the Stormraven.

'I'm gonna miss them both.' She sighed, pausing for a moment before pressing hard on her leaders broken ribs.

'Aaahhh, Frakking twat! What the shit is wrong with you!' The man exclaimed as her action reset his ribs, a loud crack echoed around the vessel, everyone's attention drawn by the outburst.

'How's that now?' Josla asked ignoring the insults. The man twisted around, as he tested his ribs after the procedure.

'Better. Sort of. Cheers!'

'Not a problem, Sir!'

Jadden stood up from the makeshift workbench at the end of the deck and stepped up to the ship vox and press the activate rune. 'Pilot, what's the situation?'

'Landing in the Strike Cruiser Cargo bay in 2 minutes. Sir.' Came the distorted reply.

'And the rest of the marine forces?'

'Vox chatter suggests that the main force is being extracted, including Chief Librarian Collus. The Imperial Guard are in disarray having lost General Geart, but arrangements have been made for them to be evacuated, Sir'

'Thanks, Get us down as quickly as possible so we can get our cargo unloaded unhindered.'

'Yes Sir.'

He released the vox rune and turned to the group, all of them looking back at him expectantly. He took a deep breath, aware that his ribs ached as he did so. He look across the people before him, Wyn, Josla and Batty seemed relaxed as usual but Alisha and Grant stared back expectantly, as if believing he was going to announce some big news that would make all there suffering worthwhile, all the loss of life would be justified.

'Touch down in 2 minutes, get the target and, err, guest into the secure cells in our operations unit. Wyn you can begin transcribing our equipment loss to report back to Vigilem. Alishia, Grant…' He paused for a moment. They both looked ready to obey his orders, and it pained him that he might be ordered to terminate them both once this was over. 'I will escort you to safe premises within the Inquisition unit and you are to wait there until someone debriefs you.'

'That's it?' Alishia said puzzled. 'After all that's gone on and you're just going to leave us waiting around until your told what to do with us.'

Jadden said nothing. He just turned away and began entering data into a data slate from the workbench.

'Seriously, that is all you have to say?' She stood and walked up to him, turning him around to face her as she reached him. 'We have put our lives on the line for your mission and you just gonna leave to the mercy of the system? Why didn't you just leave on Kethrin if that's the case?'

Jadden just looked back and her and sighed. He was thankful for the interruption from Wynor when it came.

'Inquisition protocol dictates that any persons, xeno's or artificial constructs that may have obtained restricted information because of interaction with Inquisition Agents must be retained for debriefing to prevent the leak of information that could affect Imperial Security.' The Tech-priest quoted the protocol flawlessly, a direct pull from his data banks, but this didn't explain why Jadden was struggling to discuss the matter.

'So? That doesn't mean you have to shut off and cut us out. We have helped you the whole time we've been together?' She looked at Jadden angrily 'I don't like being cut out!'

'I am afraid that now our primary objective is complete, I might have process you myself when this is done.'

'What does that mean?' Alishia was getting angrier with every vague answer she was given.

'It means we are probably going to have to be killed when this is over.' Grant finally spoke.

'They can't do that Grant. You just can't kill a Commissar and a Guard Corporal because they might have learnt a few secrets?' She looked desperately at Jadden again 'Can you?'

'It is very likely that's what my orders will be.' Jadden spoke finally, the regret heavy in his voice. 'If I could have avoided getting you involved we would. I tried to send you back the capitol first chance we got, but you insisted on following us.'

'And you didn't think to tell us that you'd have to kill us afterwards?'

Wynor stepped forward again 'With all due respect, it was statistically probable that you would be killed during the course of the mission. Additionally, in my experience telling somebody that you are going to kill them is a poor motivational tool.'

'That's enough Wyn. I'll handle this.' Jadden held a hand up to the Mechanium servant before turning back to the distressed commissar. 'I will try to avoid that happening and recommend that you are of enough value to the imperium but I am not going to promise you that I can.'

'How many?' Grant asked quietly

Alishia turned to him 'What?'

'How many people like us have you have to kill?' He said looking around at the team, his gaze finally resting on their leader.

Josla started to answer him 'We try not to think…'

'Forty-seven!' Jadden cut across her flatly. 'And it is always me that does it. It has to be, it's no one else's responsibility but mine.'

'You have murdered forty-seven people for helping you?' Alishia screamed as she burst out in tears.

There was a thump of metal on metal as the vessel touched down. The access ramp whined open, and recycled air rushed in as the pressure equalised with the atmosphere in the strike cruiser. Without pause Jadden turned and left the stormraven, stopping at the end of the ramp and surveying the scene he disappear to one side.

'Come on, we know what we're doing.' Said Batty, ushering Josla and Wyn to get on with things. He knew there was nothing more they could do and they just had to get one with the job. He gave a quick look back to the unfortunate occupants left on the ship as he marched the Tau prisoners away and he tried to put them out of his mind.


	18. Chapter 17

Collus stood by the assault ramp of the thunderhawk waiting for the familiar shift in gravity to signify they had reached the strike cruiser. He had left a small reserve on planet to sweep the site of the Tau incursion for any survivors, but the majority of the Sanguine Dragons were on approach to the cruiser. He had also received word that the Inquisition Craft had recently returned as well and had instructed his serf to monitor their activity until he arrived.

He had his armour connected to the thunderhawk's cognitors and was currently reviewing the lists of casualties and wounded marines. The numbers were a little higher than he would have liked, but still within expected parameters so he could not complain. A sudden tremor followed by a groan of his power armours servos signified they had reached the strike cruiser, the artificial gravity took hold of him, his armour naturally adjusting to its sudden gain in weight. He reactivated his helmets autosenses and dismissed the report, he could look at it more closely later, and waited as the lenses opened up and he could see his battle brothers again. They had begun to relax now they knew they were nearly back on the strike cruiser and though a marine's life was one of constant war, they had learnt to enjoy the time in between battles, particularly when they didn't have the next assignment to concentrate on yet.

He had his command squad and 4 assault squads in his thunderhawk, the sergeants and his company champion, Franis, were stood resolutely discussing the overall campaign, while individual battle brothers compared kill counts and damaged armour plates, swapping stories of their own heroism in the face of the enemy and belittling the tales of others. Collus remained the silent observer, enjoying the scene before him as he waited for them to land. It would be only a few more moments and the craft would dock, giving him the task of organising the force back on to the vessel and reorganising squads, equipment and war machines to minimise the effects of any losses.

A pair of blue icons flashed up in quick succession to signal the first of the thunderhawks that had completed docking, a third appeared about a minute later as his own transport landed and the holding clamps moved into place. He slapped his palm against a panel on the wall and the cables linking him to the thunderhawk fell away. He paced to the centre of the ramp and began walking down it as it began to descend, taking his helmet off as he did so. He reached the end of the ramp as it touched the deck, handing his helmet and force weapon to the waiting serfs with a polite nod. Two of the serfs disappeared to tend to his war gear, the third remained with him and had to jog along next to him as he walked along the landing deck.

'I am pleased to see you return my lord.' The serf said, having to raise his voice to be heard over the landing vessels all over the deck.

'It is good to be back, how are things on the ship?' Collus voice boomed effortlessly over the cacophony going on around him.

'We are back up to ninety-eight per cent efficiency as of 30 minutes ago, following the interference from the destruction of the xeno vessel'

'How long until full efficiency?'

'Within the hour my lord.'

'Excellent, carry on.' Collus waved a hand to dismiss the man, but he continued to jog beside him.

'If I may my lord, I have another matter I wish to discuss with you.' The man was hesitant in his request, knowing the chief librarian would have lots to do, but he obviously felt that this matter was important. Collus stopped and turned to the man, looking down at him from over the collar of his bulky armour.

'What seems to be the problem?'

'It seems the Inquisition team has brought back additional personnel from the planet surface. I have checked our records and we have not been informed that they would be doing so, especially as our sensors indicate that xenos are amongst the new arrivals my lord.'

'WHAT!' Collus yelled, the serf flinched but stood firm. A number of nearby marines turned at the sound of their commanders raised voice. The serf offered up his data slate for his superior to see.

'I took the liberty of isolating the security footage, as you will see the evidence is quite conclusive my lord.'

Collus tapped on the screen and watched as the inquisitorial storm raven landed on the deck, the teams leader walked out, disappearing of the edge of the screen before 4 more figures appeared. Two of them evidently prisoners, being escorted from the vessel, the picture was grainy and unclear, but he could slight make out the smooth head and the blue skin of the prisoners.

'Where are they now?'

They returned to their designated unit. Other than the new arrivals they have followed procedure and logged their arrival my lord.' Collus did not acknowledge the man's final statement. He turned and began swiftly pacing towards the deck elevators, he called to the nearest squad as he did so.

'Sergeant, have your squad fall in and follow me.'

The Sergeant looked surprised, but followed his orders, quickly forming his squad up with their bolters ready whilst grabbing his own chain sword. The men fell in behind Collus in pairs, the sergeant pulling level with the veteran psyker.

'Trouble commander?'

'Yes Sergeant, it seems we have some uninvited guests. The inquisition has brought aliens aboard our vessel, and I want to know why.'

The group entered the elevator and disappeared, Collus brooding over the disrespect the Inquisition had displayed.

* * *

><p>The automated infirmary was state of the art. It was also, as far the mechanium would be concerned if they knew it existed, completely prohibited. It had been seized from a heretek by the team some years ago, the man had disappeared from an exploratory fleet 7 years ago and had been suspected kidnapped by pirates. The team had gone in and found he had taken a number of servitors and built himself a lab in an abandoned space station the fleet had passed in order continue his research without the limits that the Mechanium placed on him. This was complete heresy of course, despite the fact that his inventions all pertained to medical care and were actually very effective, and he was incinerated as was befitting such a criminal. Thankfully Inquisitor Vigilem saw enough merit in keeping a number of his constructs in his own custody rather than give them over to the tech-priests to be destroyed. Wynor had questioned the machines validity when he joined the team, but the falsified records presented to him regarding the matter had stopped him from questioning it any further.<p>

Jadden lay in the off white machine completely numb as it repaired his body, the rapid moving mechandrites re-joining broken bones and torn muscles tissues rapidly and painlessly. The tissue sample retained by the inquisition was taken from him when he was much younger and the machine restored his damaged cells to the state they were in at the time the sample was taken, keeping him in his physical prime for the last seven years, despite him being well past that now. Only Batty remembered him before the miracle machine, and even then he had received a number of rejuvanat treatments during his service.

Jadden reflected on how old he felt as he was operated on. The years of service, the horrors he had endured and the friends he had lost. Every time he vowed not to get close to new team members, he remembered promising himself that with both Malcolm and Stark. He actually laughed slightly at the thought, and what good friends he had been with both of them in the end, despite their differences.

He dreaded having to report their loss to Vigilem. Not because he would react badly, or because it was hard to say out loud, but because the Inquisitor wouldn't care. He would justify it as acceptable losses, or not justify it at all, and he would have to just accept it and prepare for the next mission. He was told it would get easier as the years went by, to separate himself from the loss and the hardship but he still felt for everyone he had lost. And it was constant. No such thing as compassionate leave, or leave of any kind for that matter in inquisitorial service.

The sound of the unit door snapped him from his melancholy, he look through the thick, curved glass to see the warped shape of Bartos standing in the doorway, Josla approached the unit and her voiced crackled through the unit internal speakers.

'How you feeling sir?'

'Nothing at the moment. It's excellent.' He replied whistfully

'Well we have an armed group of marines heading our way, and they don't look friendly.' She raised an eyebrow as she said this, giving him a worried look.

'Of course we do. What's the problem?' He rolled his eyes as he prepared for the worst.

'No idea, but I reckon you have about 5 minutes before they start banging on that glass.'

'All right, how is the procedure looking?' She gave a quick look down, but the machinery obscured his view of what was going on.

'Looks like your being closed up, only stitching, sealing and review left on the checklist.' The woman flicked through some different pages of information, though it made very little sense to her, she finally found what she was looking for. '15 minutes to complete, and 12 hours of recovery afterwards.'

'I doubt the marines are gonna care about that somehow.'

'What do want us to do?' Bartos said flatly from the doorway.

'Hide the prisoners, act natural and put the recaff on.' Jadden lay back again and closed his eyes.

'I don't think Collus is gonna want to have a chat over a hot beverage?' Josla said objectionally

'I know, the recaff is for me. I've not had a good brew in days. I'll be out soon'.

'Right away.' The woman said in a worried tone, turning away and leaving the room, Batty closed the door behind him. Despite his calm reaction, Jadden was panicking. If the marines knew about the Ethereal, or found out, he would be hard pressed to stop them taking action to exterminate him, and he had nowhere to run to.

He had no chance of winning a conflict, but Vigilem wouldn't tolerate failure. If the marines learned of their captive, that was a big enough failure, but to allow them threaten the assignments success that was unacceptable.

* * *

><p>Collus pushed his gauntlet firmly against the access panel attached to the door frame of the unit he had provided for the inquisition, expecting the usual hiss click of the door unlocking but nothing happened. He tried against, growing impatient as the men behind him looked at each other. He should have had access to every door on the vessel, he was overall commander and nothing was off limits. He growled to himself before slamming his fist into the armour door, before turning away. Finally he heard the door unlock and creak open.<p>

He looked back to see a hooded figure, rust red robes obscuring metal and pipes. A monotone voice came from within the robes.

'May I help you Chief Librarian Collus.'

He said nothing, spinning on the spot and pushing his way past, the Tech-priest falling against the wall as he did so. He stopped in the open square chamber before him, taking in the changes the visitors had made, stacks of 'I' marked boxes stood against one wall and a small seating area was in the far corner, but by and large the cargo hold was empty. Two figures were stood by the seats, their attention drawn by the unexpected visitors. The tech priest had managed to regain his composure, and was sliding the last few loose cables back inside his robes. A tall thin woman approached Collus, she stood tall and approached him confidently.

'What is the meaning of this?' She demanded of him.

'Don't question me!' the librarian boomed as he pointed a large finger at the woman 'You have alien captives on this vessel and will not have this vessel desecrated by their presence. Where is Jadden Ledo! I demand to know!'

The woman was unmoved by the massive marines bellowed commands, she lightly brushed his hand to one side and stepped up to him.

'I am afraid that Mr Ledo is currently undergoing a procedure, but he should be available shortly. You are welcome to wait, of course.' While her statement was polite, her tone and expression was completely emotionless.

'I am commander of this force and the Inquisition has been allowed by my authority. I will not have my generosity disrespected by a pathetic woman like you!'

'I think you will find, Chief Librarian Collus, that we would have had access to your ship and resources regardless of your generosity, and it was only out of respect for your chapter that we notified you at all. Respect which you are very quickly showing to be misplaced.' There was venom in her eyes as she spoke, which infuriated the marine captain. Without warning he lashed out and grabbed her by the throat, lifted her from the ground, holding her face very close to his.

'Do not think to question me or my chapter. You have abused your right to be on this ship, and disgraced my chapter with your deceit.' The woman was trying to hold together her tough visage, but he could sense the fear radiating from her. 'Sergeant, take everyone prisoner and find the xeno infestation. Execute anyone who attempts to stop you!'

'ENOUGH!' Came a booming voice suddenly as the marines spread through the cargo hold. Collus turned to face the source. Jadden stood in an archway leading to the personal quarter put aside for the team. He had a large amount of his torso bandaged up. He wore only heavy black combat trouser and knee high jackboots. He slid a black, plain long sleeve shirt over his head as he looked out into the room.

'Put her down Collus.' The librarian glance at the small figure he held momentarily before releasing her. He let her fall to the floor, she coughed and wheezed as she lay slumped on the cold metal.

'Care to explain why you brought aliens onto a Space Marine Vessel?'

'Not really. Care to explain why you are attacking Inquisitorial Agents? You are aware that is tantamount to heresy.' Jadden smiled as he said knowing it would provoke a reaction.

'Never!' Screamed the Sergeant, his chain sword revving loudly as he charged.

Jad's movement was almost invisible as he struck his attacker. Charging his body with warp energy, he jumped and placed a single kick square on the marine faceplate, the immaterium increasing the force massively causing the armoured behemoth to fly backwards and crash into the stacked boxes. The marine squirmed and groaned beneath his mashed face plate, the injury superficial but the message clear.

'Chief Librarian Collus, you are commanded, by order of the emperor and his holy Inquisition to instruct your men to leave and we can discuss this properly.' Jadden folded his arms and looked straight into the marine's eyes from across the wide hold.

'Everybody out.' Collus ordered, his gaze still fixed on Jadden. 'Take the sergeant to the infirmary for treatment.'

'Wyn. Get Josla, Alishia and Grant out of here.'

Very slowly the room cleared, leaving the two men stood alone in the empty hall. 'What seems to be the problem Collus?'

'You have brought aliens aboard my vessel. Why?'

'It was my mission to capture the Ethereal.'

'You have the Ethereal! Why are you keeping him alive! He is a threat to this ships security! Not to mention his presence here is the real Heresy.'

'I was ordered to bring him in alive. So that is what I have done.'

'And why was I not told! You could have brought the entire Tau fleet down on this vessel!'

'The orders were top secret, I was instructed not to inform you!'

'Why? Because I wouldn't agree to it? Or because the orders are heretical!' The librarian had a condescending smile as he threw this allegation at the man.

'You know, The Inquisitor didn't actually say.' Jadden began walking around the room, while Collus stood his ground and kept his gaze fixed on the smaller psyker. 'It doesn't matter either way. My mission is complete and I will be off this vessel soon enough, and you can forget about it.'

'Oh No, I will be bringing this to the Chapter Master's attention, and he will question the Inquisition as to why they are conducting such activities. I suspect the high lords will be very interest to hear about it.'

'Not my problem, I followed the orders I was given.'

'Unfortunately I will be taking you in now, to answer for your crimes.' The librarian unleashed a lance of warp energy at his foe, the beam flashed across the cargo hold hitting nothing but air until it struck the hold wall. Collus stared in confusion at the empty space where his target once stood. At the last moment he saw the movement to his left, just raising his arm in time to protect against the blow. The ceramite groaned as the warp hardened fist slammed into it, Collus swinging his weight around to bring his right knee up into his target damaged torso. With impossible grace and speed, Jadden stepped onto the armoured knee joint, using the momentum to lift him over the marine and landed a jolting blow to his temple as he flew over him. Collus' head swam but his enhanced physique quickly recovered, he dodged a rapid kick aimed at his waist, a powerful wave of displaced air dissipating across the room from the attack. He responded with a flurry of quick jabs but his own attacks met only air as the agile psyker flipped away from his attacks.

'You're good, I'll give you that. Not many humans would even try and go up against a marine, but you have held your own.'

Collus attacked again, charging in with a fierce right hook Jadden dodging the main blow before swinging beneath the attack to unleash an uppercut, but Collus was ready, ducking to the side and wrapping his arms around him. He squeezed hard on the Inquisition agents injured ribcage, enjoying the yelp of pain. A flash of electrical energy blinded him and Jadden was no longer in his grasp. He blinked rapidly, letting his vision clear as he found himself staring at his empty hands. He span searching the room, his target had got behind him. Collus had done some damage though, Jadden was forced down to a knee, arm wrapped around himself pain flushing his face. Jadden grunted and stared at Collus who's eyes glowed scarlet with power, unleashing an onslaught on the man mind. Through gritted teeth he screamed under the powerful librarians mental barrage. Lances of pain filled his head as the marine paced up to him, ready to end the conflict.

Jadden moved suddenly, a black blur which broke the marines focus. A rapid strike hit the armoured chest plate, but did little more than stagger the warrior. Another blow came at his head, so fast he could barely see it, just bringing a gauntlet up in time to block the strike that never landed as the soft flexible joint at the back of his knee shook suddenly following the surprise attack, the joint groaned and gave way beneath the unbalanced marines weight. Collus fell backwards, arms flailing as Jadden's next blow hit home. He had taken in a huge amount of energy and put it all into this attack, a powerful flying kick hitting from the side. Energy burst from the point of impact, cracking ceramite as it propelled the librarian into the far wall.

Collus tried to stand, but was too badly dazed and he fell from the crater he had left in the metal wall of the hanger and hit floor with a thud. He looked at Jadden, stood silently in the centre of the hall, warp energy still discharging all around him. A deep breath cleared his mind as he unclipped his bolt pistol from his belt. He brought his arm up and fired, the shot passed over the man's right shoulder but he didn't even flinch. He started walking towards him, the marine regaining his composure properly, fired again. This shot flew straight and true at his foe's chest, but met only ionised air as he blinked to the side, another bolt passed by as the agile psyker dodged under it, diving left to avoid another two shots. Collus roared in frustration as he fired faster and faster, shots bursting all around the hold, Jadden finally stopped before him as he squeezed the trigger, a dull click telling him the weapon was empty.

'I think that's enough Collus.' Jadden said calmly. He reached out and put his hand on the librarians buckled chest plate and closed his eyes. The librarian felt his body vibrate for a moment as his vision went white, squinting as his vision cleared again and he took in the armoured forms before him, the marines raising their bolters at the new arrivals. 'Chief Librarian Collus and I have agreed that myself and the Inquisitorial team, including any captives will remain in this cargo hold until we reach the rendezvous with our collection vessel. We will then leave this vessel unhindered and the Sanguine Dragons will receive thanks for their assistance in this campaign and be reimbursed for any equipment lost or damaged.'

With that he disappeared again, leaving Collus slumped against a wall as the marines tentatively approached him.

* * *

><p>Batty levelled his shotgun and span the face the door, it creaked open and the black clad form of his leader walked in clutching his side. He gave his gunman a friendly wave as he walked in.<p>

'Evening' he gave slight nod to Batty and slumped down into a chair across from him.

'What the frak just happened?'

'I gave us a bit of peace until we reach the rendezvous.' Jadden sounded weary as he slid open the stainless steel cabinet beside him and browsed the liquor selection.

'You call that peace?' Batty exclaimed pointing his shotgun at the large dent in the wall, the other side of the marine's impact zone.

'Storm before the calm?' His leader shrugged as he slid a large decanter of valhallan amesac and two glasses from the cabinet. 'How is everyone?'

The stout man leant his shotgun against the wall and sat down, taking the glass of amber coloured liquid. I secured the holding cells, currently under full lockdown. You'll need to tell the Inquisitor that only he can unlock that now.' Jadden just nodded and took a drink, his face twisting slightly as the strong liquid burnt his senses. 'Josla took Alishia and Grant into the back, set them up in temporary quarters.'

'Excellent.'

'Any idea what the boss will want to do?' Batty looked across the table, noticing how tired Jadden looked now.

'I have no idea. But we have a few spaces on the team now. I might be able to convince Vigilem that they are up to the challenge.' Another door swung open and Josla and Wyn walked in. Neither spoke, Josla accepted the glass that slid her way, Wynor wave a hand in dismissal.

After filling the glasses and taking a few thoughtful sips Jadden spoke. 'Well we have had worse results than this.'


	19. Epilogue

7 Figures stood silent and resolute in a line before him. All silent, eyes to the floor. He looked around the chamber, gunman above him were all ready to put down anyone who appeared to be a threat to him. He smiled to himself, hidden beneath his cowl. He remained still for a moment and took in the sound of whirring cognitors and buzz of monitors behind him, the light from the many screens of his command desk made his form a dark silhouette whilst revealing every detail of the men and women before him in the blue green light.

'Well that wasn't perfect, but you got the job done I suppose.' His voice was low and slightly rough, the sound didn't echo despite the large room. 'The losses?'

'The result of courageous action my lord.' The central figure replied, not looking up.

'Yes, so your report states.' He turned and glanced at a nearby monitor 'Not that it really matters. Can't get those agents back now either way can I?'

He turned back to the group and slid his cowl from atop his head to reveal his ebony dark skin, his closely shaven scalp letting the fabric slide away with ease. He walked up to the three people stood to the speakers left, all three dressed in battle worn clothing, two were Guardsmen, one was leaning on a smooth silver crutch, bright white bandages visible around his torso. The third was a blonde woman, dressed in the long coat of a commissar but she didn't carry herself with the confidence or the arrogance of one.'

'You really think they are up to this Jadden?' He said after giving them all a long look over.

'Most definitely my lord.'

'They aren't your usual recruits? I thought you preferred poachers and drug runners?' He smiled again, enjoying it as he watched the man stop himself from reacting.

'I can assure you they are more than suitable Inquisitor.' Jadden looked up at his superior finally. The pair met each other's gaze, the fierce inquisitor slowly moved in very close, waiting for his agent to give in. His gaze held firm, The Inquisitor knew there was some part of his decision that was just to keep the three alive. But they would be killed eventually in Inquisitorial service.

'Fine! You can have them.' He said suddenly, turning away and walking back to his desk. 'Oh and If you are going to get into a fight with a space marine commander, kill him next time. Had to provide a complete set of artificer armour on top of getting the ship repaired to restore our relationship with the Sanguine Dragons. If you'd have killed him, it would have just been the repairs.'

The group said nothing as they turned and left the chamber, Inquisitor Vigilem sat back and his desk. 'I took the liberty of getting your next assignment compiled already.' Jadden stopped in the doorway. 'You will find it in your quarters, Brief your team once you have read the details. I want your equipment list submitted by 2200 tonight so it can be processed. You dispatched at 0600 tomorrow.'

'Of course my Lord.'

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! That story is done. Thanks to everyone who has read it, I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**I'd like thank everyone who reviewed this, specifically BIBOTOT who gave me lots of feedback as this story went up.**

**Keep an eye out for the sequel, and remember to follow and favourite if you like what I've been doing.**


End file.
